


Who Knew?

by DragonsFairy24



Series: Reborn Connections [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 77,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFairy24/pseuds/DragonsFairy24
Summary: In an orphanage in America, there lives three siblings. one is a sixteen year old girl who has won several dueling competitions. One day the Kaibas decide to pay a visit and decide to adopt the siblings. Strange things start happening when the Battle City Tournament comes around. "It's time to dual!"Chapter 6 is the start of the Battle City Tournament Arc





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have this published on FanFivtion under the user name DragonsFairy24 and on Wattpad under the user name DragonsFairy. Just thought I let you know!

In an Orphanage sat a 16 year old girl named Lilly, with her two younger brothers, James, 12, the oldest, and Lance, 10, the youngest.

The girl had long blond hair that went to her lower back with beautiful gray-blue eyes. She was tall, around 5'4, had an athletic yet slim build, and a beautiful tan. She wore a gothic outfit. It consisted of a black skirt with red ruffles, thigh-high black socks with red ruffles, and black elevator heels. She had a black button up shirt with red ruffles all around with a black choker with a cross on it. She also had on a black hoodie with red designs on it that had wolf ears on the cap. Her hair was put in the hood, which was up, and had to long curled strands coming out on either side of her face, her bangs rested perfectly on her forehead.

The eldest of the two boys was the average size for someone his age, he was a little lighter than his sister, but still had a tan. He had short blond hair with light brown eyes. He wore brown cargo pants, a blue shirt, a wrist band that said "I Duel You", white shoes, and had a blue leather messenger bag on one shoulder.

The youngest out of the three siblings was the same height as his brother and also had the same tan as him, but much closer to his elder sister's color. He had brown hair with gray-blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with a light blue jacket over it, dark blue jeans and green shoes.

The boys were on the floor playing a board game, while there sister was looking through her dueling cards. Lilly was one of the best duelist in America. She held the number one tittle for it. In her latest tournament, she ended up in first place with a girl named Rebecca in second.

What nobody knew was what was going to happen when two certain brothers decided to come to the orphanage to see if they could improve the lives of a kid, and end up finding these three instead.


	2. New Family

Everybody was getting ready. The Orphanage owners were telling the children to put on their best clothes because important people were coming to the orphanage.

James, Lance, and Lilly decided not to do anything. If anybody tried to adopt one of them, they would have to adopt all of them.

**_~ Flashback ~_ **

" _What happens if somebody only wants to adopt one of us and not all of us? What do we do then big sister?" asked a six-year-old James._

" _I won't let them separate us. We will be together forever," Lilly told him with a smile._

" _But what if we get older and they can't take you home anymore?" asked a four-year-old Lance with a scared face._

" _Then I will take us to a really pretty place to live," Lilly said._

" _Like Disneyland?" he asked with much excitement that he and his brother stared at their sister with big smiles on their faces. Lilly chuckled at him._

" _Yeah. Like Disneyland."_

**_~ End Flashback ~_ **

"Who do you think these so called 'important' people are?" asked James.

"The cookie monster?" asked Lance with a sweet smile causing the other two to laugh. Lance always tried to make his older siblings laugh, though not in a crazy way, just with his sweet and adorable comments.

"Only the person who is coming and the owners know," Lilly said. They both nodded and accepted her answer as they went back to want they were doing.

After a few minutes, they went to her.

"Sis can we go outside?" asked Lance. She just got up and walked outside to the back yard, taking it as a nonverbal "yes" both boys fallowed her.

When they got outside they went to the swings. They loved the swings. When they had first came to the orphanage, they would come outside and swing all the time, when they had the time, that is.

The boys got on the swing and Lilly stood close to the swing set. After a few minutes they herd commotion coming from the front yard. They ignored it and just stayed doing what they were doing, while the rest of the children went to go see what was up.

A few minutes past and a boy came out of the building. When he looked at Lilly he seemed shocked and quickly ran to her.

"Hay! Aren't you Lilly? The Queen of Games?" he asked once he got to them. He smiled and his eyes shined in a way only a child's could. He seemed very excited to be talking to her.

"Yup that's her!" said Lance as he went to stand next to his sister.

"Well you know who our sister is. I'm James and that's Lance. Who are you?" said James.

"My names is Mokuba Kaiba," he said. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Seto Kaiba's little bro? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My big brother and I are trying to see if we can improve the lives of people!" he said with great happiness.

"In other words, you told him that he better do this or you will purposely sabotage one of the projects he is working on," she stated with a knowing smile,  **'Just like my boys.'**

"YUP!" he said with a huge smile.

"Awesome!" said both of her brothers at the same time while she just smiled.

After a few minutes, all three boys were playing and talking about their family, who their idols were, which were obviously there older siblings, what they wanted to be when they grew up, which was be like their older siblings, and more things that Lilly decided to stop listening when a thought crossed her mind.

' **Did he tell his brother were he was going?'**

"Mokuba? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" asked Lilly in a kind tone. Mokuba went pale.

"Oh no I forgot," he said. He was going to go find him when:

"No need to. I'm already here," said a voice. All four of them looked up to see Seto Kaiba himself standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Big brother. I want you to meet my new friends. James, Lance, and there older sister -" started Mokuba.

"Lilly, The Queen of Games," finished the elder Kaiba. Lilly nodded toward him, he did the same back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to assume you are talking about why I'm in the Orphanage, right? Well, my parents didn't like me that much because I was a girl. Once I turned ten, my father tried to sell me as a sex slave, but I was to . . . violent, I guess. So no one would take me. One day on my way to school he dropped me of at this orphanage. He told me he didn't want no slut of a stupid ass daughter. My mother told me that I could rote in hell for all she cared. They then drove off. The next day they dropped of both of my brothers saying that they were stupid for loving me and for that they were to suffer the same fate. Ever since then we have been here," said Lilly with no emotion in her eyes or voice. Seto looked shocked. He then turned around and walked back inside the building to do only god knows what.

' **I think I might have scared him. Maybe I should stop telling people when they ask, but then I wouldn't be telling them the truth. Besides, if none of that would have happened I wouldn't be who I am today, and for that I am thankful,'**  thought Lilly as she looked at the sky.

By the time it was six o'clock, Seto had come back out to see all three boys asleep and leaning on Lilly. Their heads were in her lap and on her legs.

"Hello there Blue eyes!" said Lilly sweetly and quietly. Seto raised an eyebrow. "What? Your favorite card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or so that's what Mokuba told us, you have blue eyes, so you are now blue eyes! And if any of the boys were awake they would agree with me!"

"Time to get up you guys. We're going home," said Sato to the boys as they started to wake up.

"Okay then. Goodbye guys," said a sleepy Mokuba.

"Don't say goodbye to them. They're coming with us," All four of their eyes widen.

"You mean we have new siblings!" yelled Mokuba. Seto nodded. All three boys started to jump around and talk about how cool it was going to be to live together. They then went to the Kaiba's limo, after getting their stuff, and got in. All the while, Lilly looked shocked and surprised about everything happening.

' **Will we finally have a good life?'**

On the way to the airport, the boys had fallen asleep again. Lilly had started to dose of. All three younger boys were sitting across from their older siblings.

"Does that mean our new last names are Kaiba now?" a sleepy Lilly asked her new big brother.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. You need to rest," said Seto as he pulled her against him so that her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay. I love you big brother," Seto looked shocked. He then looked at his new little sister and gave her a small smile.

' **You and I are a lot alike. I know you would do anything for your brothers as I would for Mokuba. It's because of that I decided that we should take you guys. I want you to have a better life then I did. For you and our brothers,'**  thought Seto.

"I love you to little sister," he said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and then went to sleep. Knowing when she woke up she would be on her way to Japan to live with her new brothers, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to keep her tittle as The Queen of Games.

' **Hay! Every great King needs a great Queen!'** she thought to herself as she finally fell asleep, not really sure where the thought came from but not questioning it.


	3. Finally Home

Lilly woke up to find herself sitting across from Seto who was on his laptop typing things. She looked around and found the three younger boys sleeping on seats across from them. She turned to her left side and looked out the window to see clouds and birds.

' **When did we get in the plane?'** she thought as she tilted her head in confusion.

"So you've woken up?" said a voice. She turned her head to see Seto looking at her.

"When did we get on the plane?" she asked voicing her previous thought.

"A few hours ago. You were asleep so I carried you onto the plane while the other three woke up and walked on only to play around and fall asleep again," he said with a sigh. She giggled.

"What would you expect? They are little kids."

"I guess you're right."

"Are we almost there?"

"A few more minutes and we will be landing," he said while going back to his laptop. Lilly got up and fixed the blankets that were on her three younger brothers. "You act really motherly, you know that?"

"Yah. I guess it's because we didn't have a real loving mother when we were little so I toke on the role," she said smiling at the three boys sleeping.

"We will be arriving at Kaiba Corps private airport in Domino City in a few minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put your seats in the upright position," said the piolet over the intercom.

After a few minutes they landed. The boys woke up and went out of the jet. Lilly was about to fallow them when she heard a grunt from her new big brother.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion at him.

"A problem with the company."

"With what though?"

"A deal."

"Let me see," she said. He just stared at her for a long time, then he sighed.

"Fine," he said moving aside so that she could sit next to him and see. She looked at his laptop for a long time then started typing things.

"Change this, put that there and . . . . Tada!" she said. He looked at what she did and was shocked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked no one.

"Because you're stupid!" Lilly said while smiling at him. Seto just glared at her.

"Don't be mad at me please!" she said after a while, anime tears coming from her eyes. He looked at her in shock and then gave her a smirk while shaking his head.

"How you became Queen of Games, I will never understand," he said.

"Me nether," she said absolutely confused with a smile.

They both then got up and went out of the jet. When they got out they saw their younger brothers running around in circles chasing each other. They got all their stuff and then went into the limo that was waiting for them.

Once they got home, the new Kaiba siblings went to their new rooms, escorted by Mokuba as to not get lost and to tell them where to go in the first place, to see how they were.

After getting settled in James, Lance, and Mokuba went to play in the game room, while Lilly and Seto went to Seto's office to work on a few things involving Kaiba Corp. Lilly only went because she was curious.

"After you and the boys are settled in, you guys will be going to school. James and Lance with Mokuba and you with me," said Seto without looking up from his laptop. Lilly looked at him from where she was sitting on his desk.

"Mkay. I think I'm going to go a take a look around the city and take the boys with me so we can have some fun!" she said with a smile.

"Okay, but here" he said as he game her three new cell phones, "One for you and one for the other two. Mokuba already has one. All the numbers are on there that you need so don't worry about it. Also make sure not to stay out to late."

"Okay but today is Saturday! So no promises!" she said with a wink as she went out of his office to go look for the boys. He just smirked and shook his head.

' **I think I have a new crazy little sister,'** he thought to himself.

**_~ After some time ~_ **

Lilly and the boys were walking around the town when Lance asked a question.

"Mokuba?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked back.

"Do you know a place we can buy some duel monster cards?"

"YAH! And I know the people there too! Let's go there now!" he said as he ran in a direction with the other three fallowing close behind.

' **I hope they have good cards for my little brothers and that they're nice,'** thought Lilly as she fallowed Mokuba to a small shop.

 


	4. New Friends?

Lilly stood next to her younger brothers as she looked at a small game shop.

"This is it!" Mokuba said as he went in with his siblings fallowing close behind. They saw that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lance.

"Yugi? You there?" asked Mokuba.

Not long after, an old man came out with five people behind him.

"Hay Mokuba!" said a boy with weird looking hair.

"Who are your friends?" asked an old man with a sweet smile on his face as he looked at the three new people in his shop. Mokuba shook his head.

"There my new siblings," he said. They all looked shocked except for the old man.

"Siblings!" yelled two boys, one with blond hair the other brown.

"Why isn't that nice? You seem to be really happy about it," said the old man. Mokuba nodded.

"YUP! The one with brown hair is Lance, he's ten years old. Next the one with blond hair is James, he's twelve years old like me! Last but not least is my new big sister Lilly! She's sixteen years old!" he said happily with a bid smile on his face.

"Well I'm Saleman Moto but you can call me gramps, everybody does. The boy with brown hair is Tristan, he is sixteen, the boy with black hair is Duke, sixteen, the girl with short brown hair is Tea, sixteen, the boy with blond hair is Joey, sixteen, and this is my grandson Yugi, also sixteen," said the old man with a smile.

"So you're a Kaiba now," asked Joey with distain.

"No Shit Sherlock," mumbled Lilly causing everyone to look at her shocked.

"Anyway, we were wondering if we could buy some duel monster cards, we want to see if we can find a cool card to give to our sister!" said Lance with a bright smile on his face as the two other boys nodded with him in agreement. Gramps just looked at Lilly. After a few seconds his eyes went wide.

"YOU'RE LILLY! THE QUEEN OF GAMES!" he yelled out in shock.

"Pretty much," said Lilly not really caring, yet seeming annoyed by the yelling. The others stared at her shocked.

"You're the Queen of Games?' asked Yugi.

"Yup!" she said happily with a cute smile on her face, making all the older boys blush while also making Tea look annoyed.

' **Cute'**  thought the boys.

' **She must think she's so cute!'**  thought Tea, annoyed when she noticed the Yugi was blushing.

' **Are they sick?'**  thought Lilly.

"Well then, how bout we get you those cards!" said Gramps. He started to show them cards.

After a few minutes, they boys decided to buy some packs when they realized they had no money.

"Damnit!" said Lilly.

"I don't have my credit card or money," said Mokuba looking at the ground. Lilly took out her phone and called Seto.

" _Hay Seto?"_

" _Yah?"_ asked Seto, wondering why she was calling him.

" _Um. . . Can we have some money? You see the boys want to buy some duel monster cards but we don't have money for it."_

" _Of course. I already set up an account for all of you. All you have to do is sign a check and that's all."_

" _Awesome, but I don't have a check book,"_ she said with a sweat drop.

" _I put one in your messenger bag earlier."_

' **How did he manage that? When did he even do that? Was it while I was asleep? Is he . . . Is he a ninja?'**  thought Lilly.

" _Really? Thanks big brother. Love you!"_

" _Love you too."_

"What did Seto say?" asked Mokuba. She got her bag and took out the check book Seto had, somehow, put in it earlier.

"This should pay for it," she said as she wrote the check and gave it to Mr. Moto.

"Yes it will," he said with a smile. "Now can I have your autograph so that I can put it in the shop!?"

"Um, sure!" she said as he gave her a poster of herself to sign. It was a picture of her at her last tournament.

' **I didn't even know they made these of me! I was never payed for this. I should ask Seto about it, then again, if I do he will probably make it so that those people will never be able to work again. Oh well! I'm sure he won't do anything to bad, besides I think Mokuba might be texting him right now,'**  thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

"Alright you guys we have to go home now. See you all some other time!" she said as she and the boys made their way to the door.

"Wait! What school are you guys going too?" asked Yugi, much to Tea's anger.

' **Why does he care,'**  she thought.

' **I hope we can be friends! She seems so nice and she has a really nice smile!'**  thought Yugi with an innocent smile.

"James and Lance are going to school with Mokuba while I'm going with big brother!" she said as they walked out the door to the limo that was parked outside.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the door to the limo open and Seto Kaiba was sitting there. The boys went in and then Lilly. They saw Lilly sit next to him and smile at him which he returned, but smaller. The door closed and they drove away.

' **I guess we have a new friend now, right Pharaoh?'** thought Yugi to his ghost friend.  **'Pharaoh?'**

 **'She looks familiar,'**  he replied.

' **Well maybe you saw one of her duels on TV. She is the Queen of Games,'** said Yugi.

' **Maybe.'**

 


	5. New School

**_~ A few weeks later ~_ **

Lilly was in the limo with her brothers as they went to the younger boys' school to drop them off then go to the older sibling's school.

Once they pulled up to the younger boys' school, Lilly and the boys got out. Lilly gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and said good bye to them and that they would be there later to pick them up after school.

After she got back in the limo they drove off to Domino High.

"I look weird in pink," said Lilly with an annoyed face.

"You don't look that bad, but you can tell that it's not your color," said Seto as he looked at her.

"I know right?"

"Don't worry. You only have to be in it for a few hours, five days a week."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at him. He gave her a smirk.

"I'm glad it does."

"You're a mean asshole!" he glared at her.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Seto!" she said as they pulled up in front of the school. The two had gotten close since they first met and constantly messed around with each other like this, though Lilly was the one who always said she loved him while he would just grunt.

Seto got out of the limo and held the door open for his sister. Once she got out he closed it and they went inside the school.

They were there before anyone else because they needed to get Lilly's class schedule and text books. They had only given him her uniform.

They walked into the school and went to the office to get her schedule.

"You have all my classes," said Seto as they walked to her locker, which was right next to his.

"How would you know? You never even looked at the paper!" said Lilly.

"I made sure that you got all my classes so that I could keep an eye on you."

"You make it sound like I'm going to do something bad," said Lilly with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want you hanging with the wrong people and I also don't want any of the boys messing with you."

"Over protective much?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be a good brother now, would I?"

"I guess not?" said Lilly confused.

The two walked into their class room, which was now starting to get full of kids since school was going to start soon.

As soon as they walked in, everyone was staring at them. The students started to whisper things about them, more specifically Lilly.

"Who's that girl with Kaiba?"

"I heard she's his new sister."

"She's beautiful."

"I wonder if she's a spoiled brat."

"Well you're popular, aren't you?" said Seto with an annoyed voice.

"I guess so," replied Lilly as she looked at everyone and gave a small, yet sweet smile. Many were blushing or saying how cute she was.

The two siblings walked to their seats and sat down.

"Hay Lilly!" said a voice. The two siblings turned around a found a certain blond boy.

"Go away mutt."

"Who was talking to you anyway?" yelled Joey.

"Well . . . um. . . HI?" said Lilly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Lilly don't talk to this loser," said Seto.

"Um okay?" said Lilly confused. After that Joey and Seto started to have a fight, though it mostly consisted of Seto making fun of Joey and Joey being unable to come up with a good enough comeback.

"You shouldn't worry about them," said another voice. She turned around to see Yugi standing there with a group of people.

"I see. . . I think they might be gay for each other!" she said with a giggle, "I would love to see them married. I always wanted to go to a gay wedding!"

"Your cruel to your own brother?" said a boy with white hair.

"Always Ryou!" she said.

"Wait you guys know each other?" asked Tea.

"Yup! Met him a long time ago!" said Lilly with a smile.

"Well that's nice," said Tristan happy that everyone seemed to be getting along.

"How do we get them to stop?" asked Duke. Lilly got up and walked to the two boys who somehow managed to move away from the group.

"STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL KICK BOTH YOU"RE SORRY ASSES! GOT THAT!" she yelled. With that both boys stopped fighting and looked at her, "Thank you!" she said smiling sweetly.

"That was scary," said Tea with a sweat drop.

"Big Baby," said Lilly as she rolled her eyes. Tea just glared at her.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their seats and when the teacher came into the room, she made Lilly go up and introduce herself.

"Hello there, my name is Lilly Anne Kaiba, but you can call me Lilly. I am Seto Kaiba's younger adopted sister. I used to live in America. I'm sixteen years old. If you know anything about Duel Monsters, then you would know that I am known as The Queen of Games," said Lilly. Every student, minus Yugi and the gang, stared at her shocked.

At lunch Lilly went to sit with her brother, she noticed that people kept staring at her.

"Why are they staring at me?" she asked her brother.

"The girls are jealous of you, the boys want to ask you out, and others want an autograph," he said, sounding annoyed about it all but pissed when he talked about the boys.

"Why?"

"There could be many reasons for each," said Ryou. They turned around to look at him. He just smiled at them and sat across from them.

"Like what," asked Lilly, completely confused and wanting to understand.

"Girls are envious of you because; the boys want you, your beautiful, famous, smart, and rich," said Seto deciding that Ryou wasn't a threat to his sister. Though he did eye him and give him a threatening glare.

"The boys want to ask you out because, forgive me for what I might say but I say it because that's how they feel or think toured you; your beautiful, I've heard some say you have a nice body, some have said some nasty things as well that I feel I shouldn't repeat," said Ryou blushing while he was talking but making a nasty face when thinking about the nasty things some boys had said.

"And lastly, you are famous so of course they would want you autograph," said Yugi as he and his friends came to the three, much to Seto's annoyance.

"Well that's good to know. . . I think?" said Lilly. Then, the bell rang.

"Let's go Lilly," said Seto. They got up and went to class.

**_~ After school ~_ **

Lilly and Seto had just picked up their younger brothers.

"How was school boys?" asked Lilly.

"FUN!" all three yelled.

"Let's go home and get something to eat. Shall we?" said Seto.

With that they left to go home ending their first day of school. 


	6. Fire!

Lilly was walking to school with Ryou because Seto had to go to the office and the younger boys had gone to school earlier for a field trip.

' **It's a good thing that Seto sees that I only hang out with Lilly because she is my friend and not because I like her any more than that'**  thought Ryou with a sweat drop as he remembered Seto threatening him before they left.  **'He would kill me if I ever did like her more than that, but I only see her as a good friend, nothing more.'**

They were walking when they saw Tea run past them.

"Tea what's wrong?" asked Ryou.

"Someone stole Yugi's puzzle!"

"Really? Where is he?" asked Lilly.

"In the ally. We split up to catch the guy!" said Tea.

"Go and get Tristan and Joey, Ryou and I will go help Yugi!" said Lilly.

"Okay!" she said and with that she went to go look for them.

"Lilly, you go on ahead, I will go help Tea," said Ryou.

"Mkay!" said Lilly as she ran off in the direction that Tea had pointed earlier.

"I will track it down with my millennium ring!" said Bakura after Lilly had left. His ring then appeared around his neck.

' **I will have all the millennium items to control the world and the Queen will be mine. Let's see if the Pharaoh can stop me this time. Especially when he doesn't remember their past and the reincarnation of his queen doesn't ether,'** thought Bakura.

**_~ With Lilly ~_ **

Lilly ran to the alley and saw a crystal ball broken on the floor.

"They must have gone that way!" she said as she walked down the alley and saw arrow marks in many different places, "I guess I'll just fallow them."

She fallowed the arrows, walking all the way to where ever they lead her.

' **If I run I'll probably pass something and get lost. I hope Ryou and Tea get the others in time,'** she thought to herself.

After fallowing all the arrows, Lilly found herself in front of an abandon building.

' **They must be in there. Maybe next time I'll listen to big brother and take the limo or better yet not be friends with them. But the thing is, is that I feel like I have to, well except Tea. I think she hates me but I don't know why. Wait why am I wasting time. I need to go and see if they're in there!'** she thought to herself. She was about to go in she heard a voice.

"I finally caught up to you," said a friendly voice.

"Ryou? I thought you were going to go help Tea?" asked Lilly confused. Said boy just smiled at her.

"Well I decided it would be better if I went with you. If anything happened to you Seto would kill me."

"I guess you're right," she said as they went in. When they got there they saw Yugi in a duel with a blond guy. Lilly was about to say something when Ryou stopped her.

"Don't say anything. We don't know if he might have anything planed for people who would support Yugi or for any spectators in general."

"Right," she said as they watched in silence.

**_~ After some dueling and talking ~_ **

They saw that Keith started to fight back against whoever was controlling him. When whoever it was got control again he went and destroyed the millennium puzzle.

"Oh my!" said Lilly. Ryou then jumped down from the plat form and knocked down Keith. Lilly then fallowed close behind them.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Yugi.

"Tea told us what happened so we came as soon as we herd," said Ryou. With that we started to collect the pieces of the puzzle.

"He sure did a number on your puzzle," said Lilly as they gave Yugi the pieces of the puzzle.

"Yugi, you missed a peace." said Ryou.

"Thanks Bakura," said Yugi.

"Well that's good. It would have been bad if you lost it!" Lilly said. Ryou then walked to the end of the platform.

"You go on ahead I'll help Yugi with the puzzle," said Lilly. He tried to get off only to fall on his ass.

"Are you okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yes I'm fine, I need to get to school now," said Ryou and with that he left.

"Well let's get your puzzle down. By the way you owe me food because I ran here before I could stop to get something to eat this morning. Got it shorty?" said Lilly.

"Okay!" said Yugi laughing at Lilly's seriousness.

Then out of nowhere a fire started.

"Come on Yugi we have to go."

"Not without the puzzle!" he said. He put the puzzle together again. The two then tried to pull it off.

"Dammit!" yelled Lilly as Yugi passed out. She jumped up in the air and kicked the medal so hard it broke. She picked him up and put him on her back. A peace of the roof was about to fall on them when she quickly moved to the side.

' **Thank God I took those martial arts classes! Now to get out of here!'**  she thought as she ran to the exit with Yugi passed out on her back.

When she got out she saw Tristan, Joey, and Tea outside with some firefighters.

"YUGI!" yelled Tea.

"YUGI, LILLY!" yelled Tristan and Joey.

"At least somebody cares about me," mumbled Lilly to herself as her body started to wobble.

She gave the paramedic's Yugi and then passed out.

**_~ At the hospital ~_ **

When Yugi came too he saw that he was in the hospital. He looked out the window and saw that it was night time. He sat up and saw his friends and grandfather.

"Yugi your awake!" yelled Tea.

"Where's Lilly?" asked Yugi in a panic. When he said that Tea go mad.

' **Why does he care about her? She's just a spoiled brat!'** she thought to herself.

"Kaiba took her to a different doctor. I'm guessing a private one. She passed out after she gave you to the Doc's," said Joey. Yugi looked down at the puzzle in his hands.

"She tried to help me get it out of the wall, but then I passed out. I guess she managed to do it all by herself," he said with a smile.

**_~ Meanwhile at the Kaiba's house ~_ **

Lilly was in her room laying on her bed. Her room was dark purple, black, and gray. Her bead had dark purple sheets and the pillows were black and gray. Seto was sitting in a black computer chair near her bead.

"NEVER! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Seto at his sister.

"I wasn't about to let my friend DIE!" yelled Lilly right back. They had been doing this, yelling back and forth since she woke up. Her elder brother sighed, finally giving up on yelling at her.

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you don't but you have to remember I'm not a little girl that needs to be watched over or protected 24/7. Besides, I have been taking care of myself and Lance and James since we were young."

"I know, just promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise big brother. I love you!" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"I love you to sis, now get some rest, okay," he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mkay," she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. New Cards

Lilly was sitting on a couch in Seto's office with her three younger brothers. Seto was on his laptop while the other four were watching the news on the TV.

"We have to go to that exhibit!" said Mokuba in excitement, the other agreed with him.

"I'm running a company. I don't have time for mummies and Pharaohs," said Seto.

"Oh," said James in disappointment.

"I thought you would be into that kind of stuff," said Lance looking to the ground in sadness. Lilly got up and walked to Seto's desk. She stood behind him as she watched what he was doing.

"Do you always have to see what I'm doing?" asked Seto as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes. Is that bad?" she asked him looking sad. He just shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

"No. At least now I know if I need help I can just go to you."

Then Seto's phone rang. Lilly picked it up.

"Kaiba Corp," she said while try to sound like Seto causing the boys to laugh and Seto to role his eyes.

"This is Ishizu Ishtar. Tell your brother that he should really pay attention to my broadcast," said the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar, she said watch the TV. Very important," she said back.

"I am personally inviting Seto and Lilly Kaiba to this evening's expedition. I promise that what they see will change their lives forever," said Ishizu on the TV.

"Are we going!?" asked Lilly in excitement.

"Yes," said her brother, though he looked annoyed.

**_~ That Night ~_ **

Lilly and Seto were in their limo driving to the Domino Museum. Once they got there they headed to the Museum.

"Keep it running, we won't be long," said Seto, though Lilly looked disappointed. They went in and saw Ishizu standing in front of them with her bodyguards, "Were are the other guest?"

"She did say this was private," said Lilly.

"She's right. You two were the only ones invited. Now let's get to business," said Ishizu.

"All the exits are locked," said one of Ishizu's bodyguards.

"No one is allowed in or out," said the second one.

"If you don't tell us why we're here then we're leaving!" said Seto in annoyance.

"It would be in both your best interest to see what we have to offer here," Ishizu said.

"How would you know what interest us?"

"Please comes this way," she said as they walked further into the Museum. Seto grabbed Lilly's hand as she kept trying to go and look at some of the other exhibits at in the museum.

While walking to the destination that Ishizu wanted to take them to, they started to talk about destiny and the Egyptians.

They walked to a tablet and saw that some of the carvings.

"They look like duel monsters!" said Lilly in shock.

"In ancient times they used to be living creatures. They were used for battles of many kinds," said Ishizu as she walked to a different tablet, "This is the one you both need to look at, this is the reason I called you both here."

The siblings walked to the tablet and were looking at her as she spoke.

"This shows the fight between the Pharaoh and his greatest enemy." she said. They both looked at the tablet and were shocked.

"That's the Pharaoh?" asked Lilly.

"But that's Yugi and the monster above him is the Dark Magician!" said Seto.

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him." said Ishizu. They looked at it and saw that he resembled Seto. "If you have any doubt look at his monster. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Look at the Pharaoh's side. See the girl standing next to him." she said. They looked at the girl and saw that she resembled Lilly. "Her monster above her is the Light Magician Girl."

"My card!" said Lilly in shock.

"Who was she?" asked Seto as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"She was the sister of the sorcerer and the wife of the Pharaoh," Ishizu said. They were both shocked. She then looked at Seto in shock while he looked angered. "If you still don't believe me I will show you some of the great battle with my millennium neckless. Now open your mind and look into the past."

With that a bright light surrounded them. When they looked down they saw people dressed in Egyptian outfits. They saw the sorcerer that looked like Seto go against a man. They saw the Pharaoh sitting on a chair with the Queen standing by his side. The sorcerer and the follower of the Pharaoh started to fight, which ended with the follower winning causing the sorcerers followers to disappear.

"What's going on?" asked Seto. Lilly just moved closer to her brother from being scared of the battle. She noticed that the Queen or her past-self moved closer to her husband as well.

 **'Maybe what she's telling us is true, but if that is then why does the Pharaoh look different then Yugi?'**  Lilly thought to herself.

After a few seconds they were back in the Museum.

"The winner of the fight was written here, but as you can see that has been worn away by time," said Ishizu.

"Yeah," said Lilly as she was still trying to process all that she had been told and all that she had seen.

"There is still some things we can learn from this. Let us take another look into the past," she said. With that they were once again in the past. They, once again, saw that the sorcerer was fighting against the same man as before and was still losing.

"You have not won yet Pharaoh, it is far from over. Did you think that one of your pathetic minions has enough magic to stop me? I will shadow them from existence. I will also take my sister back from you. I will make sure that you don't take her from me in more ways than marring her!" said the sorcerer. While he was talking the Queen moved closer to her husband, who was now looking at the sorcerer. He grabbed her arm lightly, pulled her on his lap, and then held her protectively.

After that, they were back in the Museum.

"You can't compare that loser sorcerer to me," said Seto with an arrogant voice.

 **'But he is you brother. Why can't you see that?'**  thought Lilly as she looked at him.

"Very well then. Maybe the final vision will convince you otherwise," said Ishizu as everything changed.

They saw the sorcerer going against the same guy.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance. For I will now summon the ultimate beast of destruction. Now Pharaoh this is the end!" said the sorcerer. The Pharaoh and Queen looked at him confused. "Now my monsters! Rise from your slumber and combine to form the legendary dragon. Now the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Seto in shock at seeing HIS monster played by someone else.

The Pharaoh and Queen both got up in shock.

"Destroy them all with you white lightning!" said the Sorcerer. Blue Eyes started attacking everything causing a huge fire. The Pharaoh pulled his Queen to him so that in case they were to be attack, he could protect her. They both stared in horror. The Sorcerer started laughing. "Victory is mine!"

"Now do you see? It was destined for you and Yugi to be rivals," said Ishizu.

 **'I can't believe it. Big brother couldn't have been so mean in the past. He couldn't have only done that for me. Could he? No! There has to be something more! But what?'** thought Lilly.

"It is destined for you both to fight again," said Ishizu.

"Thanks for the lecher but I chose my own destiny. Come on Lilly," said Seto.

"Kaiba, what I thought you wanted was powerful monsters. The duel monster cards that surpass the power of Exodia. What if I told you they were in front of your eyes the whole time," she said.

"What?" said both siblings as they looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Take a look at the top. They were the most feared creatures of destruction. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Hold one and destroy all army's. Hold all three and the world will quake in fear!" she said.

"Does Pegasus have them?" asked Lilly.

"No. He feared their power," said Ishizu.

"What did he do with the cards?" asked Seto as he became more interest in the conversation.

"He gave them to me for safe keeping. He realized that if they got into the wrong hands they could bring the destruction of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but they were discovered. I must find them and hide them once again."

"Someone already found the cards?" asked Lilly.

"Yes."

"Tell me who!" demanded Seto.

"The rare hunters."

"Rare hunters?" asked Lilly.

"They're a ruthless underground group of great dullest. They steal rare cards from around the world to sell on the black market for large amounts of money. However, they keep the strongest of cards for themselves so that they can make powerful decks to defeat opponents. They hide in the shadows, which makes them impossible to find. That is why I need your help to bring them into the open. Kaiba, if you were to start a tournament, your reputation would bring dullest from all around the world. This would be the best concentration of rare or strong cards in one location!" she said.

"I see. This is a trap. They won't be able to resist. Like vouchers to a carcass," he said.

"And they'll bring the Egyptian God cards!" said Lilly in realization.

"One last thing. Take this card," she said as she handed Seto a card.

"Could it be?" he asked.

"It’s Obelisk the Tormentor!" said Lilly shock as she looked at the card in his hands.

"I thought they were stolen!" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not all of them. I managed to save this one. You can barrow it for now but I expect it back."

"It's not every day a card this powerful is handed to me. What makes you think I'll give it back?"

"You WILL return the card to me."

"Hm," he said as he walked away.

"I have foreseen it."

"I bet."

"You may not believe in destiny yet but before the tournament is done you will have to come face to face with your past."

"You know I read that once in a fortune cookie. I'll organize this tournament."

"I thank you."

"I'm not setting it up because of you. I'm doing it so that I can beat Yugi," he said as he walked up the stairs to the exit. Lilly was about to fallow him when Ishizu grabbed her arm.

"I fear you might end up in the worst of this when the final battle comes my Queen. For that I shall give you these cards," she said as she gave Lilly two cards.

"What are they?"

"The Neutral Magician and The Neutral Magician Girl. These are rare cards that you had in the past my Queen."

"Thank you, but I'm not a queen. I know I may look like her, but I'm not her," said Lilly.  **'This is kind of creepy, but cool at the same time.'**

"Be safe my Queen," she said as she bowed.

"You too!" Lilly said as she left to fallow her brother.

 **'Two new cards. Let's hope I don't have to put them to use!'**  Lilly thought to herself when she finally got in the car.  **'Well might as well put them in my deck.'**

"Go to sleep Lilly. It's late and you're tired," said Seto. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you promise I get to help you make plans for the tournament?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. You can't help me if you're tired," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Night big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Let's Dance

**_~ A Few Days Later ~_ **

It was the end of school and it had started to rain.

' **Ra dammit! And the one day big brother has the limo and isn't even in the country. Luckily the boys are at home. Lucky butts for having the day off from school!'** Lilly thought to herself.

"Well might as well go home. Luckily I brought an umbrella!" she said to herself.

"Hay! Lilly!" said a voice. Lilly turned around to see her short friend running to her.

"Hay Yugi! What up?"

"Nothing. . . . Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"Technically you just did, but go ahead anyway," she said with a giggle which caused him to blush in embarrassment.

"Well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well can you spend a day with the spirit of the puzzle?" he asked her as he blushed some more and looked down at the ground.

"Sure! When and where?"

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino Station."

"MKay! BYE!" she said as he ran off.

' **It's a good thing he told my about that. I guess that's and equal trade after what I told him,'** she thought as she walked home.

**_~ Flashback ~_ **

_It was a regular day at school when Lilly had asked to talk to Yugi after school._

" _Sure. See you after school!" he said as he left._

_After school the two walked to getter to the park._

" _So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked._

" _Well more like tell," She said as looked around at the nature._

" _Um. Okay then?" He said, confused._

" _Well you see, the other day I was with big brother. We had been invited to the Museum to see something. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" She said with some doubt in her voice._

" _You don't know that," He said with a smile._

" _True. Well, we were talking to Ishizu, the owner of the exhibit, she should us something really weird."_

" _And what was that?"_

" _Her exhibit was about Egypt and she should us this stone that. . ." she trailed off, not sure to tell him or not._

" _That what?"_

" _On the stone was a hieroglyph of three people. A Sorcerer, a Nameless Pharaoh, and his Queen. The Sorcerer looked like big brother the Pharaoh. . . "_

" _What about him?"_

" _He looked like you," She said as she looked at him, he looked shocked._

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well maybe that's where he's from?" he mumbled to himself._

" _Where who's from?" asked Lilly, confused on how anyone could be from that time period._

" _Well you see my puzzle?"_

" _Yeah?" She said, not sure where the conversation was about to go._

" _Well you see there's a spirit sealed in it and he doesn't remember who he is."_

" _Well does he have a name?"_

" _No," he said, looking sad._

" _Did you give him one so he feels like he has an identity?" she asked him in shock._

" _. . . No. . . .” He said, looking down at the ground and feel horrible for not doing it earlier._

" _Then let's give him one shall we?" she said in excitement to try and brighten up his mode._

" _Yeah! Maybe it would be better if he came out and helped."_

" _I guess. If he wants to," She said, not sure of what could happen._

_After she said that, a bright flash blinded her._

" _Damn that's bright!" she said as she blinked a few times._

" _Sorry," said a new voice. She looked to see some one that looked like her short friend, but at the same time not really._

" _Wow! You look more like the person on the stone tablet then shorty!"_

" _I do?" he asked shocked._

" _Yeah! You do spiky!"_

" _Spiky? I don't think that would be a good name for me," He said as he looked at her confused._

" _But it would make a great nick name!" she said in happiness._

" _You like to give people nick names don't you?" he said with a chuckle._

" _Yes!"_

" _You're so hyper."_

" _Not really. Just happy to make a new friend!" she said with a sweet smile. He looked at her and smiled back._

" _You have a cute smile," he said as she blushed, then smiled._

" _You've got a cute one too. Oh! I mean handsome. I always forget that boys hate being called cute," she said. He then blushed._

" _Thanks," he said as he turned his head. She tilted her head._

" _What's wrong?" He blushed more._

' ** _She so beautiful. And she's just like my Queen. My Queen?'_** _he thought to himself in shock._

" _Nothing. Shall we try and find a name Hikari?" he said._

" _Hikari?"_

" _Yes. You seem so full of light, that it seems like the right nick name for both you and Yugi."_

" _I guess you're right. That's funny because a lot of people I know call me that. . . I GOT IT!"_

" _Got what?"_

" _Your name, till we find your real one, will be Yami!"_

" _Hum. I guess that's seems right," He said with a smirk._

" _Yeah!" she said as she hugged him. What she didn't see was the blush that showed up on his face, but a certain boy did._

' ** _You like her?'_** _thought Yugi to Yami._

' ** _I just meet her,'_** _Yami thought back._

' ** _You still like her!'_** _thought Yugi with a little annoyance in his voice._

' ** _Are you sure you're not mistaking myself for you? I saw all that blushing earlier!'_**

" ** _No I didn't!'_** _said Yugi as he blushed even harder. Yami just smirked at him._

' ** _Have fun,'_** _he said as he switched back with Yugi. Now Yugi was in Lilly's arms. He started to blush like crazy with Yami laughing at him._

**_~ End Flashback ~_ **

By then Lilly had gotten home and went to bed.

 **'Can't wait till tomorrow!'** she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

**_~ Time Skip ~_ **

The nest morning she put on her dark brown, short sleeve sweater shirt that stopped right before her belly button some black short-shorts, her matching dark brown mini-skirt that had a matching brown belt, and her dark brown boots that went passed her knee. She put on a matching dark brown choker with a heart and other things hanging of it. Then to complete her outfit she put on some dark colored bracelets.

' **It might be cold so I should take a jacket,'** she thought as she grabbed a matching brown jacket that went to her waist.

"Well now I am off!" she said to herself after she had put her deck in a pocket holder that she had strapped around her leg.

**_~ Time Skip ~_ **

After a few minutes she was at Domino Station. She waited for Yugi, but then she heard someone yelling.

"Yugi! You can't! This isn't a duel!" said the voice. Lilly turned to see Yami standing there. She giggled at him and he looked up. "Um . . . Hi?"

"Well that was funny. Shall we get going then?"

"R-Right!" he said embarrassed.

They walked to café and got something to drink. They talked for a while, but then went quite.

' **He looks distracted and somewhat sad,'** Lilly thought to herself as she looked at her companion who had his head resting on his hand.

"Hay? How bout we got to the museum later?" she asked him trying to make him smile or feel better.

"The one you told me about?"

"Yup!"

". . . Yes that might help."

"But before that were going to have a little fun!" she said as she got up and grabbed his hand. He felt a warm, familiar feeling as she held his hand and dragged him out of the café.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever we want to go?"

They walked around and ended up at a music store, in which Lilly bought some things. Then the park, were Lilly laughed at Yami as he was being 'attacked' by birds, as he put it. The movie theater, were they watched a movie. And then a game store that sold duel monster cards, were they both bought and traded cards. Then they ended up at the arcade.

"Damn! This place is big!" she said. They then heard people talking and cheering and looked to see a dancing game. A guy everyone was calling 'Johnny step' was dancing against some other guy and won.

"Who wants to be my next victim?" he said to the crowd.

"Is this some kind of dueling dance game?" asked Yami.

"Sure. . . It looks like fun!" she said to him.

"You! Cute girl in dark brown, want to dance?" asked Johnny.

"Let's ignore him," said Yami as he tried to pull her away.

"No way! I'm going to play this game and win!" said Lilly as she threw her jacket up in the air. It went up and landed in Yami's arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"Having some fun!" she said as she ran up the stairs to the plat form. "Come on let's go!"

"We go when I say go!" he said back to her. Then some people started to say things to them.

"You go Johnny!"

"Show her whose boss!"

"Why don't you back out now and save yourself the embarrassment?" he asked.

"It's you who's going to be embarrassed when I win!" she said back to him pissed.

"All right! You're going to wish you didn't step on my stage!" he said to her. She glared at him.

"Get a life," she said.

"Begin!" he said.

"Make some noise!" the machine said.

' **Time to show him what real dancing is all about!'** thought Lilly. As soon as she thought that, they started there dance off.

Everyone watched as the two danced. People started talking to each other.

"Check her out!"

"She's doin' moves even Johnny can't do."

"Maybe he's saving them for last," said another. Yami just stood there watching.

' **She's good and looks so determined! Why does she remind me of someone?'** he thought to himself.

That's when Johnny started trying to trip Lilly, but lucky for her, she caught herself every time.

' **This jerk is cheating! Even Seto isn't that bad when he plays!'** she thought **'. . . I still don't know how I even got him to play with me last time . . .'**

' **She better not get hurt or I'll get Johnny for this,'**  thought Yami to himself. More people started to yell.

"Hay! Keep it clean Johnny!"

"She's still beating him!"

"Step is going down!" said another. Yami just watched with a smile.

"Wow! He's about to lose!"

"Johnny's bugging out!"

"That girl's awesome!" said more people.

As the two continued to dance, Johnny slipped and fell. Lilly just kept on dancing. Then she won. She spun around and gave Yami a peace sign. He smiled back. The two then walked to the pear.

"This was a fun day!" said Lilly. "Did you see the look on Johnny's face? Hopefully that will shut him up for a while."

"You did great today," he said back to her. "I thought about what you said earlier."

"Remind me what I said?" she asked with a sweat drop.

"You said you weren't sure about your life as well and when in doubt you fallow your heart and my heart is telling me that I must uncover the secrets about my origin. No matter where the search may lead me."

' **He seems really determined and I'm afraid that will lead him and Yugi to more danger . . . When the hell did I say that to him? Was it when we were walking? I should really try to start remembering these things! I say some real good shit sometimes!'** she thought to herself.

"Glad to know I could help you!" she said.

"Thank you," he said as her turned his head to smile at her. She smiled back.

"Boos!" said a voice. They both turned around to see Johnny. "Do you to geeks mind if I step in?"

"Now what do you want from us?" asked Lilly.

"I've humbly came down here to ask you for a second chance," he said.

"A second chance?"

"I'd have easily won if my leg hadn't have cramped up. I think that you owe me a rematch!" he said causing Lilly to sigh.

"Give it up."

"I'll give you a rematch," said Yami with a smirk. "But will duel my way."

"What?" asked Lilly, shocked.

"Stay out of this porcupine head. This battle is just between me and the girl!" said Johnny. Yami turned his head to Lilly.

"Hikari, can I finish off your opponent?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Good! I'm not afraid of ether of you! Name your game you little freak!" said Johnny.

"The game is duel monsters and if you lose you are to never bug Lilly again."

"Fine! But only if I win the girl has to go on a date with me and never talk to or hang with you again," he said as Lilly backed up behind Yami, while Yami just smirked.

' **You better win Yami! If you don't Seto might go away for murder. Though, now that I think about it, he probably won't because he would be that good,'**  thought Lily with a sweat drop.

**_~ At a dueling arena ~_ **

"Challenging Johnny Step to a duel was a big mistake. You're going down loser and your girlfriend is mine!" said Johnny.

"You're the one who's going to lose!" said Yami.

"Listen punk! Johnny doesn't lose!" he said and then looked to Lilly. "You may have thought that you won today, but I only let you because you're cute."

"She defeated you fair and square."

"Believe what you want to believe, but I'm going to win and get your girlfriend."

"Alright its time you learn your lesson Steps."

"Let's duel!" yelled both of them.

' **I hope he wins! I so don't want to go on a date with that asshole!'** thought Lilly.

The two started to duel. While dueling, Yami and Lilly noticed that Johnny's monsters were all different from one another.

' **Johnny really sucks at this,'** thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to attack Yami.

"I promise the music will be more romantic at our date, Lilly," said Johnny. Lilly paled.

' **I think I'm going to be sick,'** she thought.

After a few more terns, Johnny figured out that Yami was Yugi, well only when he asked him for his name and Yami said he was Yugi. That's when he tried to run away.

"Yugi takes a slight lead and you give up? That's like when you started to cheat when I started to win while we were dancing. Look at you, where's your pride?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When things don't go the way you planed, you start running away."

"So what if I do? It's better to win then lose. I can't let people see me as a loser."

"How many friends do you have?"

"One. . . I think."

"One? That's more than I would have thought. I can't stand people that don't face there problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has problems, but the thing is to be strong and face whatever it is anyway, whether scared or not. If you want to be a winner, just never give up."

"You've got a point. I guess I was wrong." he said as he walked away. Then he stopped. "Lilly, thanks for being honest with me," then walked away and left.

"Well, we still have one place to go!" she said to Yami as he walked up to her.

"Yes. Let's go," he said as they headed to their next destination.


	9. Something New!

Yami and Lilly had finally made it to the museum and went inside. They were looking around at all the Egyptian artifacts.

' **I hope this helps him remember who he is,'** thought Lilly to herself as she played with a bracelet on her wrist. She looked at it.

 **'I wonder who gave it to me?'** she thought.

**_~ Flashback ~_ **

_Lilly was sitting in her room when Mokuba called her._

" _Sis! There's a package here for you!"_

" _Okay! I'll be right there!" she said as she went down the stair and found her three younger brothers. They gave her the package and she went upstairs to open it. When she did she found a beautiful gold bracelet and a note._

**' _Dear Lilly,_**

**_I will try to explain this to you. This bracelet is more powerful then you could ever begin to believe. Take care of it well. Till we meet again.'_ **

" _I wonder who gave this to me and what did they mean by 'till we meet again'. Do I know them?"_

**_~ End Flashback ~_ **

That's when Tea ran into them.

"Hay Yugi!" she yelled as she glared at Lilly, "What are you doing here?"

"Lilly and I have been trying to figure things out about my past," he said to her.

"You- You've been with her the whole day?" she asked pissed. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Yes is that a problem?" he asked.

"No not at all," she said still mad but faking a smile. They walked and look at things for a while, when Lilly turned to him.

"Do you. . . Do you want to go through with this?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have no choice, Hikari, it's my destiny," he said as they walked to a door.

' **Hikari!? He gave her a pet name!?'**  thought Tea as she glared at Lilly, who seemed oblivious to it.

"I remember that door! That's where the Tablet is! Come on lets go see it!"

"Yes, lets. I sense something down there," he said as something appeared on his forehead. He grabbed Lilly's hand and then started to walk down the stairs.

Tea was mad when she saw that. She was going to fallow them when the door closed in front of her face.

"Something's calling me down there Hikari, I feel like the answers I seek are near."

"Look! It's the stone I was talking about!" she said to him.

"The carving resemble duel monsters!" he said as they walked closer to the tablet.

"See that Sorcerer looks like big brother, The Pharaoh looks like you, and the Queen looks like. . ." started Lilly.

"Like you," finished Yami. He smiled. "Just when I think I find one answer, a hundred new questions come up."

"My Pharaoh, I've been expecting you," said a voice. They turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am Ishizu and I have uncovered a lot about you and your past with the help of my millennium necklace," she said.

"Another millennium item," said Lilly knowingly.

"Like your puzzle, and your bracelet, my necklace gives me special powers. With it I have gazed 5,000 years into the past to a time were evil sorcerers threaten to take over the world. However there was a King and a Queen strong enough to stop this evil."

"Who was this King and Queen?" asked Yami.

"And what do you mean my bracelet?"

"The Pharaoh and his Queen that saved the world were you, my Pharaoh, and Lilly or her past self. Now it is time for you both to rescue mankind again. And your bracelet has the power to do many things, in which you must figure out on your own. One thing I will tell you, though, is that it helps you harness the power you have right now."

"Rescue mankind? From what? How do you know that mankind needs rescuing?" asked Lilly.

"My necklace also shows me the future," she said. "The events of the pass will accrue once again and that same great evil will return again."

"Will we recognize this evil?" he asked.

"I know your memories of your past life has faded. I also know there is a duel tournament beginning. If you win it, my Pharaoh, you will find your answers," said Ishizu as she started to walk away.

' **Does she mean Seto's tournament?'** Lilly thought.

"When you return home you will discover an invitation waiting for you," Ishizu said to Yami as she left. And with that both decided to end the day and go home.

"Well I got to go meet up with big brother. Sorry for leaving you so soon," said Lilly as they walked up the stairs.

"No problem. I just hope you're in the tournament to, whatever it is."

"Oh trust me I'm in it all right!" she said as she gave him a wink. The opened the door and saw Tea waiting there for them. She looked so mad.

"Well I got to go! Bye my Pharaoh!" said Lilly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran for the door so that she could meet up with her brother on time. He blushed.

"Bye Lilly," he said. What nobody knew was that Tea had seen this and was furious.

' **How dare she!'** she thought as she went to Yami to talk to him.

When Lilly finally reached the Kaiba Corporation she ran inside. As she went up to the front desk, the security man looked at her.

"Hello Miss Kaiba. Here's the thing you wanted me to hold for you," he said as he gave her something.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she grabbed it and ran to the elevator.

Once she reached the floor she need to be at she saw her elder brother.

"Big brother! I have something for you!"

"What is it Hikari."

"For one thing, I think I should change my name to Hikari! And for the second, open it up and see!" she said as she gave him a present. He opened it up and saw a white coat that had black sleeves and chains and things. With KC on it.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. Then he gave her something. "Give this to James, Lance, and there is one for you too."

"You're welcome! And okay!" she said as she got on the elevator again and went up a floor to her younger brothers. She opened the package to see a three necklaces like Mokuba's and Seto's. She gave one to each boy and one to herself. In all of them was a picture of the five of them together.

They watched as their elder brother tested his Obelisk the Tormentor against his Blue Eyes White Dragons and won.

"That's a strong card," said Lance in shock.

"Yeah. It could destroyed the whole building!" said James in amazement.

"Yup," said Mokuba.

"Well I'm glad he didn't ask me to help him this time," said Lilly with a sweat drop while the boys just nodded in agreement with her.

After a few minutes they got ready to leave.

"So we're announcing the tournament tonight?" asked Lilly.

"Yes. You're coming with me on the Helicopter. We will stand outside while the other three stay here," he said looking at the three boys with a look that said 'Don't challenge my authority'.

"Fine," all three boys said in union. With that they left.

**_~ Meanwhile in the park ~_ **

Yami and Tea were walking around.

"Wow! There's a lot of people here!" she said.

"Yes. Let's hope that Lilly makes it in time for the announcement," he said to her. Tea started to get mad.

' **Why her? Why not me? Why was she his Queen?'** she thought to herself. They talked for a little bit then saw Mai and talked to her.

They watched as all the TV screens there all turned to Kaiba's face, He explained a few things then a helicopter came into view. Everyone saw Seto and Lilly on the outside of the helicopter.

"Oh My God! Lilly looks so cute!" yelled Mai.

"You know her?" asked Tea annoyed.

"Yeah! I met her a while ago. She's so cute!" she squealed.

"Don't forget to register and get your duel disk! Because one week from today -" started Lilly till she was cut off by her brother.

"Our battle City Tournament Begins!" he said as they flew off.

**_~ Meanwhile ~_ **

Somewhere in the shadows was a man.

"Now the hunt begins," said a mysterious person.


	10. Lets Get This Started!

Today was the beginning of the Battle City Tournament. Lilly was getting ready in her new outfit. It consisted of a black short sleeved top that stopped an inch under her breast, a red and blue short sleeved jacket, black short-shorts that had red trimmings, a belt that had the letters 'L. K.' on it, a red, black, and blue hat with the letters 'L. K.' on it, a tie with the letters 'L. K.' on it and some black wrist bands with her millennium bracelet. Her hair was straight down. The last thing she put on was some black converse.

' **I hope I look okay,'** she thought as she went to go look for the boys. She noticed that her younger brothers had left to get things ready and that her elder brother was waiting for her.

"There you are," he said to her.

"Do I look bad?" she asked as she spun around.

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

"Thanks big bro! You look good too!" she said with a smile and they left.

They got on a blimp and went to start the Tournament.

**_~ While in the air ~_ **

' **Time to have some fun!'** thought Lilly excited. Seto sat on a chair in front of a screen and Lilly sat next to him.

"Greetings duelist!" he said.

"Welcome to Battle City!" she finished.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered our tournament looking for friendly computation. Battle City is going to be an all-out war."

"Before our tournament begins we thought we'd let you know how it's going down in case you want to back out now."

"Let's begin with the duel disk. You can duel anytime, anywhere."

"Second! If you lose you must give up your rarest card! If you're too scared then back out now."

"Finally, if anyone is stupid enough to challenge me or my sister to a duel, you are welcome to. We will also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up. I interned to win and there is one person out there I want to beat."

"And speaking of duelist, only the top duelist can make it to the finals and they will be held in a hidden location. In order to fine the finals you need these locater cards," she said while holding hers up.

"You'll need six of them to make it there. Stack six on top of each other and you'll find your location. But that's a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that."

"Get ready duelist!"

"Let the tournament begin!" they said at the same time. With that everyone went off to find their first appoint.

"Hikari?" said Seto.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will stay with ether me or one of the younger boys during the tournament. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay big brother!" she said with a smile. Then they saw something on their computer.

"It looks like someone has started the first battle," said Lance in excitement.

"Yeah!" exclaimed James.

"It's Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"He wasn't in the database till last week!" yelled Lilly as she look up info on him.

"Then he's disqualified" said Mokuba as he was about to leave.

"No. Rare Hunters took my bait."

"Hu?" said all three younger boys.

"It's just as I planned." he said. With that they watched the duel go on.

' **I hope Yami wins,'** thought Lilly.

**_~ Time Skip~_ **

After a while they noticed more things.

"He's a cheat!" yelled Lance. They three boys were going to go get him when Seto told them not to.

' **Oh brother. I hope what your deciding is right,'** Lilly thought to herself.

**_~ Time Skip ~_ **

After the battle Lilly and Seto left to go and start there duels.

"Wait for us!" yelled the younger three as they ran to catch up with their older siblings.

It was a while and Lilly had already gotten all the cards she needed.

' **Now what to do?'** she thought when she saw Seto.

"Hay Big Bro!" she said as she followed him into the ally.

"Did you finish?"

"Yes! SEE!" she said as she showed him. While walking they saw some guy messing with Mokuba, James, and Lance. They started talking when Seto challenged him to a duel and he used Obelisk the Tormentor and won.

"Now to use this on a real opponent," he said as the five of them walked away.

Lilly then, without Seto noticing but the younger boys noticing, went in a different direction to look around when she saw Yami. She ran up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she said.

"Um. Hikari." he said. She removed her hands and made a cute pouty face.

"No fair! You go it right!" she said and he smiled at her. That's when they saw a clown.

"Hello Yugi. We've been looking for you," it said.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"You'll find out if you walk that way," it said as it pointed in a direction, "fifty-three steps forward and into the tent. My master is waiting for you both inside. It's in your best interest to go," it said as it left.

"I don't like that clown," Lilly said as they started to walk to the tent. She grabbed the back of Yami's jacket.

"Are you afraid?" he asked amused.

"No. It's just that something about that clown is way off," she said. He nodded and grabbed her hand so that she was walking next to him. They went in and saw nothing.

"A magic show?" asked Yami. They then saw the clown again coming out of a box.

"Enter here, you two. My master is waiting," it said as it disappeared. Yami followed and since he was still holding Lilly's hand, she had no choice but to fallow as well. They went in and disappeared.

**_~ Meanwhile with Seto and the boys ~_ **

_"S_ eto the computers lost track of Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"Not only that but Lilly TOO!" said James.

"What? That's impossible. Make sure the link is working. Now!" he said alarmed.

"Right!" said Lance as the three boys got to work on it.

' **Why didn't she listen to me and just stay with us?'**  thought Seto.

**_~ Meanwhile ~_ **

When Yami and Lilly came out of the box, they found themselves in a room.

"Where are we?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know," he said as he walked forward. He then let go of her hand when the computer came on.

"Hacking into Battle City database. Duelist profile for Yugi Moto, dueling level, five stars, rarest car, The Dark Magician. Duelist Profile for Lilly Anne Kaiba, dueling level, five stars, rarest card, the Light Magician Girl," it said as it showed their profile. The Dark Magician then came to life and started talking to them. Then a man came out named Arkayna and challenged Yami to a duel. They then fallowed him down stairs.

"Hurry. I have orders from my boss to make this a real spectacle!" he said with a creepy smile.

"Orders?" asked Lilly in confusion.

"Who are you working for?" asked Yami in anger.

"Forget whose back stage! Just worry about me!" he said laughing. He then continued to the next room.

When they got there they saw a room that looked perfect for a circus.

"I had it specially made. It's almost time to raise the curtains and start the show! I hope you in joy a good show, Yugi, there are no screaming fans or cameras, but your girlfriend there must go or she can be our only audience," he said. He snapped his fingers and a cage fell on Lilly.

"Hay! Get me out of here!" she said scared. The cage then started lifting and the bottom appeared, trapping Lilly above the dueling arena.

"Hikari!" yelled Yami. He was mad. "Let her go!"

"Only if you win!" said Arkayna. They shuffled each other's deck and then the floor moved. Once it was all the way back, chains came and went around there feet.

"No!" said Lilly.

"Relax. We're both locked in. Meaning that nether one of us can escape!" he said. "And here's the extra twist! We're not just playing for what's in our decks but also our minds!" Then disk came out of nowhere.

"NO!" yelled Lilly.

"What's that?" asked Yami.

"It's a dark energy disk, Yugi, and I wouldn't get to close. One touch and your mind is banished to the shadow realm and to make it more interesting, if you lose, your girlfriend over there loses as well!"

' **Oh no! That asshole! Wait till I get out of here! And how do you even make a disk out of dark energy?'** thought Lilly.

"I'll explain the rules. See the numbers written above the disk?" he said as the other two looked toward said objects.

"Those are our life points. The closer our life points get to zero, the closer the disk gets to us," said Yami.

"Yes! And then you can say hello to the shadow realm. Alright and now look down between your feet. You'll see that we both have a key box. Inside is the key to unlock the shackles around your legs, but in yours, you also have a key to get your girlfriend out of her cage."

"What? And why does everyone keep calling me his girlfriend?" said Lilly.

"It only opens if you win the duel," said Arkayna.

"You're crazy!" she yelled at him.

"Think of it as a hope chest really, because that key is your only hope," he said as they started to duel.

While dueling each other, Lilly was left sitting in a cage above it all.

' **Damn! How do I get down?'** she thought.

The duel went on as Lilly watched helplessly.

' **God Damn it! I feel like some god damn princess waiting for her prince charming to save her!'** she thought sadly.  **'Wait! I got an Idea!'** She got out a paper clip that she had put in her pocket after she had to take it off of a stack of papers earlier. She made it long and started to pick her way out. She got the cage door unlocked and slowly opened it. She grabbed a wire holding it and started to pull herself out. She slowly moved to the wall and then climbed down. Once she was out of harm's way, she yelled.

"Come on Yugi! You can kick this assholes butt! Show him whose boss."

"How did you get out?" asked Arkayna mad and shocked.

"Picked the lock. Duh!" she said back. Then they went back to their duel.

They played till finally, Yami won. He turned back into Yugi and went to save Arkayna. Once he saved him, Arkayna was possessed by Marik and they started talking.

After that the two left and then went their separate ways.

' **Seto is going to be so mad when I get back to him'** thought Lilly as she ran to where he brother had wanted to meet her.  **'I hope we can defeat this Marik guy soon!'**


	11. The Egyptian God Cards

Lilly had found all her brothers and was sitting with them. Seto was on his laptop talking to his scientist to see if they had located the Egyptian God cards.

"I'm surprised they haven't shown up yet," said Lance.

"Me too!" said James.

"Me three!" said Mokuba.

"Well let's go look for them!" said Lilly getting up.

"Yes lets," said Seto as they headed off.

**_ ~ Time Skip ~ _ **

After a while of walking, they saw Joey and the others.

"What do we have here?" said Seto.

"Kaiba," said Tea as she glared, not at Seto, but at Lilly.

' **What did I do?'**  said girl thought to herself with a sweat drop.

"What is a complete amateur like you wearing one of my duel disk, Wheeler," he asked with distain.

"Amateur? I'm going to the top!" said Joey.

"Looks like someone screwed up in registration. I'll deal with you later. Come on you guy's. We've wasted enough time here," he said as they started to walk away.

"Tristan, I hear a challenge coming on," said Joey.

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals," he said back to him, but he had already gone after him.

"Kaiba! Don you want a piece of me."

"You may want to rethink this," said Mr. Muto.

"No offence Joey, you're an okay duelist but -" started Lilly.

"Going against you is a waste of my big brothers time," said Mokuba.

' **Not what I was going to say!'**  thought Lilly.

"This won't take long," said Seto, but as soon as they were about to duel, a helicopter appeared.

"Your helicopter," said James. A large amount of wind came and blinded everyone. When everyone looked only Lilly was standing there.

"Where'd the rest go?" asked Tristan.

"To look for something," she responded vaguely.

"Well since they left, why don't you stay with us?" said Mr. Muto.

"Sure!"

' **Well there goes that duel!'** Lilly thought with a sweat drop. They then started to walk around so that Joey could get the rest of his cards, Tristan left to get Serenity. Once they did they saw Ryou being held by some other guy.

"Ryou!" said Lilly as she ran to them. "Are you okay?"

"He was like that when I found him," said the teen. After that Mr. Muto left to take Ryou to the hospital. Tea, Joey, and Lilly were then left with the teen.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him!" said Lilly.

"No problem. My name is Namu," he said.

"Well I'm Tea, that's Joey" said Tea, purposely leaving Lilly out.

"And who is the beautiful princess?" he asked Lilly. Lilly started to blush in embarrassment. Tea on the other hand was angry.

"My name is Lilly," she said to him with a smile. They were going to leave when Namu went to them and asked for dueling tips. They were then attacked. Lilly and Joey fought them off and Tea ran away like a little girl, not even thinking of getting help for her friends. They then grabbed Lilly, Joey, and Namu, when Lilly's phone rang. One of the rare hunters took it out of her shoulder bag.

"Hikari? Hikari? You there?" said the voice.

"Yugi!" she yelled. Then the man crushed her phone.

"He can't help you now," he said as they took them away.

' **I hope they can save us, and that Seto doesn't get mad about my phone getting destroyed'** thought Lilly as they took them someplace.

Meanwhile, Seto and Yami were dueling against the same men from earlier. They had learned that the rare hunters had taken Joey as well as the rest of the Kaiba siblings.

**_ ~ Meanwhile ~ _ **

Back with Lilly, the two men that had thrown her in a room and locked her in.

"Get back here you assholes!" she yelled. She tried to build a tower with boxes so that she could get to the window but ended up falling down. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal her little brothers being thrown in.

"Guys!" she said. All three boys looked up and ran to her.

"Sis!" they said as they hugged her. They then talked about what happened to them.

"We need to find a way out," she said as she thought about it. "I got it!"

After a few minutes they had climbed a set of boxes to a window. James and Lance were already out, Mokuba was about to go out when two of the Rare Hunters came. The boxes fell and Lance and James grabbed Mokuba's arms to keep him from falling while Lilly fell to the ground.

"Lilly!" yelled James.

"Are you okay down there?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah! Just get out of here! Get some help! Find Seto and Yugi!" she yelled as they grabbed her. With that the three boys took off running to look for someone they knew that could help them.

**_ ~ Meanwhile ~ _ **

They took Lilly and chained her to a chair. She then saw Joey.

"Joey! Come and help me out of here so we can leave!" she said. He didn't do anything. "Come on your freaking me out here."

"I am not Joey, my queen," he said.

"That's not funny Joey!" she said and then saw someone behind him. "What did you do to him!?"

**_ ~ Meanwhile ~ _ **

While this was happening, Yami and Seto were still dueling against the same men. If they lost they would be trapped in the shadow realm forever. Once they had defeated one of them Marik took control of the other one.

"Where are my friends?" asked Yami.

"They're safe with me, but their allegiance lies with me now," he said.

"I'm the one you want so leave my friends alone."

"Too late! They belong to me now!"

"Why don't you face me you coward!?" after that he left and Mokuba, Lance, and James arrived.

"Are you three all right?"

"Yeah," said Lance.

"But-" started James.

"We had to leave Lilly behind!" finished Mokuba with a sad look on his face. All three boys were ready to cry.

"Is she okay? What about the others?" asked Yami.

"Well, we don't know about Tristan, Tea, or Jory," said Lance.

"But up until she helped us escape she was doing fine!" said James.

"We have to go back and save her!" said Mokuba as the two other boys nodded their heads.

"Get in the chopper now!" said Seto. "We have to save my sister!"

"Right!" said Yami as all five of them went into the chopper.

**_ ~ While in the chopper ~ _ **

Yami and Seto were talking about Pharaohs and stuff. They started to fight, in a way. Once they got to the hide out they got out of the chopper and went looking for their friends. They saw Joey standing there.

"Joey!" yelled Yami.

"Not exactly. Joey is not present, he's gone away," he said.

"It's Marik!"

"That's correct and if you want your friend and your Queen back you will listen to me."

"What's going on?" asked Lance.

"That sure doesn't sound like Joey," said Mokuba.

"It must be one of Marik's tricks," said Seto.

"Listen Joey, you've got to be in there!" said Yami.

"It's pointless. Now, you listen Yugi, we are playing by my regulations. I'll release your pathetic friend and maybe your Queen once I get what I want. Of course, since I want your puzzle and Egyptian God Card, there is one way to do that so you and I are going to duel!" said Joey/ Marik.

"You're insane!" he said back.

"Now you and your friends are mine forever," he said.

"Joey, I know you can hear me. Your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free, understand?"

"You'll never set him free unless you fallow me," he said as he started to walk away.

"Yugi! You better do exactly as I say!" said a voice. They all turned around to see Lilly walking down the steps.

"Hikari!" said Seto.

"She's not here right now, but I'll be glad to take a message. I have your Queen now! What to do? What to do?" she said while she continued to walk by them. Yami ran after her. “Welcome to my very special dueling arena," They were stand on a big thing that had an anker in the middle and water.

"Alright," he said as he walked into place. Lilly then put a shackle on him that led to the anker.

"If you lose, you die simple as that. If you win then the box at your feet will open and a key would be there to unlock your shackles."

"So you know, you'll have thirty seconds to unlock your shackles before the anchor drops," said Joey/Marik as Lilly started to walk away.

"Will you let them go if I win?" he asked.

"You'll have to fish Joey out of the sea first and don't think I forgot about your Queen. I'll get to her in a minute. If no one wins in an hour, the anchor will drop and send both of you plummeting to the sea," said Joey/Marik.

"And you won't win. Before this is over I will have your puzzle and you Egyptian God card. Hehehe!" said Lilly/Marik.

"You're not going to get away with any of this Marik!" said Yami.

"And Seto Kaiba, don't think you're only a spectator in all this. After I'm done with Yugi and his friends, I'm setting my sites on your Egyptian God Card."

"You have to stop this!" said Mokuba.

"I demand this duel to stop!" said Seto.

"Sorry, but this duel will go as planned!" said Lilly/Marik as a Crane started to roll near them. "And speaking of plans, this is the final peace of my plan!" The crane came and held a crate over her head. "I've taken extra masseurs to make sure no one interferer's. So don't try. If you do, the create hanging over my head will fall. You wouldn't put poor Lilly in danger would you?"

"Make one false move and I'll push the button. Releasing the crate above the girls head," said a Rair Hunter.

"I can't stop this duel," said Seto in frustration.

"Now that everything seems to be in place and everyone is familiar with all the rules, why don't we start the show? Oh wait. I wouldn't want the Queen to miss this," she said as he let go of his control of her.

"Lilly!" yelled Yami and Seto.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she said as she tried to get up. "Hay! I'm trapped!" Joey/ Marik started to talk to Yami and then the battle started.

"Hay! What in the world is going on here? Why are they dueling? Is this some kind of dream?" she yelled.

"No sis, a guy named Marik brainwashed Joey and forced him into a duel!" said Mokuba.

"Why did he do that?"

"Marik wants Yugi's Egyptian God Card so he's forcing Joey to duel for it!" said Lance.

"What!"

"Hay! Shut the fuck up girl or you're dead!" said the Rare Hunter.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Big brother stop them please!"

"We can't or they'll kill you," said Seto sounding pissed. As the duel went on, the others were forced to watch.

"Come on Joey! Snap out of it! We're your friends!" yelled Lilly. As the duel went on all Lilly could do was watch.

' **Oh man. I hope I can get out of this soon! When I get out I'm going to kick Marik's fucking ass!'** she thought pissed.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" said James.

"Without hurting big sister though!" said Lance.

"I know!" said Seto. After that Yugi gave the puzzle to Joey to hold. Joey was going to through it in the ocean but stopped, remembering his friendship with Yugi.

Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Serenity arrived and were going to save Lilly when Mokuba told them about the crate. They were stuck just watching. Serenity was going to take of her bandages, when Lilly started to yell to her.

"Don't take them off. Not yet, I'll tell you when!" said Lilly. After a few minutes a helicopter came. The rare hunter was going to push the button when Seto threw his Blue Eyes White Dragon card at his hand and the man dropped the remote. He was going to go get it when Seto knocked him out. The helicopter then moved the crate away from Lilly. Everyone then went running to her and the boys unlocked her shackles.

"Thanks guys!" she said as they started to run to help Yugi and Joey. Then she stopped and looked at her brother. She smiled at him, ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big brother!" she said as she let go and ran after the others.

When they got there they were both pulled into the ocean. Joey freed Yugi and Serenity saved Joey. Once everyone was reunited. All five Kaiba siblings left.

' **Well if this isn't an eventful day then I don't know what is!'**  thought Lilly as Seto started to lecture her on how she should be more careful when she went out.


	12. The First Duel Yami and Bakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone wants to know, I will list the cupules I will put in this story, since I don't want to make more OC's right now I will use some character cupules. If you don't like them then just concentrate on the main couple, which is the reason you're reading this anyway.  
> Yami Y. /Atem X OC  
> Seto X Serenity  
> Yugi X OC  
> Mai X Joey  
> Everyone else doesn't have one.

The Kaiba siblings were on their way to the Kaiba dome to start the finals. When their helicopter landed, they got out and waited for their competition to arrive.

"Who do you think will come?" asked Lilly to her elder brother.

"The best of the best or so they think," he said to her.

' **I wonder if he ever thinks he's too confident . . . Probably not,'**  she thought with a sweat drop.

"You guys are going to win!" said Lance.

"There can only be one winner!" said James.

"But either way, one of you will win and the other will get second. Right you guys!" said Mokuba as he looked at his older siblings.

"Yup!" yelled Lilly.

' **Let's hope Seto doesn't try to much to get back his title and get so involved in it, that he forgets about us,'**  she thought as they waited for everyone.

"Go and turn on the lights," said Seto.

"What's wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"I thought I heard someone. No one should be in here without going through me first."

"Look someone's coming!" said Lilly as they saw people come through the gates.

"The first three finalists!" said Lance.

"Joey, Yugi, and Mai!" Said Mokuba.

One of the men went up to them and asked them for their locater cards. Once they gave them to them they were given room key cards.

After a few moments every one turned to see Namu coming into the dome. Then came Ryou.

"Ryou! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the hospital?" asked Lilly in concern.

"I would but then how would I be in the finals!" He said.

"You're in the finals? AWSOME!" she said as she hugged him. Yugi then thought of something.

"Has anyone seen Tea?'

"I haven't seen her since we were attacked and she ran off," said Lilly.

"She didn't even go look for help," said Joey pissed.

"Oh well," Said Mai as she went to Lilly and gave her a hug, "You look so cute!"

"Um. . . Thanks?" said Lilly as she blushed.

Then came the 8th finalist. He said his name was Marik and Mokuba, James, and Lance said that he was the one that kidnapped them.

"Alright! Let's start this!" Said Joey. One of the men in black told him that they weren't going to fight there. Then a blimp came and landed. Then Tea came. Joey was pissed and she acted like she never left her friends and Lilly to be kidnapped. They tried to ask her how she ended up finding the location, but they never got a clear answer out of her.

"She probably just followed Yugi," said Tristan causing the others to agree.

"Can't she be arrested for stalking?" Lilly asked Seto.

"Yes. . . I actually feel bad for him now," said Seto.

"Well that's a first," said Mokuba.

"This is where we will duel!" said Lilly getting back on track as everyone started to get on the blimp. Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity were going to get on when they were stopped.

"Just let them on," said Mokuba.

"We don't have ID cards ether," said James, referring to Mokuba, Lance, and himself.

"But it's Mr. Kaiba's rules!" said one of the men.

"What do you say big brother?" asked Lance. Seto looked at Lilly, who nodded. He closed his eyes and turned his head.

"Whatever," He said.

"That's a yes!" said Lilly, looking at her friends. They laughed and ran in. The men were going to stop them when Seto stopped them.

"Just let the dweebs go."

"Thanks big brother!" said Lilly as she walked next to him and smiled up at him, since he was taller than her. He gave her a small smile then turned to the men in black (MIB).

"Begin Take off immediately."

"But sir!" said one of the men.

"Now!"

"Right!" he said as Seto and the boys went in and Lilly stayed outside. "You should go inside Miss Kaiba, we will be taking off soon."

"No, I will stay here and wait for the final dullest!" She said as someone started to come to the dome.

"I believe you are waiting for me," said the women. She showed them her cards and went in.

"It's good to see you again Ishizu," said Lilly as she walked beside the women.

"It is good to see you as well Lilly," she said as they went in.

The blimp then took off.

**_ ~ In the Air ~ _ **

Lilly ran to her older brother and started to walk next to him as they passed Joey and his sister.

' **I wonder why Seto calls Joey a monkey,'**  thought Lilly. She went up to Joey.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give you a nick name?"

"SURE!"

"Okay. I'm going to call you Blondie!" she said with a smile. Joey looked mad. She tilted her head to the side and made a cute face.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! How cute!" said Serenity.

"I know right!" said Mai as they looked at her.

"No. It's okay," said Joey as he calmed down. She nodded.

"Duke is Dice Boy, Tristan is Gangster Dude, Mai is Heart, and Serenity is Butterfly because I can't really think of something for her and she is pretty which reminds me of a butterfly," she said. Everyone nodded with their new nick name. Lilly then went back to Seto who was now talking to Yugi.

' **I never noticed how tall Seto was and how short Yugi was till now, and now that they are standing next to each other only makes Seto look taller and Yugi look shorter,'**  she thought as she stood there looking at them.

"Blue Eyes lets go. We have a tournament to run!" she said so that he would stop talking to Yugi. He nodded and left.

"Blue Eyes?" asked Joey.

"Yup! That's the nickname I gave him!"

"It really goes with him," said Serenity. Lilly then looked at Yugi as everyone went back to their conversations.

"Don't worry about big brother, all you have to do is worry about the tournament and remember: he's not the only one in this. You have to go against me too," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks Hikari."

"You're welcome! Oh and also I got nicknames for you and Yami!"

"Really? What are they?"

"You're Shorty and he's Spiky!" she said and then left to go find her brother.

' **I'm not short!'**  thought Yugi.

' **Yes you are,'**  Yami plainly thought back with a smirk on his face.

' **Oh shut up Spiky.'**

**_ ~ After a few minutes ~ _ **

One of the men in black told everyone to go to their rooms. Mokuba, Lance, and James were sharing a room while Seto made Lilly share a room with him because he said he didn't trust Tristan or Duke, which she agreed with. Everyone else had their own room, except for Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Joey. Tristan shared with Duke and Joey shared with his sister for the same reason as Seto, he didn't trust Tristan or Duke.

Everyone that was participating in the tournament was getting ready for their duels.

After getting her deck ready, Lilly left to go find her friends. She saw Seto leave and Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Namu with him, all go to the main hall. She ran to catch up with them.

Once they were in the main hall Tristan and Joey ran to get all the free food they could eat.

' **Something tells me by the end of this Joey and Tristan will have stomach pains or Seto is going to be sorry that he let them on. Probably both,'**  Lilly thought. She then went to Serenity to talk to her. While they were talking Duke came up to them and started to flirt with them. Joey saw and got mad.

"Leave my sister and her best friend alone!" he yelled at Duke.

"I'll leave Serenity alone for now, but there's nothing you could do about Lilly," He said back as he wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist to piss Joey off. Yami, who had taken control of Yugi's body, saw this and was mad as he noticed Lilly seemed uncomfortable. Yugi, who was in his spirit form was also mad, glaring daggers at Duke. Mai noticed Yami and went up to Duke and hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave her alone or I will personally through you off this blimp," she said with a pissed off face.

"Okay," he said and walked away to get some food and to make sure that he wouldn't be killed by Mai.

"Thanks Mai!" Lilly said. Mai smiled back and left to go talk to Yami again. Lilly saw him and smiled at him. She then saw her brothers and went to them. Seto then had the men bring out a machine that would select duelist randomly.

"Since there are 9 people here 4 duel will go then a filth for the 9th," said a man. He then activated the machine and the numbers were selected.

#6, Ryou Bakura & #3, Yugi Muto.

Everyone had gone up to go see the duel. Lilly was with her brothers. Before the duel even started Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, came out and started to duel against Yami. He then summoned the darkness.

After a few terns Yami summoned Slyfer the Sky Dragon and won the duel. Bakura let go his control of Ryou and thought he would win but Yami still won. Tristan then picked up Ryou and started to walk down with his friends. Yami released his control of Yugi's body and Lilly went with him to go catch up to Ryou.

Once they went to check on him, they saw he was knocked out, they also noticed that his Ring was missing. What they didn't know was that Tea was holding it. She had taken it to give to Marik.

But the real thing was; is she really under his control or not?


	13. The Second and Third Duels!

After the first duel everyone went to their rooms except for Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi. They were looking for Seto so that he could get the blimp to land so that Ryou could be taken to a hospital. They were going to go room by room when Lilly and her little brothers came out of the elevator in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lance.

"This is a restricted area!" said James.

"Hay you guys!" yelled Joey.

"Where is your brother?" asked Yugi.

"In his room right there, but you don't want to disturbed him!" said Mokuba as he pointed to the room right next to him. Joey went and started to bang on it. Seto opened up and everyone went inside. Yugi started to talk to him about Ryou and how he needed help. Seto kept refusing. Then Lilly and Serenity went up to him.

"Please Kaiba show some compassion," started Serenity.

"Pretty please" finish Lilly as he turned to look at them.

"How can you say no to those faces?" asked Tristan.

"Lilly and Serenity are right!" yelled Duke.

"Kaiba please!' said Serenity.

"Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game?" asked Lilly as both girls put their heads down. Tristan and Duke went to stand in front of them to prove their point.

After a few minutes, Seto called the medical team and told them to go get Ryou. The younger brothers then went to their room to play. Everyone then left his room. Lilly went back and gave him a hug.

"Thanks big brother!" she said while she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he said. Lilly then smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Serenity doesn't like Tristan or Duke, so you still have a chance!" She said.

"What?" he asked while blushing. She let go of him, smiled, and winked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she said as she headed to the door.

"Hikari!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she said as she left leaving her brother blushing like crazy.

Once she got outside Tristan and Duke started to flirt with her and Serenity. Duke and Tristan then went to the duel arena to look for Ryou's Millennium Ring, Serenity and Joey went to their rooms, and Lilly decided to go with Yugi and talk about the tournament so far.

Lilly was sitting in a chair in Yugi's room going through her deck and looking at her cards. While going through them she saw three that were placed backwards and had a note on them. She took them out of her deck and put her deck down.

"What is it Lilly?" Yugi asked her.

"These cards were placed in my deck and they're backwards, they also have notes covering the picture on them," she said as she showed him.

"Weird. Why don't we see what they are?" he asked. She started to take the notes of. Once it was of she saw that they were the Toon Light Magician Girl, Toon Light Magician, and a Toon Blue Eyes the White Dragon.

"Wow!" she said as she showed him.

"Aren't those cards Pegasus would have?" he asked.

"I guess. Let's look at the notes" she said as she grabbed them. Two were blank but the third had a note.

_ Dear Lilly-Bear, _

_ I hope you get these. I had to send them to Mokuba just to make sure you got them. I sent him a note saying to give it to your other two brothers, which I knew they would give to you. I know the Deck you have is full of beautiful monsters and cute ones too, so I sent you these. After all, I want you to have the cutest and most beautiful deck in the world, that's why I gave you the deck in the first place. Remember when you were in the hospital and I gave you that deck. It was more then to have a celebrity appearance thing; it was to give someone that deck. That someone was you. You looked so happy to get it and I know you have been taking good care of it. I've been watching. I hope you like these. The Light Magician and The Light Magician Girl, I made especially for you, since they're your favorite cards. The blue Eyes White Dragon is a copy of mine because I know you would probably want something that related to your new big brother. There is a card stuck to it, just take a look. _

Lilly did as the letter said. She pulled the back of the Blue Eyes and saw Toon World.

_ This is so that you can play your three new cards. It is also a copy of the original. Remember, all your cards are ether Rare or you have the only copy. _

_ You're Uncle, _

_ Pegasus. _

"He's your uncle?" asked Yugi.

"No, I think he just wants a family so he calls himself our uncle. He once sent Seto a letter and signed it the same way, so Seto called him up and told him that he was not and never would be his uncle, Pegasus just laughed at him and said that someone has to watch out for him," She said. They then noticed a man in the room.

"I remember you! You’re Shadi!" said Yugi.

"Yes!" he said as he started to talk to Yugi about the puzzle, Yami, and saving the world.

' **How is he not freaked out that some random guy just showed up on the blimp and how did he even get on without anyone noticing? Maybe I should talk to the boys about this?’** thought Lilly as she watched the two talk to each other.

"You must help the Pharaoh save the world," He said. Lilly looked at him. "All 8 millennium items are on this vessel along with the three Egyptian God Cards."

He then told them about the story of the Egyptian God Cards. During the conversation Yami took control.

"I can insure you that Marik won't hold all three Egyptian God Cards," said Yami. Lilly then got up out of her seat, since she was sitting the whole time, and stood next to Yami.

"My Pharaoh," said Shadi as he kneeled down in front of them, "I am sorry my Queen that I didn't notice you earlier."

"I-It's okay. I'm not really the queen! I just look like her so please don't bow to me!" She said blushing out of embarrassment. Yami just smirked at that.

"It's an honor to be in both of your presence," He said. Then they heard Rollin announced that everyone was to report the main hall to decide the next battle. And with that Shadi left.

' **How did he do that!?'**  thought Lilly in shock.

Once they got there, the random selector selected the two duelist that were going to duel.

** #2 Joey wheeler and #7 Marik Ishtar **

' **Something tells me that during and after this battle the whole thing is going to hell,'**  thought Lilly.

Once the duel started, everyone watched as they dueled. After a while, it didn't look to good for Joey.

"You guys still think he can win?" asked Serenity.

"Sure," said Tea as she daydreamed about Yami/Yugi.

"Of course he can!" said Lilly form the other side, "as long as he knows you're here he is going to keep on trying till he can't no more!"

"Thanks Lilly!" said Joey.

"You're welcome Blondie!" she said as she went to go stand by Serenity and Yugi. During the duel Yami took control. Joey looked like he was going to lose but he ended up winning. Odeon, his appoint, told them that Namu was the real Marik. Joey, Yami, and Lilly went to his side. Namu then started to have a fight with his evil self, who had finally shown.

"Who are you?" asked Yami as he left Odeon's side. Lilly followed and stood next to him.

"I am the real Marik and now I will finish what the other couldn't. I will have your power, with your puzzle around my neck where it belongs, and you're Queen as mine!" he said. Everyone looked shocked or in Seto's and Yami/Yugi's case, angry, or in Tea's case happy because of the thought of Lilly being gone.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Yami as he stepped in front of Lilly.

"I don't care about all your Egyptian fairytales, but leave my little sister out of them!" yelled Seto at Marik.

"You will be my Queen!" said Marik to Lilly.

' **Something isn't right about him. It's like he is more evil then earlier. Wait! Could it be that he is the dark part of Marik? Like Yugi and Yami or Ryou and Bakura? Yugi and Ryou are Hikari's, or the light, while there Yami's, or the dark, are Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. Maybe Marik is a Hikari and then there is his Yami, Yami Marik. I hope that's it because if it's not then there's no way of stopping him. If there is a good Marik then maybe he is still in there and will be able to help us stop his bad self! Also, why am I always being brought into this shit! I don't want to be anyone's queen?"**  thought Lilly to herself as she looked at him.

After that, they took Odeon to the doctors on the blimp to make sure he was okay. They said he was fine but would be unconscious for a while. They then went back to the main hall to see who would duel next.

** #4 Mai Valentine and #5 Marik Ishtar **

Everyone went up to the dueling platform for the duel. All of Mai's friends were afraid for her. If she lost this duel, she could lose more than a chance at the championships.

They were taken to the shadow realm and whenever Mai lost a monster, she lost part of her memory of one friend for each monster. First it was Tea (not that a lot of them cared). Then Joey. Lilly stood next to Yami and looked at Mai with a sad face.

"What can we do to help her?" she asked.

"We can use our Millennium Items to help her remember," said Yami. She looked at him and nodded. He grabbed her hand and an eye appeared on his forehead, her bracelet started to glow. They then appeared in Mai's mind.

"You're not alone Mai," said Yami.

"We're here for you when you need us," said Lilly.

"Lilly? Yugi? What are you both doing up here?" she asked.

"Yes, Why?" asked Marik angry. After a little talking to Mai, both Yami and Lilly left her mind.

When Mai was dulling again, she managed to get the Wing Dragon of Ra from Marik and give it to herself, but she couldn't play it because she couldn't read the Egyptian writing on it.

She played the card, but since she couldn't read the writing Marik was able to get it on his side. He then had Mai cornered and was going to attack. Joey got on the platform and ran to Mai and tried to talk to her and she heard him. Marik had The Wing Dragon of Ra prepared to attack them when Yami got in front of them and took the attack. He then fainted and Mai lost. Marik went to her and sent her mind into the shadow realm.

' **Oh no. Who else will we end up losing to this maniac?'**  thought Lilly as she went to Yami to check if he was okay while Joey went to Mai.  **'But who will duel next? Will I have to go against big brother? Or not?'**


	14. The Last Three Duels!

Everybody was in Mai's room. They were watching her.

"She still won't wake up," said Serenity as she and Lilly sat on chairs near Mai's bed.

"I hope she wakes up soon," said Lilly.

"Why don't you guys go to the next duel? Lilly has to go anyway and we don't all have to be here," said Serenity.

"She's right," said Yami.

"I wonder who's going next?" said Joey.

When they got to the main hall they saw everyone there and waited to see who would duel next.

** #1 Seto Kaiba and #8 the mysterious duelist, who Lilly knew was Ishizu. **

' **Wait a minute; isn't Ishizu's last name Ishtar? Doesn't that make her Marik's sister or something?'**  Lilly thought to herself. Her eyes widened at the thought.

Everyone then went to the dueling arena and saw Seto already waiting for his appoint.

"Good luck big brother!" said Lilly with a smile to her brother. He gave a small smile back.

"Yeah! Good luck Kaiba!" said Joey. Seto glared at him.

"I don't need luck," he said back.

"Why I ought to kick his sorry ass! If he doesn't need luck then why did he let her say it to him?" complained Joey.

"Calm down Joey," said Yami.

Then the 8th duelist appeared. She stepped onto the platform and then Rollin asked for her name.

"Ishtar," she said.

' **I knew it!'**  thought Lilly with a smile.

"Hi Ishizu!" said Lilly.

"Hello Lilly," she said with a smile to Lilly.

"Why are you here?" asked Seto.

"To save my brother," she said.

They then started to duel. Every once in a while she would start talking to Marik.

' **No matter what she will always take care of her little brother, just like any true older sibling would,'**  thought Lilly, **'I hope we get him back for both his and her sake.'**

As the battle went on, Ishizu started to tell Seto about his future and eventually something happened to Seto that let him win. Everyone then went back to the main hall to see who Lilly would go against.

** #0 Lilly and #2 Joey **

"Looks like it's you against me!" said Lilly with a smile.

"Yup!" said Joey as they went up to the dueling platform. Once they were there Joey and Lilly got ready.

"This duel is between Joey Wheeler and Lilly Anne Kaiba," said Rollin.

Then the duel started.

"You first Joey!" said Lilly.

"Sure!" he said.

"Has anybody realized that we have never seen Lilly duel before?" asked Serenity.

"She's right!" said Duke.

"Then this will be the first," said Yami.

"I play Jinso and one face down card" said Joey. Lilly looked at him.

"I draw!" she said and then looked at her card. She smiled, "I play the magic card Favorite Summoning! This card allows me to summon any two cards in my deck or in my hand to the field and I chose my Light Magician and my Light Magician Girl!"

The two cards then appeared on the duel arena.

"They're so pretty!" said Serenity.

"Yeah," said Tristan and Duke in awe.

"Now I play another magic card called Sibling Destruction! This card allows my Light Magician siblings to attack your life point directly and it also gives them a power up of whatever life points I have!" she said.

"Wow! That's gives her Light Magician 2150 and her Light Magician Girl a 2250! And if they attack she automatically wins!" said Mokuba. Everyone just stared in awe.

"Now attack my Magicians!" she said as they attacked. Joey's life points went to zero.

"She won in one tern!" said Tristan. Lilly walked to Joey and smiled.

"That was fun! I was lucky I pulled that card on my first tern, it usually takes me forever to get it and I'm usually already down to less the half my life points!" she said. He smiled back.

"You're really good! You didn't even give me time to fight back!" he said. They then went back to their rooms.

Lilly went with Seto to the information room because he was having Mokuba, Lance, and James look up the text on The Wing Dragon of Ra.

"Have you guys been able to translate the text on The Winged Dragon of Ra yet?" asked Seto.

"We're pretty close!" said Lance.

"But there's a problem," said James.

"The computer mainframe can't decipher the last few words!" said Mokuba. Lilly and Seto then looked at the writing.

"I can read it!" said Seto in shock.

"I can too!" said Lilly.

After a few seconds, both older siblings fell to the floor. They had started to remember some of the things they were told over the few weeks.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. Are you okay brother?' Lilly asked Seto when she noticed that he still seemed out of it.

"Seto?" asked Mokuba.

After a few minutes, Rollin announced that the first round was over and what would happen for the second round.

"The four remaining finalist are; Yugi, Marik, Lilly, and Seto. The dueling will continue at our next destination" he said.

Lilly went to check on Mai and saw the gang already there.

"Hay guys," she said with a smile. They all greeted her. She went to Serenity and gave her a hug, "She'll be back soon. I promise."

Ishizu came in and started to tell everyone about how Marik used to be. From when he first saw the outside world to becoming evil. She then gave the necklace to Yugi.

"I think it would be better if Lilly held it," he said as he gave it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup," he said. She smiled and put it on.

Everyone then left except Tea and Ishizu. Once Ishizu left, Lilly went to her.

' **I know you're inside Tea. You want to stop your evil self,"**  she said to Tea. She then saw her eyes turn completely blue.

' **How did you know?'**  asked Marik as he appeared near Tea,  **'And how can you speak to me without moving your mouth?'**

' **My bracelet lets me. I figured it out last week when I freaked Seto out by telling him things in his head. It was funny! Anyway, I won't stop you. I can see that you mean to do good now. Just be careful. I don't think your sister will be able to take it if she found out she lost you forever.'**

' **Don't worry I will,'** he responded with a sweat drop to her earlier statement.

' **But if you can't stop him and get sent to the shadow realm, my friends and I will stop him and get you back,'**  she thought to him with a smile. He smiled back.

' **Thank you,'**  He said as she left the room.

' **You're welcome.'**

Lilly went to her younger brother's room to make sure they were asleep. Once she made sure they were asleep, she then went to her room and saw that Seto wasn't there yet.

' **I wonder where he is,'**  she thought. She then got dressed in her P.J.s and went to bed.

**_ ~ In some random room ~ _ **

"Holy crap! Where am I?" screamed Lilly as she noticed she wasn't in her room on the blimp.

"Lilly, what are you doing in my mind?" asked Yugi as he looked at her.

"I don't know. I went to bed and now I'm here!" she said freaking out. Yugi sweat dropped at her silliness.

"Well let's go look for Yami and see what's up."

"Mkay!" she said going back to normal which caused Yugi to fall on the floor in shock at her quick mood change.

As they went out the door and went to Yami's door. They then went in.

"Holy shit! I would hate to get lost in here!" said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Yugi.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice. They turned around to see Yami.

"Were you trying to scare the living shit out of me?" she asked with a red face. He just smirked.

"Ass hole," she whispered to herself. Yugi herd and laughed. Yami just started at them.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing!" said Lilly in a cute innocent voice. Yugi laughed harder at Yami because his face was a little red, though his was red too, it was hard to tell if it was from the laughing or from the way Lilly had talked; he thought she looked cute.

"You must have been restless to be here," he said to Yugi and then looked at Lilly, "But why are you here?"

"I don't know? Maybe you wanted me to be here so much I just ended up here," she said eyeing both boys suspiciously. They both blushed.

"Well, anyway, I was a little nervous," said Yugi, changing the topic.

"Yes, of course, tell me what's on your mind."

"Things seem to be getting out of hand lately," said Lilly as she looked in a random direction.

"And the dangers growing," said Yugi.

"That's true. It grows as we get near our destiny," said Yami.

"So that's why? I think I'm starting to understand this place. I think I'm starting understand why it's so complex."

"How?" asked Lilly as she stood at the side of the two boys and looked at them.

"All these confusing paths, they represent the mysteries of your past!" he said looking around.

"And all the questions he has about the future!" said Lilly, understand what Yugi was getting at.

"That's right!" said Yami.

"I know we will figure this all out and I'm not letting anyone stand in our way!" said Yugi with a huge smile.

"Me too!" said Lilly.

They then walked to some steps and sat on them. Yami started to talk to Yugi about the last time he was there. Lilly just looked at all the places around her.

' **I want to go and look around so bad, but I'm afraid I'll get lost! But it's so tempting!** ' she thought to herself with anime tears.

She couldn't take it anymore and got up and went looking around.

' **Well I couldn't find anything so I should go back to the boys. I wonder if they noticed I was gone,'**  she thought as she tried to find her way back,  **'Oh SHIT! I KNEW I WOULD GET LOST BUT STILL I DID IT!'**

She then started to run into different rooms. She finally gave up and went through a door that led her to a bed room.

** 'I guess I'll just wait here,' **  she thought as she finally collapsed on the bed.

"I really need to learn not to wonder off that much, but then I would be so bored and what would be the fun in that?" she said as she closed her eyes.

"You wouldn't get lost as much," said a voice. She then felt the bed move. She opened her eyes to see Yami above her. She raised an eye brow.

"But what would I do if I couldn't look around places? I would be so bored out of my mind that I would die!" she said. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with being dead?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well if I died I wouldn't be in a puzzle, I would be in the afterlife and you and everyone else would never be able to see me again," she said while closing her eyes again. He smiled at her.

"I would make you come into the puzzle and stay with me no matter what," he stared. He then leaned next to her ear with a smirk on his face, "You are my Queen and no one can take you away from me, no matter what they do to you or me. Besides, I thought I made that clear a long time ago," he then moved his head back so that he could see her reaction.

Her eyes shot open and her face was red. She didn't realize that he was still hovering over her, so when she shot up to get up, she ended up slamming herself against him, knocking both of them off the bed. He had landed on the floor and she landed on him. She quickly got up and ran behind Yugi who has just entered the room.

"Yugi! Save me! A dead guy is trying to put the moves on me!" she said as she hugged Yugi, making him blush. "It makes him the ultimate pedophile!"

"I am not!" yelled Yami in his defense.

"Don't worry Lilly! I will save you!" said Yugi dramatically as he ran and tackled Yami. The two then started to fake fight while Lilly cheered Yugi on.

**_ ~ A few minutes later ~ _ **

"Um. I think I should go back to my own mind," Lilly said as the boys stopped 'fighting'.

"Yeah," they said as they noticed she started to disappear.

"See you later!" she said as she woke up in her room. She looked around and saw that her brother still wasn't there.

** 'Next time, I'm going to make sure he's in bed like I do the other three! If he's not then I'll drag him to his bed and tie him up if I have to!'  ** she thought to herself. She then heard a knock on her door; she changed really quickly, and went to open it.

"Hay Hikari!" said Yugi as Tea glared at her from behind him.

"Hay!"

"Well I want to go look at the dueling arena. I think something's going on up there."

"Okay!" she said as the three went to the elevator and went up.

When they got there, they saw a shadow game.

"Oh shit!" said Lilly.

"Bakura is in there and he must be dueling against Marik," said Yugi.

"Oh Ryou!" said Lilly. She looked at Yugi, but saw Yami standing there instead.

"If he loses this duel, he will be sent to the shadow realm. Enough people have gotten hurt already, so please go back down stairs!" he said to both girls.

"No way! I'm staying!" said Lilly.

"But -"

"Keep on trying to get me to leave and I'll push you over board!" she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"We must put an end to Marik's plans!"

"We will!" she said with a smile.

"You make it sound so easy, but he seems to get stronger and more evil with each duel and I fear the darker Marik becomes, the hard it will be to shield the world from his raft. Now he's targeting my friends because of a grudge he holds against me. He also wants to take you because you are a reincarnation of my Queen. We have to stop him before his insanity claims anymore of our friends or, maybe, even you."

"Don't worry! Were your friends and we will stay with you no matter what!" said Tea.

' **If you're a good enough friend you wouldn't have to remind your friends constantly that they have their friends. I mean even I give the occasional friend speech but that's only like once in a while. Not every single day!'**  thought Lilly annoyed. Yami looked at her shocked.

' **That isn't nice,"**  thought Yami back to her. Her eyes widened.

' **Oh shit! I sent that to you when I meant to think that to myself. Oh well, now you know my little secret: this bracelet gives me the power to speak into people minds!'** she thought back and looked at him with a wink and a smile. He smiled back. Tea saw that they were ignoring her and was mad.

After a few second, Yami went into the shadows, leaving Lilly and Tea there.

"Lilly," said Tea.

"Yeah," she said and looked at her. She saw that her eyes were completely blue, "Marik?"

"I need your help. Do you know what room my sister is in?"

"Yeah. Follow me," she said as she led him there.

Once there she left to look for her brother to see if she could get him to sleep. She went down a few doors and finally found him.

"Big brother, what are you still doing up? Even you need some sleep. Besides, there's another round of finals tomorrow or today. . . what time is it again?" she said to him

"I know that, Lilly, that's exactly what I'm preparing for. We're currently on course to Kaiba Corp Island. This is where the finals will take place and a champion will be crowned. It's a fitting place for our victory and soon we will arrive."

"Our victory?"

"Yes I shall get first place and you shall be runner up."

"Okay!" she said with a smile, "But what if I get first and you get second?"

"Then I will accept that, for now that is," He smiled back at her. He then started to tell her about how he was going to show the world that he was better than his step-father.


	15. Virtual Duel!

Lilly was sleeping in a chair in the control room of the ship, when a violent shake woke her up.

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked at the boys. Seto ran into the room and stood by her.

"The blimp is changing courses on its own!" said Mokuba.

"See!" said Lance as they all looked to see that they were right.

"Impossible. How can this be?" asked Seto.

"I don't know. It's as if the auto pilot was reprogrammed!" said one of the men.

"Then shut it down and do it right now!" said Lilly.

"Hay! What's up with the turbulence?" asked Joey as he and the others ran into the room.

"Yeah! Some of us sleep past five!" said Tristan.

"Oh no! The auto pilot isn't responding, Mr. Kaiba!" said the same man from before. Everything then started to tilt to the side. Since James, Mokuba, and Lance were in a seat that was surrounded on all sides, they were safe from tipping over, but everyone else wasn't. Lilly and Seto held onto the sides of the seat as everyone else tried not to fall.

"Make it respond!" said Seto as he grabbed Lilly since he noticed she was starting to lose her grip.

"But it's rejecting every signal one of my commands. What should I do?"

"I pay you good money, so do whatever it takes to get us back on course!" said Seto.

"That piece of junk?" asked Tristan.

"Hay! Watch what you're calling junk. That's where our company started!" said Mokuba.

"Is that the final dueling site?" asked Yugi.

"It is," said Lilly.

"I built it from the ruins of my step-fathers empire. It symbolizes the triumph of new over old," said Seto as Yugi and the others looked at him.

"Kaiba Corp wasn't always a game company. The corporation was originally set up by our stepdad to construct weapons and high-tech vehicles for war, but then Seto toke over and changed all that. That island out there used to be the company's main headquarters, until my brother tore all the military factories down. Then he built that tower over the rubble to symbolize the new Kaiba Corporation!" Said Mokuba.

"That's enough Mokuba!" said Seto angrily.

"I think we hit a sore spot," said Joey.

"I got it! The navigator is taking commands from an outside source. Someone's hacked into the main frame and reset the coordinates!" said Rollin.

"That's not possible!" said James.

"The security system on this ship is state of the art!" said Lance.

"Our situation is getting worse! We're losing altitude!" said Rollin as they started to plummet.

"We can see that you buffoon!" said Seto.

"Everyone hold on to something!" he said as they skid on the water, "Is everyone okay?"

"You mean besides the whiplash and the sprained ankle?" asked Tristan as he got up from the floor. He and everybody else were on the floor. The only ones that weren't; Mokuba, James, and Lance, because they were in there seats, and Serenity, Lilly, and Seto, because Lilly had pulled Serenity to her side and Seto was holding on to them.

"Can you say law suet!" yelled Joey.

"Try the emergency override system!" said Lilly.

"It's no use! I've been completely locked out!"

Then a boy appeared on the TV. He started to say that he would be the one calling the shots and said how he and Seto went a long way back. He said his name was Noah. Then a machine came out of the water and they started to descend to it. Once in, Noah told them to follow his orders or else.

"Stay here," said Seto as he started to go outside.

"No! You can't go alone!" said Lilly.

"I'm going to you, Noah, alone. Have any problems with that?" he asked. Right after they started to get shot at by lasers.

"What to reconsider that?" asked Noah.

"I'll answer for him!" said Joey.

"Now let's try again, shall we Seto. Please be so kind to step out of the ship WITH your friends!"

They all went outside.

"Let me handle this and we will be out of here soon," said Seto.

"Look I don't know want this kid's beef is with you, but it's our problem now to. So why don't you just get over yourself?" said Joey.

"Now will you all proceed straight ahead and we can continue this party," said Noah as the doors in front of them opened. They then started to walk down the hallway till they reached another room.

Once they reached the other room, they were surrounded by light and evil laughter. Then the Big five appeared.

"It can't be!" said Seto.

"You should have known we'd be back, Seto Kaiba, for revenge!" said one of them. All five men looked at the group in a weird way, causing Lilly and Serenity to move behind their older brothers, "Surprised to see us again Kaiba?"

"So you know these men?" asked Tristan.

"Suddenly I feel really under dressed!" said Duke.

"They seem really familiar," said Yugi.

"These are the five creeps that tried to get rid of Seto and take over Kaiba Corp. Gansly, Crump, Johnson, Nesbit and Lector. Also known as the Big Five!" said Mokuba.

"That's right! They trapped Kaiba in cyber land till we saved him!" said Joey.

"Almost right?" said Seto as he started to tell his story with the Big Five. They then started to talk to the Big Five about a new game they were going to play.

"It's a game you're all quite familiar with. It's a game of virtual duel monsters tournament and you're all invited to play!" said one of them.

"Why do you guys want to duel us?" asked Yugi.

"Our minds have been trapped in here for so long, we've lost our bodies," said one.

"But if we defeat you in Noah's virtual world, we'll return to the real world, but in your bodies," said another.

"No one's taking over my body again!" said Joey.

"Now, it is time to pay a special visit to are virtual dueling world!" said another as everything around them went wacky.

"I'm sure you'll find this world unlike anything you've ever seen," said another. They all found themselves on the ground. They got up and saw that they were in a forest.

"It's a jungle!" said Tristan.

"Not quite," said Yugi.

"What do you mean Yugi, it looks like a jungle to me!" said Tea.

"Weren't you listening?" asked Lilly.

"This environment is virtual," said Seto.

"Brother I'm scared!" said both Lilly and Serenity as they ran to their older brothers when they saw something that scared them. Then the ground underneath them started to shake.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Mokuba. Then a giant dinosaur came out.

"Now don't be s-s-s-cared" said Joey, "It's just a hologram"

"Are you sure?" asked Serenity.

"Don't I seem sure?" asked Joey as they all ran except for Lilly and Seto. It then tried to attack them, but went through them and walked away.

"So fake," said Lilly rolling her eyes.

"But you were afraid earlier?" asked Seto with a raised eyebrow.

"It came out of nowhere!"

Then a Seto clone came out and the Big Five started to explain the duels to them through it and another clone. After that, they were back in the room they were before.

"Our scanners show that your chances of escape are 0% and falling quickly," said one of them as they all laughed.

"Let's start this! You stiffs are going down!" said Joey.

"Who's going down?" asked one of them as a hole formed under Joey and he fell through it. It then closed up.

"Joey! No!" said Serenity as she, James, and Lance tried to get to him.

"As you can see, we plan on separating you all before the duels," said one as everyone started to fall into holes. Tea fell through one, then Serenity, Lance, and James, then Duke and Tristan, then Seto and Mokuba, and finally Lilly and Yugi.

** ~ With Joey ~ **

Joey woke up near a castle.

"I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore," he said.

** ~ With Tea ~ **

Tea was in a canyon.

"Great now what?" she asked looking around.

** ~ With Serenity, James, and Lance ~ **

Serenity, James, and Lance were in a forest near a lake.

"Hello!" asked James.

"Is anybody there!" yelled Lance.

"Can anybody hear us!" asked Serenity.

** ~ With Duke and Tristan ~ **

Duke and Tristan were in a house.

"Duke, Duke, Speak to me buddy!" said Tristan to Duke.

"Where's Serenity and Lilly?" he asked.

**_ ~ Back with Tea ~ _ **

"Why do I feel the urge to hit Lilly?" asked Tea with a pissed face. "And why doesn't anyone hit on me?"

** ~ With Seto and Mokuba ~ **

Seto and Mokuba were deep in a forest.

"Seto! Are you okay?" asked Mokuba as he shook Seto to wake him up.

"I've been in better moods. And you?" said Seto as he got up.

"I'm fine. I think. I hope the others are okay."

** ~ With Lilly and Yugi ~ **

Lilly and Yugi ended up deep in a forest.

"Dimmit!" said Lilly.

"It's okay, we'll find the others," said Yugi.

"I hope so," she said back.

"All the stuff here looks so real. It's hard to believe it's virtual," said Yugi.

"Well you better get used to this place because I'm going to make sure you never leave," said a voice as something came out of the water. "Are you familiar with the phrase 'it's time to duel?' Well this is the last time you're both ever going to hear it. Why, you both look like you don't recognize me, children, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. Well I'm Gansly, former vice-president of strategy at Kaiba Corp. and a proud founding member of the Big Five. But for now I have taken the form of the Deep Sea Worrier."

"Big deal Gansly, you don't scare us!" said Yugi.

"Behind your virtual disguise is a sad old man!" said Lilly.

"You wouldn't stand a chance in a duel against ether one of us if your life depended on it!"

"Did you say my life, Yugi; once I defeat you I will finally have a life again!"

"What are you saying?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot the rules of our game already. If you win, which you won't, you're free to go and if I win, I get to return to the real world in your body. I can't wait to be young again, but I will have to change the hair cut of yours and I'm sure your friends will be a perfect fit for the rest of the Big Five!"

"Keep dreaming pal!" said Lilly getting mad she was going to go and get ready to duel him when Yami stepped in front of her.

"Listen Gansly, you and the others won't succeed in keeping my friends here. Mark my words!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

' **What the hell you goanna do? Jump him or something?'**  Lilly thought to him with a sweat drop.

' **That's what it looks like,'**  thought Yugi as he appeared next to them.

' **I think he's trying to act cool.'**

' **That or he could be trying to impress you,"** thought Yugi with a bit of annoyance and jealousy.

' **Who Knows?'**

' **You both realize that I can hear you?'**  asked Yami in annoyance.

' **Yup!'**  they both answered innocently.

"Really, that's if you can keep up with the new rules!" he said to Yami.

"Just try me!" said Yami back to him as he made sure Lilly was right behind him. Gansly started to explain the rules to them again. The cards started to appear in front of Yami.

"Since real cards aren't valid in this world, you'll have to build a new deck from scratch."

"Wow! So many cards!" said Lilly as she looked over Yami's shoulder as he picked cards.

"Careful. Don't let any jems slip by."

"Alright. Let's go!" said Yami.

"How quickly we forget. Chose a deck master and I'll even be kind enough to let your girlfriend help you," he said to them. Yami then looked at his cards with Lilly looking over his shoulder. He was going to pick the Dark Magician, when Coribo started to move.

"I think he wants to be your deck master," said Lilly to him as Coribo appeared out of its card and dance around. Lilly started to laugh.

"Coribo?" asked Yami.

"Interesting choice," said Gansly.

"Hold on! I didn't choose him!" he said back as Coribo started to rub against his face.

"He's so cute!" said Lilly as he went to her next. She gave the fluff ball a hug.

"Sorry. Once a deck master is chosen, it cannot be changed. Besides, it looks like your girlfriend likes him."

"Great," said Yami as he swatted Coribo away from them. He then looked at him, "I didn't chose you, but now we must win the together," Coribo nodded.

"Aw! You both look so cute!" said Lilly as she looked at them. Coribo went to her and started to float around her. She smiled and laughed. Yami looked at them and smiled.

"What a beautiful girl. Maybe once I win your body, I'll take her with me," said Gansly. Lilly paled.

"Go to hell Bitch!" she yelled.

"Feisty. I like that!" he said as Lilly got even more freaked out and hid behind Yami.

They then started to duel.

' **There talking more than dueling!'**  thought Lilly, who was completely bored.

' **Don't worry, they'll start dueling soon!'**  said Yugi as he appeared next to her to keep her company. She then looked at him.

' **I just realized how short you are compared to Yami!'**  she said. He looked at her.

' **How can you see me? And that's not nice!'**

' **Another ability of the bracelet and I just speak the truth!'**  she said **. 'Yami better win! If he doesn't then I can promise you I will kill myself because there is no way I am going with that freak!'**

' **Don't worry! We won't let anyone take you!'**  said Yugi with a determined look on his face. The duel then started.

As the duel went on, Yami was attacked by his own monster and went skidding back.

"Are you okay?" asked Lilly.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said as he went back to dueling.

' **I hope this ends soon and that we can leave soon,'**  Lilly thought to herself.

As the duel went on Yami eventually was on his stomach on the ground. Lilly ran to him.

"Are you okay? You've got to get up? Please!" she said as she started to cry thinking he was badly hurt.

"Looks like your down for the count!" said Gansly.

"Never!" he said as he started to get up. Once he was up, Lilly gave him a hug.

"Please be more careful," she said before she backed away. He looked at her a nodded. Then they continued dueling.

**_ ~ Sometime later ~ _ **

Yami was about to lose, but then Coribo multiplied and became a wall. After a little more dueling, Yami won. He then knelt on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. It's time to find our friends. There is no way of telling what dangers Noah has put our friends through."

"I hope my brothers are okay,"

A door then appeared in front of them and, after some time of discussing what might happen if they go through it, they went through it.


	16. Penguins and Judges!

Lilly and Yugi were running through a tunnel that didn't seem to end. They had stopped to catch their breath really quick and then continued running till a hole opened up underneath them and they fell through.

When Lilly opened her eyes, she saw Tea looking at her.

"Where am I?" asked Lilly.

"I found you on the ground after a portal appeared," said Tea as she helped her up.

"Where's Yugi? I was with him when a hole opened up underneath us and we fell through."

"I didn't see him. Maybe he ended up some place else."

"Let's just hope he's okay," she said as they walked to a lake and saw penguins. They then got on the boat with them and when they asked them a question, they all got off the boat and swam away. When they got to land they looked at all the penguins.

"Hi, we come in peace?" said Lilly.

"Take us to your master?" asked Tea. They then started to clear a space for them. They then saw a lot of stairs.

"If we have to climb all those stairs, there better be someone who speaks English," said Tea as they started to climb.

Once they reached the top, they opened the doors and saw a penguin that turned out to be Crump, former accountant of Kaiba Corp.

He then said that he would duel one of them. Both girls decided Lilly because she knew more about dueling then Tea did.

Remembering what she had seen Yami do when he was forced to duel, she picked her cards. Her deck master was the Light Magician Girl.

They then started to duel.

_ ~ Sometime Later (Cause I suck at writing duels) ~ _

Lilly was doing the best she could do, since she still didn't know that much about the new rules and such. One was when ether of them lost life points, ice world surround them

"Man, its cold!" said Tea.

"I can't take it much longer!" said Lilly.

Lilly was about to play a card when Light Magician Girl put her hand over hers.

' **Hikari wait!'**  she said as Lilly looked at her,  **'My deck master ability allows us to talk telepathy. I'm here to guide you.'**

"Okay. You have my trust!" Lilly said as the both grabbed the card and played it, "I play Offering to the Doom. I then switch my monster from defense to attack mood. Revel Fire Sorcerer. Now let's warm up!"

Fire Sorcerer used her fire to warm up Lilly and Tea.

"That's better!" said Tea.

"Now I activate my monsters special ability. Now attack!" she said as her monster attacked. It took down a lot of his life points.

"Now your rule is against you!" said Tea.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a penguin. We like the cold!" he said as he then played a penguin and gave it a sword.

"That's not good!" said Lilly. Her monster was destroyed and ice formed around her legs.

"You're sick!" said Tea as she watched helplessly.

"It will all be over soon. Your life points are down almost 50% and with no monsters to hide behind. You're out in the cold!"

"It's freezing!" said Tea.

"My legs are numb!" said Lilly as she shivered. The Light Magician Girl just looked at the girls in worry.

** Lilly/2250 – Crump/2200 **

"I can't feel my toes!" said Lilly. She grabbed a card in her shaking hand.

' **Be strong,'**  said Light Magician Girl.

"Alright!"

"Hurry so I can have a body again!" said Crump.

"If I play you and he attacks you I done!" said Lilly as she looked at her deck master.

"So very true."

"I play one monster face down in defense mood and end my tern!"

"An extremely desperate move for an extremely desperate girl. And my hand continues to grow more powerful. And now take this! Flying Penguin attack!" he said as his monster attacked Lilly's. She then drew a card.

' **This should come in handy!'**  she thought.

"Play whatever card you like, but I will win!" he said as Lilly drew another card.

' **It's not powerful enough!'** she thought.

' **Hikari, don't give up so fast. He has a secret skill that can help you.'**

"Hu? What kind of a skill? Wait I know!" she said as she played the card, "Let's go!" she then used his special ability to give him more points and then she had him attack.

"We're safe!" said Tea.

"For now," said Lilly.

Crump then played another monster and when Lilly sent hers to attack it. When his monster was destroyed, Crump activated Revenge Sacrifice. He then sent a card to attack her. The ice around her went up to her waist.

"Lilly!" said Tea.

' **There's nothing I can do!'**  thought Lilly.

' **Yes you can! Play me! It's your only hope!'**  said The Light Magician Girl

"I move Light Magician Girl to the field!" she said.

"Don't you realize that if your deck master is destroyed, you automatically lose!' he said to her. He then brought back his Torpedo Penguin and had it attack Lilly directly. The ice had almost covered her hole.

"Lilly!" said Tea scared.

Lilly was getting scared but then the Light Magician Girl used her deck master special ability to bring back all the monsters that were destroyed. This allowed her to draw 4 new cards. She then looked at the four cards and saw the card she needed and played it.

"So, what exactly does this card do?' asked Tea.

"This is the card known as My Love is Coming. It allows whatever monster I use it on to have their love to come to the field automatically. Whether I have the card or not," said Lilly as a purple sphere came and landed on her duel disk. It was the Dark Magician. He then appeared on the field.

"I don't know where he came from but I'm not complaining!" said Tea.

"What! My calculation said for sure that I would win!" said Crump.

"Neutral Magic attack!" said the Light Magician Girl as she and the Dark Magician combined there attacks. Then Crump lost and disappeared.

"Wow!" said Tea.

"I won!" said Lilly as the ice around her disappeared and she fell. Tea caught her and helped her up.

**_ ~ Sometime Later ~ _ **

When she woke up she saw Tea and Yugi looking down on her.

"Lilly!" said Tea as she hugged her, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

' **I think the cold got to her head!'** thought Lilly as she returned the hug awkwardly.

"You did it!" said Yugi.

"I was almost a human Ice pop!" said Lilly, "I'm so glad that's over!"

"We are too!" said Yugi.

The three of them then started to walk. Lilly was shivering like crazy while the other two were alright.

"Lilly, are you okay?" asked Tea.

"Y-yeah, just a little c-c-cold," she said. Both Tea and Yugi looked at each other than at her. Yugi then took off his jacket and gave it her.

"Here," he said to her with a small blush.

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked.

"Yeah! Besides, out of the three of us, you were the one trapped in ice!" said Tea.

"Thanks!" she said back to them as they continued walking **. 'Why can't she be this nice all the time? I bet that soon she will go back to being a bitch. Oh well! Better enjoy it while it last.'**

They then came upon a door.

"Look a door!" said Lilly.

"I wonder where it leads!" said Tea.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Yugi as they ran to it.

When they went through it they saw Joey dueling someone.

"Who let in the draft?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" said the three.

"Hay! Yugi, Tea, Lilly! Where ya been?" he asked.

"Order!" said one of the Big Five. Tea, Yugi, and Lilly then went to sit down and watch the duel. Lilly gave Yugi back his jacket, with a kiss on his cheek making him blush a bright red and causing Yami to laugh at him.

While watching, they saw Joey get attacked.

"Joey!' they yelled.

"Lucky move Jonson!" he said.

"He's in trouble!" said Yugi.

While he continued to duel, Lilly and Yugi started to get suspicious.

Then Noah appeared.

"Master, what brings you here?" asked Jonson.

"Silence!" he said.

"Yes."

"Time out! Stop the duel!"

"What's the deal?" asked Tea.

"Noah, you can't sir, please. I'm only a few moves away from taking over this fool's body!" said Jonson.

"You don't deserve that prize Jonson. Not after what you just pulled!" said Noah.

"So, he is a cheater!" said Joey.

"Sad to say, it's true. The honorable Judge Man is nothing but a fraud that has been cheating you from the very beginning. He's been using my virtual technology to tamper with your dice roll!"

"How bout I tamper with your face. M\r. So-called-man-of –justice!" said Joey as he looked at Jonson.

"Sir I had to make sure I won. I can't take it here any longer!" said Jonson.

"Your excuses bore me. I brought you to my world under my rules that you would defeat Seto Kaiba and his little friends, but if you cheat, I can't prove I'm more deserving then him. For years I lived in Seto's shadow, trying to prove that I'm the better one, that I should be the president of Kaiba Corp. not him, and it's about time that I prove to Gozoboro Kaiba that he should have left the company to me!" said Noah.

"What is he talking about?" asked Lilly.

Joey then complained that he still wanted to duel, so they did, but with Jonson playing fair this time. He then made Jonson pick a card from his hand. He tricked in to thinking he picked the wrong card so he switches what card to pick. He then attacked him and won.

"Go Joey!" said Lilly as they started to congratulate him.

Joey started to freak out after they told him that the Big Five wanted to duel them all, knowing that his sister would have some trouble since she didn't duel a lot, if she dueled at all. And with that they went looking for the rest of their friends.


	17. Virtual Mess!

Lilly, Tea, Joey, and Yugi were walking through a tunnel after they had gone through a door earlier.

"I hope the others are okay," said Tea.

"I hope my little brothers are okay," said Lilly sadly. Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're fine! I just know it!" he said trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him.

"And if there not I'm going to kill you!" she said in a sweet voice that scared Joey and caused the other two to laugh at his face.

Joey then started to run down the tunnel hoping to find his sister, or run away from Lilly, whatever came first. The others ran after him.

"NO!" they heard a voice.

"That sounded like Serenity!" said Tea.

"Joey!" said Yugi.

"What?" asked Joey.

"We will make sure that she's okay."

"Tristan!" said another voice.

"Where are you!" said another.

"That sounds like James and Lance!" said Tea.

"Lilly," said Joey.

"Let's go! We need to make sure there okay and by the sound of it Tristan's in trouble!" said Lilly as she looked at her friends. They nodded and started running.

They ran till they got to a railing.

"Where are we?" asked Yugi. Lilly and Joey ran to the side.

"Serenity!" yelled Joey.

"James, Lance!" yelled Lilly.

"Up here!" said Joey. They started to talk then looked at Duke.

"Where's Tristan?" asked Lilly.

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Joey.

"No, he lost!"

"Oh no, Tristan!" said Tea as she fell to the floor. Joey then started to tell Serenity not to give up.

The duel went on.

**_ ~ Some Time Later ~ _ **

At the end of the duel, the guy they were facing refused to give back Tristan's body and left. Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Lilly ran down the stairs to their friends.

"We're all back together again!" said Tea.

"Now all we need is Tristan," said Joey.

"And Seto and Mokuba too!" said Lilly.

They walked out of the factory and found Seto and Mokuba. Once the little boys saw each other they ran to each other. Lilly ran to her older brother.

"Big brother I was so worried!" she said as she hugged him. He gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay too," he said. She was then tackled by her brothers with a hug. Then Tristan appeared and attacked Seto. They found out it wasn't Tristan, but one of the Big Five who had taken over his body. Lilly grabbed Mokuba as James and Lance went behind her. He was attacked by a robot monkey and then Joey tackled him and sent him into a wall. He then came out on a motorcycle and took Mokuba and Lilly, since she was holding on to him.

"You took something from us and now I take something from you. So now we're even" he said as he rode away with them. Then a hole opened up underneath James and Lance.

"No!" said Seto.

"Let us go!" said Lilly.

"Come back here now!"

"To late he's gone!" said Joey as they ran to catch up. They then heard a noise from behind them to see Seto on a motorcycle. He road by them and went after the man who took his siblings.

**_ ~ Sometime later ~ _ **

Lilly and Mokuba had passed out after a while.

Once they woke up they found themselves in a room near a fire place.

"Where are we?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know," said Lilly as she turned so see James and Lance there to.

"You're with me," said a voice. They looked over to see Noah.

"Noah!" said Mokuba as he moved closer to Lilly.

"Stay away from us!" said Lilly getting into a fighting stance.  **'Would it be bad if I hit him? He is a kid after all. If I have to hit him, I hope the others won't be mad at me!'**

"Wait till Seto finds out!" said Mokuba.

"Seto? Ha! He won't be rescuing you guys anytime soon!" said Noah.

"That's not true! Our brother wouldn't let anything happen to us!"

"He's got his hands tied," said Noah as he turned a little and a TV screen appeared showing Seto about to duel.

"Seto!" said the four siblings.

"He'll have to make it pass my associate to get to the both of you."

"Is that one of the Big Five?" asked Lilly.

They then watched as the duel started. Lector then played a trap card that put a mask on him.

"That's not fair!" said Lance.

"Finally a duel worth watching!" said Noah as they continued to watch.

Lector then did an attack that destroyed all of Seto's monsters and lets them draw 5 cards and play whatever monster they chose.

"So they both start over," said Noah

"Go Seto!" yelled James, Lance, and Mokuba.

Lector then played a card that made a rocket that was heading straight at Seto.

"Oh God!" said Lilly.

They then saw the gang.

"Excellent, the gangs all here, Seto, you have an audience to witness your destruction!" Said Noah.

"They found him!" said Lilly.

"Seto's going to stop that freak, and then he'll rescue us. Got that!" said James.

"You seem quite confident that your brother cares about you all. Well guess again!" said Noah.

"He does care! No matter what you say, he does!" said Lilly getting angry.

"She's right!" said Mokuba.

The missal from before then came down on Seto.

"NO!" yelled Lilly.

"Perfect!" said Noah.

Lector then said it was time for Seto to pay for using others, especially his siblings.

"That's not true! He would never do that!" said Lilly.

"We're a team!" said Mokuba.

"Not all the time," said Noah.

"Hu?" said the siblings.

"Lilly, Mokuba, James, and Lance, its time you all learned the harsh truth about your brother. Listen to what Lector has to say," he said as they looked back at the screen to hear what he had to say.

He then said things that almost made Mokuba cry.

Lilly went to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," she said as she hugged him close to her.

Lector then began to say more things and Mokuba got mad and he even said that Seto had taken Lilly and her brothers as his siblings to become more famous.

**_ ~ Flashback ~ _ **

_ Lilly was in her new room at the Kaiba mansion _

' ** _I guess I should go check on the boys,'_** _she thought as she left the room and went to her little brothers._

_ When she got there, she saw that they were playing with Mokuba. They had finished putting things away and had decided to play. She then went to go see what Seto was doing. _

_ She went to his office and knocked. _

" _Come in," said a cold voice. She opened the door and went in._

" _Hay Seto! I just wanted to say that -"_

" _Will you hurry up! I have things to do!" he yelled at her. She looked at him wild-eyed. She then got sad eyes and started to cry, but tried to make sure her voice didn't crack._

" _I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and my brothers out. Sorry for bothering you, I'll go now," she then ran out of the office to her room._

_ When she got there, she locked the door and slid down it and started to cry. _

' ** _He hates me! He only did it for his brother! For fame!'_** _she thought while she cried herself to sleep that night._

**_ ~ During the middle of the night ~ _ **

_ Lilly woke up to a creaking noise. _

_ "Is somebody there?" she asked, half asleep. _

_ "It's me," said a voice. Lilly let her eyes focus to see Seto standing near her bed. _

_ "Seto? What are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice. She was still sad from earlier. _

_ "I wanted to apologize. One of my employees messed up on something big and I was angry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I saw you start to cry after you left," he said as he went to sit next to her. _

_ "It's okay Seto, but you know what will make it better?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "Let's all go out to eat like a family!" she said with a smile. _

_ "That sounds like a good idea," said Seto as he sent her a small smile. _

**_ ~ End Flashback ~ _ **

"I've heard enough! Seto would never try to hurt me on purpose!" he said. Lilly then got up and covered his ears and told the other two to as well.

"That asshole is lying!" yelled Lilly. Then she uncovered his ears and the other two boys did as well.

The duel continued and Seto won.

"I know he would beat that freak!" said Mokuba.

"Yeah!" said the other three as they smiled at each other. Noah then looked at them.

"Mokuba, how can you still be on your brother's side after he used you to control Kaiba Corp or you, Lilly, after he used you to have more power?" he asked. They all looked at him.

"We would stand next to our brother no matter what!" said Lilly.

"Yeah!' said Mokuba, "We're family and nothing's going to separate us. Nothing!" Said Mokuba as Noah looked at them angry.

"What do you think your brother is thinking right now?' he asked.

"Hu?"

"Tell me, do you all really think that your brother is going to save you or is he glad that you're all out of his way for good!"

"Seto is going to come and get us and you're going to be sorry when he does."

"Is that right? Then why don't you ask him yourself because he's right behind you" said Noah. They both turned around.

"Seto!" said Mokuba as he looked at him. Seto then started to say mean things to them. Mokuba, James, and Lance looked at Noah and their eyes were red. They were then hypnotized.

"What did you do to them!" yelled Lilly. She looked at him and his eyes were red. Hers turned red after looking at him.

' **Seto, Yugi, help us.'**

"I'm the only one in this world that cares for you four. I'm the only one you four can trust," said Noah.

"You're the only one we can trust," said the four.

After the duel, a tunnel had appeared and Seto, Tea, and Yugi went through while the others were stuck behind.

Noah then appeared in front of Seto and took him to his family.

"Ah! Thanks for dropping in Seto!" said Noah.

"Noah," said Seto, "Where are my little brothers and sister. I demand that you bring them!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Mokuba came out from behind Noah and Lilly, James, and Lance got up from the couch and stood next to them.

"Lilly, Guys!" he said.

"See Seto, your little brothers and sister are safe and sound. Thanks to me!" said Noah.

"You're the one who took them from me in the first place! So I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, just hand them over!" he said as he started to walk toured them.

"Don't you remember, it was your ex-employ, Nesbit, who took your siblings. Maybe you should have been a better boss, Seto. Anyway, it was me who saved them from the Big Five. You should be thanking me," said Noah as Seto started to walk toured him, Lilly, and the boys. He went to them and grabbed both Mokuba's and Lilly's hands.

"Come on you four, let's go!" he said.

"No!" said Mokuba as he broke free.

"Let go!" said Lilly as she did the same.

"What's wrong with you guys? We're getting out of here, right now!" said Seto.

"Go without us!" said James as they ran back to Noah.

"We're staying right here!" said Lance.

"You just stood there and watch while they took us away, Seto!"

"I what?" asked Seto, "Noah! What did you say to my siblings? What kind of lies did you fill my sibling's minds with?"

"Not one, Seto. They realized how little you care about them all by themselves, so, maybe you should take their advice and just go," said Noah.

"Snap out of it you four!"

"Oh, it will take more than just shouting and yelling to erase all the memories from their minds. Think about all the times you abandoned them."

"That's a lie! I never treated ether one of them like that!'

"Must you raise your voice?"

"Lilly! Mokuba! James! Lance! Please! Don't listen to Noah's lies. He's trying to drive us apart!"

"You've done enough!" yelled Noah as he turned to look at Mokuba, James, Lance and Lilly and put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. Lilly was sitting on a chair behind them, "I won't let him hurt any of you anymore. Let's go."

They then started to walk away.

"Get back here! Hay this isn't one of your sick game, Noah. You will not destroy the only family I have!" said Seto as they and Noah walked around the couch and Lilly, Lance, James, and Mokuba sat down on it.

"You have no family. Hahahahahahaha! You're all alone now!" he said as he sat down between Lilly and Mokuba, "It seems to me that they would rather be my siblings and they're not the only things I'll take from you!"

"Enough!"

"As far as I'm conserved, you don't deserve anything you have now. So, I'll make sure your possessions will go to someone who will!"

"And who deserves to have what's mine?"

"It's time you learned the truth!"

"What truth?"

A hologram then appeared behind Seto.

Tea and Yugi came into the room and Yugi showed Seto a picture. The picture was of Seto's step-father and Noah. They then watched the hologram to learn the truth about Noah's hatred toured Seto. They learned that Noah was Seto's stepdad's son.

Then a screen appeared and showed Joey, Duke, Serenity, and a monkey Tristan being attacked by 4 of the big five. Noah then left to take care of them, taking the younger Kaiba siblings with him.

After Noah took care of the four of the Big Five, Yugi, Tea, and Seto found the others and then they saw Tristan's body that the Big Five were all using. They then dueled Yami and Joey. Seto left to look for his siblings.

He walked in till he saw Kaiba Land. Something he planned on building later. He walked around it looking for his siblings.

Yugi and Joey beat the Big Five. They tried to cheat again so Noah got rid of them, for good. He then took the younger Kaiba siblings and went to challenge Seto.

Seto then found his way to Noah, who told him why he hadn't aged in years.

They then started to duel.

During the middle of the duel, Noah had the younger Kaiba siblings come and stand in front of him. He made Seto chose; attack his siblings and keep Kaiba Corp. or not attack and lose Kaiba corp. He chose not to attack. He tried to find another way around it. Yugi then told him the way to save his siblings is in his deck. He then started to talk to them to snap them out of it. They eventually snapped out of it, but they couldn't go near him till after the duel.

After the duel, Seto lost but Mokuba, James and Lance went running to him. Right before they could get near him, all four of them turned to stone. Lilly ran to them to check on them and started crying. Yugi turned into Yami and he ran to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. He then grabbed Seto's deck and said that he would duel Noah in Seto's place, he accepted. Yami walked closer to him and Lilly fallowed right behind. Noah then made it so that so that the ground around Yami and Lilly went up and the others were left with the statue of the Kaiba boys.

"Don't worry, I'll save them," said Yami as he looked at her. She nodded.

"You better!" she said giving a small smile to him. He gave on back.

"I will do anything that makes you happy Lilly," he said. She blushed and they then concentrated on the duel.

While dueling, Noah started to turn them into stone. Yami came close to losing. He then got knocked out.

"Wake up!" yelled Lilly. She was the only one not turned into stone, "Please wake up!"

He then got up. She then wanted to give him a card and she saw 6 cards appeared in his hand and then one in hers. He looked at her and smiled, then took the card from her. He then used Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack him and won. Everyone turned back to normal.

"Guys!" yelled Lilly as she looked at her brothers. She looked at Yami and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

"I will do anything for you, you are my friend and I will always be there for my friends when they need me," he said in a whisper as he hugged her back, he then turned back into Yugi.

"I will always protect you, my love," said Yugi in a daze.

She looked at him shocked and then smiled.

"And I will do anything for you, my love," she said giving him a light kiss on the lips as the floating rock they were on went down, Yugi blushed.

Noah then tried to take Yugi's body but found he couldn't. The group then figured out that they weren't sent to a vertical world but were knocked out and thought they were. Then Gozoboro appeared.

He then told them why he adopted Seto.

They tried to escape but all got separated.

Seto was dueling his step-father. Everyone else was trying to find a way out when Noah told them that a missile was going to destroy the main compute and kill them all. He told them to escape but told Yugi to stay. So they did as told. Since Noah had control of Mokuba's body, he was able to help, but in the end he gave Mokuba back his body and stayed while everyone else got out and onto the blimp and left. The missile then hit and made the underwater lab explode.

They then went back to their original plan of going to Kaiba Island.


	18. Semi-Finals Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 122 - 128

' **I wonder why I feel so connected to Yugi, I know one reason is Yami, but I feel like there is something more,'** thought Lilly.  **'I feel like I have to protect him from any danger, like if I don't, I would be a bad girlfriend. I wonder why that is. It's probably because Joey keeps saying how cute we look together.'**

She looked at everything around her.  **'I wander if it's hard for Yugi to do some things, since he is so small,'** she giggled to herself.

"I'm not that small! Am I?" asked Yugi as he went to go stand next to her as they looked at Yami''s mazy room.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked him, hoping that he didn't hear what she was thinking before that.

"I don't know, I just heard you."

"As did I," said Yami as he came to stand next to the two.

"I need to figure out how to get that to stop happening," she said.

"You don't want us hearing what you're thinking?" asked Yugi as he went and hugged Lilly around the waist, shocking her.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be sad I heard that! Neither Yami nor I would hurt you. EVER!" he said as he looked at her with determined eyes.

"It's okay Yugi, I don't feel sad, it's just weird knowing that you can hear what I'm thinking, is all!" she said with a smile. She looked at Yami, trying to see if he felt the same, he looked at her with the same eyes as Yugi.

"We would never use what we hear against you. You are the constant in our lives that we would never want to lose," said Yami as he smiled at her.

** ~The Next Morning~ **

"Does he always do that?" James asked Mokuba as Seto started going off about how he was going to be number one.

"Yeah," sighed Mokuba.

' **I'm so lucky to have people in my life like Yugi and Yami. I know for sure that they will be there for me when I need them the most. That and I know they won't rant like Seto does'**  thought Lilly with a sweat drop as Seto went on and on about winning his tittle back.

"We're here!" yelled Lance, interrupting Seto's rant, much to the relief of the others. They then all got up and went outside with all the others.

Once outside, Seto started to explain things and how he was going to beat Yugi at the very top. Yugi then switched places with Yami, who just smirked at the two older Kaiba siblings, causing Lilly to blush since she could also see Yugi who was smiling at her like a stupid fool, and Seto to smirk back. Though, when he notice Lilly's blush he became an over protective older brother and glared at Yami.

After a few outburst and threats, everyone then walked to the tower. Once inside, the rules of what was going too happened were explained to everyone.

** ~Time Skip~ **

After the four way duel, it was decided that the first two people to duel would be Lilly VS. Marik, then whoever won that fight would go against who ever won the battle between Yugi and Seto.

While Marik and Lilly were dueling, he created a shadow game that causes the duelist to feel their monsters pain. Though it was a close battle, Lilly lost and fell into a coma.

"Lilly!" yelled her brothers as they ran to her side.

"NO!" yelled Yami and Yugi as Yami ran to see if she was okay.

"Oh no," said Marik in fake sympathy, "your Queen is hurt, I never meant to do that. Yet, it doesn't matter, when this is over I will bring her back to be MY Queen and she will rule at my side."

"That will never happen!" yelled Yami.

"Why won't it? You already failed to save her, what makes you think she will still love you?"

"You will pay for that!" yelled Seto. "Let's go Yugi! You and I have to duel, then I'm coming after you Marik!"

** 'Lilly! Come back! Don't go!'  ** sobbed Yugi.

' **Everything will be fine Yugi, we will get her back!'** said Yami

' **We have to!'**  cried Yugi.

' **We will!'**

"She should have dueled better. This just proves she's a bad duelist," said Tea.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Serenity as she stood over her best friend's sleeping body next to Seto, shocking everyone, "You know nothing about her! She's a wonderful duelist and you're just jealous of her! Why do you have to be so mean?"

"She's right," said Seto as he put his arm around her to try and get her to stop crying, even if he was a cold asshole at times, he didn't like to see girls cry.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are going to take Miss Kaiba to the infirmary," said one of his workers.

"Go!"

"Joey!" yelled Serenity as she ran to her older brother for comfort.

"We'll get her back. Yug's gunna save her!" he told her as he held her.

"Let's begin the last semi-final match!" said Seto as he and Yami got in place to duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"


	19. Semi-Finals Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 129 - 137

Mokuba, James, and Lance were trying to get the engines on the blimp working again.

"We have to keep trying!" yelled Lance, thinking his sister might die. The boy was close to tears.

"Yeah!" said the other two, also thinking they were going to lose their sister.

** ~With Lilly~ **

"Damn, that hurt!" she said as she got up off the floor. She looked around to see where she was at then she noticed two doors. She was going to try to decide what door to go through when she heard crying from one of them.

"Who's crying?" she asked herself as she opened the door to see a little girl, who didn't seem to know she was there.

"Why do mommy and daddy hate me? What did I do wrong? All I wanted was for everyone to be happy? Is that wrong?" said the little girl. Lilly stepped closer to see the little girls face and gasped in shock.

"It's me!" she said surprised.

"I won't let them tell me I'm wrong! I'm going to be a good big sister and make sure my family is happy! No matter what they say! James and Lance will be happy! I know it! I can do it!" said the younger Lilly with courage. The older Lilly smiled.

"And so far, I've done a great job."

** ~Back with everyone else~ **

"We got the helicopter coming!" yelled Lance as James went to go tell the others.

"I wonder if we can send video," thought Mokuba to himself as he and Lance started to mess with the computer.

"Looks like we can watch Seto's duel now."

"And so can the entire city!"

** ~Back to Lilly~ **

Lilly smiled at her younger self and then walked out of the room.

"I've changed so much in such little time, but I had no choice. I had to become strong for my brothers. Now I have two new brothers to take care of, even if one of them is older than me!" giggled Lilly. "Now I have friends who care for me too, even if they are a little crazy."

She walked to the other side of the hall to go through the other door.

"I wonder what's behind this one?" she said out loud as she stood in front of the door. She then opened the door and walked through when she was hit with a bright light.

"WHATS GOING ON!"

** ~With Everyone Else~ **

Yami and Seto were dueling when a memory from the past hit them.

** ~Past~ **

Yami and Seto had just gone through a portal to the past and saw Lilly.

"Lilly!" both boys yelled. Said girl turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hi guys! Where are we?" she asked as they were being pulled someplace.

"The past," was all Yami said as the three looked at what was in front of them.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice, very similar to Seto, "Look at the almighty Pharaoh now! Your kingdom is lost to the dark one and soon I will be taking my sister back!"

"Why have you chosen his side over mine?" asked the Pharaoh as his wife hid behind him.

"Oh my!" said Lilly.

"What!" said the two boys.

"Sh-She's holding a baby!" she yelled as the other two grew wide-eyed and looked at the Queen.

As she stood behind her husband, a small child could be seen in her arms, a baby of a few months.

"We had a child," whispered Yami with a small smile on his face, only heard by Seto, who became angry of the thought of his sister having a child with his rival.

"I chose no side but my own! I will prove that I am the best and take back my sister and her child!"  **(In Ancient Egypt, incest was considered a good thing! Brothers and Sisters married each other all the time. It was thought that incest kept the family line clean. Just thought I should let you know so that you aren't to creeped out about it!)**

"I will not allow that!" yelled the Pharaoh as the two started the duel. The Queen backed up as to keep herself and her child out of danger.

"Be careful my love!" said the Queen to her husband. He turned to her and smiled.

"I will, just keep yourself and our son safe," he said to her as she nodded.

A bright light then came and everyone was sent back to wear they were before.

** ~With Lilly~ **

** 'The queen and Yami had a baby? Does that mean that Yugi and I will have a child together too?'  ** Lilly thought to herself with a huge, bright blush.  **'I'm not going to say anything anymore. Just going to ignore it. I think that if I said anything, big brother will kill Yugi . . . I hope everything is fine out there,'** she thought to herself when a light came again.

"What's with these damn lights!" she yelled.

** ~Everyone else~ **

"Where am I now?" Lilly asked as she sat up in a bed.

"Lilly!" yelled Serenity as she tackled her friend onto the bed.

"That hurts!" Lilly yelled back as she landed on the remote to a TV.

"Sorry!"

"What happened after I lost?"

"Marik was a bastard and walked away laughing about one shit then another and now Yugi and Kaiba are battling," said Tristan as he tried to sound cool.

"Well, we should go and see who won," said Duke as he went to help Lilly up. The four, plus a pissed Tea, went to go see who won the battle.

While they were walking, Lilly notice something off and turned around to see a possessed Tea.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check something really quick," she said.

"I do to," said Tea/Marik.

"You guys sure?" asked Joey who had met up with the five after coming from the kitchen with food, which he so kindly gave Lilly some.

"Yeah," they both said. The others nodded and walked away. Once gone, Lilly turned to Marik.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Why are you so casual with me? Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"Not really, from what I can tell you had a bad past, I know what it's like."

"Thank you Lilly."

"No problem!"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"This Bitch wants you dead. I think she might be as bad as my evil self," he said in a serious voice, which caused Lilly to laugh.

"That is the best thing I have heard all day!" she said to him, causing him to smile.

"You should go."

"Yeah. Don't want my brother trying to kill anyone," she said as she ran off to catch up with the others.

When she caught up with the others, they went up to the top of the tower, just in time to see Yami win the duel.

"I guess that means Seto and I have to duel to see who comes in third!" said Lilly.

"LILLY!" yelled all her brothers and Yami.

"Hay guys!" said Lilly as she ran to her younger brothers and hugged them, then going to her older brother and hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you are alright," said Yami as she went to him and hugged him.

"Thanks! Now, I believe that my big bro and I have to duel for 3rd, don't we?" she asked.

"Yes," was all Seto said as he got into position and the two started their duel.

** ~After Duel~ **

"The winner is Miss Kaiba!" yelled the announcer.

"YAY!" everyone yelled as that was announced!

"Good job sis!" yelled her younger brothers.

"You are the only person I would gladly lose to," said Seto as he walked to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Thanks bro!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

** ~After Yelling at Seto for a large amount of time~ **

"You're going to help Yugi?" asked Mokuba.

"Just follow me," was all Seto said. All the Kaiba siblings and Ishizu went to the top of the tower.

"Hold up Yugi," said Seto when they got to the tower.

"He's got something you need!" said Lilly with a smile, causing him to smile at her.

"Oh, What?" he asked as Seto threw a card at him.

"You better win!" she said as the battle started.  **'I'm so happy that Seto decided to help him! I wonder if he'll give me his Blue Eyes now. Muahahahahaha. I'm so going to torcher him for this.'**


	20. Finals! Random Time With All!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 138 - 144

' **I hope everything turns out alright,'** Lilly thought as the battle started.

**_ ~Skipping to the end of everything because I don't want to write it out~ _ **

"Hey big brother?" Lilly asked.

"Yes?"

"You're an asshole!"

"What! WHY!?" yelled Seto back, shocked.

"Why the hell did you have to blow it up? Why couldn't you wait till everyone was off completely!?"

"I didn't feel like it!" he yelled back as he continued to do whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

"Whatever! I'm going out!" Lilly said as she started to walk out of the room.

"If Yugi touches you I will kill him!" he yelled back causing Lilly and the boys, who were in the hall way, to laugh.

"Bye boys."

"BYE SIS!" yelled the three boys.

' **Time to go find some crazy people!'**  Lilly thought to myself.

**_ ~Once in the city~ _ **

"I wonder where everyone could be?" Lilly though out loud, "I guess I can go to Yugi's and see if they're there."

"Or you can turn around," said a voice. Lilly turned to see Yugi.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" she said laughing.

"What's that make me?" asked Yami as he stood next to Yugi, transparent.

"I guess you're the devil and Yugi's the little angel brought into all of this!" Lilly said with a smile.

"YAY!" yelled Yugi, much to Yami's disappointment.

"Well, we should go find the others."

"They're at a restaurant, follow me!" yelled Yugi as he grabbed her hand and ran to the restaurant.

**_ ~At the Restaurant~ _ **

"Hay Yug, Lilly!" said Joey with his mouth full of food.

"And that's the reason my brother refers to him as a dog," Lilly said to Yugi who laughed.

"Hay! I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

They had decided to hang out for a while, just so they could talk. Eventually, one by one, everyone started leaving until it was just Yugi and Lilly.

"I guess we should go now, too," Lilly said as she got up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Yes, I will walk you home!" he said in a nervously small voice. She turned to him and smiled and noticed that Yami wasn't there.

' **He must have gone back into the puzzle when I wasn't paying attention,'** she thought with a sweat drop.

"Alright," she said as they started to make their way to her home.

"My Queen," started Yugi while trying to make his voice deeper, as they were almost to her home.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to look at him, she was trying very hard, and failing, at holding in her laugh. He looked like he was fighting someone, probably Yami.

"I love you!" he said out of no were, face red and eyes shut.

' **Yup, definitely fighting with Yami. No way would he have had the courage to say that on his own,'** she thought to herself with a smile. She went up to him and gave him quick kiss on the lips. His eyes shot open wide and he looked shocked, but then closed them to kiss her back.

"Love you too!" She said with a smile. He looked at her with a dream like face.

"Hmm," was all he said, a big smile on his face.

"Well, this is my stop," she started as they stood outside her house, "Later!"

"Bye," he said with a big grin on his face and a dreamy look as he turned around and walked toured the game shop.

' **Well, that was funny. Though, I feel like danger is just around the corner. Do we ever get a break?'** Lilly thought as she walked into the house.

"Did he touch you?" asked Seto as she walked into his office. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we had sex and now I'm pregnant with his baby!" she said sarcastically while looking at her younger brothers with a 'why is he so weird for' face. They laughed.

'WHAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" yelled Seto as he went on and on about how no one was supposed to touch his baby sister.

"I don't think he realizes I said that sarcastically," she said to the younger boys with a sweat drop.

"Nope!" they said, all with a sweat drop as well, as they watch him go crazy.

"Seto. Seto. SETO!" she said trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!"

"I was kidding," she said as she walked to him. "No touchy, no sex, no baby!"

"Oh," was all he said after a while. Then, the four of them laughed at him.

"Crazy brother alert!" yelled Mokuba.

"Definitely" said the other two.

"Shut up!" yelled Seto with a glare at them, only causing them to laugh even more.

' **I have such a crazy family!'**  Lilly thought while she laughed.  **'But I wouldn't give it up for the world!'**


	21. New Evil is Here! New Power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 145 - 147

' **What a boring day! Seto didn't even come to school today. Lucky butt head! At least he's stuck in meetings!'** Lilly thought as she snickered. She was going to go to her next class when someone called her.

"Lilly," said a voice. She turned to see Yami.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused. "You never switch when at school."

"I believe I figured out how to unlock my lost memories," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of school.

"Okay, so what does it have to do with leaving school?" she asked as they walked.  **'At least I don't have to be stuck in school, now. I wonder if Seto is going to get mad. Probably not since I know he's purposely skipped class before. Dick! He always leaves me to suffer.'**

"I feel like I am being called to the museum," he said as they crossed the street.

"I see."  **'No I don't.'**

"GUYS! WAIT FOR US!" they heard someone scream. They turned to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Yugi!" she yelled.

"She really doesn't like me, does she," she said to Yami and Yugi, who happen to be next to them.

' **No she doesn't, but I like you!'** said Yugi, trying to get her attention away from Tea, he was looking down at the ground to hide his blush from her.

"As do I," said Yami with a smirk. He was trying not to laugh at the thoughts going through Yugi's head.

"I would hope so," she said in a sarcastic voice but with a smile.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys!" said Tea, though she didn't look that happy to see them together.

"Why'd you guys split like that?" asked Tristan.

"There is something we need to do and it could be dangerous," said Yami.

"Isn't it always?" asked Joey, confused. Tea then went on to talk about friendship speeches and stuff.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Lilly kept saying to herself, this caused Yami to laugh.

"Let's go then," he said as he and Lilly smiled at each other. They then went in to see the tablet of the Pharaoh, not without, somehow, managing to "lose" Tea.

"You're evil," said Joey with a snicker. He was still angry at Tea for the whole not getting help thing.

"You know it was fun!" Lilly said back. They both then started to laugh.

**_ ~ Some Time Later ~ _ **

They finally made it to the tablet and Yami held up the Egyptian God cards to it, but something felt off. Once all that was over, they went outside to see Duel Monsters all over the city.

"Time to find big brother!" Lilly said as they went around looking at the monsters. They eventually went to Yugi's house.

"So it isn't Kaiba Corp. doing this, then what?" asked Joey.

"Maybe they're real!" Lilly said.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Yami. As they talked about whether or not the monsters were real, they heard Mr. Moto scream.

"Gramps!" yelled Yugi as he ran to his side. He told the group that the Egyptian God cards were stolen. They went outside and saw the people who stole them and followed them and ended up having to duel one of their men.

Yami went and dueled the man and ended up winning, but the man who lost, lost his soul. The other three men there with him then left.

"Look at this Yami!" Lilly said as she went to him with a necklace with a glowing green rock on it. He picked it up and looked at it.

**_ ~Next Day~ _ **

Lilly was walking around the city when she saw Gramps with some other guy.

"HEY GRAMPS!" she said as she ran up to the two.

"Why hello Lilly. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Walking around, and you?"

"I'm here with a friend of mine, Professor Hawkins, meet Lilly Kaiba."

"Why hello Lilly, would you like to come with us to see the others?" asked Professor Hawkins.

"Okay!" she said as she followed the men.

**_ ~At the museum~ _ **

They were looking at the tablet with Lilly, Seto, and Yugi on it when the others came.

Not long after the others got there, Hawkins talked about his theories, which were very intriguing, and such. Rebecca went off the deep end, in Lilly's view that is.

** ~ Time Skip ~ **

Lilly was now home, thinking about everything that has been going on.

"What a crazy day!"

"Indeed!" said a chipper voice. Lilly looked to see were the voice was coming from to see that it was her Light Magician girl, who's card she was holding in her hand since she was fixing her deck.

"What's going on?" she asked confused and shocked.

"Your connection to the bracelet has grown! Because of that a natural ability has awoken!" she said as she came to sit next to her on her bed.

"What ability would that be?"

"The ability to bring duel monsters to life, like they once were."

"Like in Egypt?"

"Yes!" she said. Lilly then sat there thinking about a few things. "What is it my lady?"

"You know about the past, you just can't say anything. Even so, I wish to know something."

"I will do my best to answer."

"When all of this is over, the Pharaoh shall return to his loved ones in the afterlife, His Queen shall be there too?"

"Yes, you are, after all, her reincarnation," she said slowly, thinking it would make Lilly sad.

"Don't be worried, I've always known, well, since we found out, that I would not be with him, that would explain why I believe I like Yugi so much," she said in giggles.

"Yes, so it would seem," she said with a smile. "Rest my Lady, soon great evil shall be upon us!"

"Thank you for the answers," Lilly said to her as the Duel monster started to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ NOTE/INFO ~
> 
> This is just extra info for you all.
> 
> 1) She is a reincarnation, so yes, her past life will be already waiting for the Pharaoh when the time comes.
> 
> 2) The baby in the previous chapter (which ever it was) was not Yugi
> 
> 3) She has a crush on the Pharaoh but likes Yugi more. She might even be in love with him.
> 
> 4) Last name is Kaiba I checked sites and stuff and that's how it is said it is spelled
> 
> 5) I'm hungry! XD


	22. Where is Pegasus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 148 - 154

Lilly was sitting with Seto in his office when Mokuba, James, and Lance ran into the room.

"Guys! Check out our data base!" said Mokuba.

"Someone is buying up every share of the company!" said James.

"Impossible!" said Seto as he started to look it up in his computer.

"It's true!" said Lance, "We saw it ourselves!"

"You're right!" Lilly said shocked when Seto finally got the things on the computer.

After a little while, Pegasus called and told Seto that if he didn't duel him, then he would continue to keep buying up shares.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly asked.

"Go," said Seto as his siblings followed him to the elevator.

Once Seto got his deck, they went up to the launch pad.

"I thought we were going to build Kaiba land?" asked Mokuba, depressed.

"We will," Lilly told him smiling.

"Yeah!" said all three boys together as they went to the dragon jet.

"The boys are small and can fit together, you can sit with me," said Seto.

"Maybe not!" Lilly said, thinking of an awesome idea. Seto just raised an eye brow at her.

"Why?"

"Let me see one of your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."

"Again, why?"

"Just do it!" Lilly said getting annoyed with him. He opened the case and gave her one.

' **Come on Blue Eyes! Become real!'** Lilly thought as she concentrated on the card.

"What's going on?" asked Seto, shocked.

"Cool!" yelled Lance.

"Its Blue Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Mokuba

"It's real!" said James.

"How did you do that?" asked Seto shocked.

"Something I just recently learned!" Lilly said as she climbed up onto its neck. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," said Seto, going back to being cool. Though you could tell he was mentally screaming  **'the fuck is going on!'**

**_~ Time Skip~_ **

They finally got to Pegasus. Once they landed, Lilly made Blue Eyes disappear and went to fallow the boys after giving the card back to Seto.

"It looks like the staff is on vacation," Lilly said as they started to walk in.

"That means less people to get on my nerves," said Seto as they walked in.

**_~ Skip to Alistair reveling himself ~_ **

"NO!" Lilly yelled as she saw Alistair play the seal of Oricalcose(s/p).

"What's wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"That card, if Seto loses, he loses his soul as well."

"BE careful big brother!" yelled James.

**_~ After the Battle ~_ **

"You okay Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah," he said.

"What are we going to do now?" Lilly asked as they walked outside.

"Pay a visit to Pegasus," he said as they flew away. Lilly flew with him while the boys flew on Blue Eyes. They seemed so happy about that.

**_~ While flying to San Francisco ~_ **

' **Is something the matter Lilly?'**  asked a voice. Lilly turned her head to the right where Light Magician Girl was floating.

' **The Queen, what was she like?'**  Lilly asked her. She smiled at her.

' **She was much like yourself, though she seemed to be more reserved, unlike you. She was known to only talk to certain people. Those people being her Husband, the Pharaoh, and her brother, Seth, along with a selected few others.'**

' **I feel bad for her.'**

' **Why is that, if I may ask?'**

' **She is in the afterlife, waiting for her husband. She has been waiting for so long. I feel bad for her. I couldn't imagine waiting for the man I love for so long, but I guess, if you truly love them, you would wait for forever for them, wouldn't you?'**

' **Yes. Why are you asking about her know? You have never wondered before.'**

' **I don't know, I guess I just don't want the Pharaoh to cheat on her with me?'**  Lilly thought to her as she winked at her.

' **I see,'**  she said smiling as she disappeared.

' **That isn't the only reason,'**  said a new voice. Lilly looked to her other side to see the Light Magician.

' **What do you mean?'**  She asked.

' **You want to make sure that, when you tell Yugi you like him, the Pharaoh won't be mad.'**

' **Damn, you caught me!'**

' **It is my job to make sure you are alright. That means I must also know how you feel."**

'I **guess.'**

' **Do not worry, they will both understand,'**  he said as he faded away.

"I hope your right," Lilly whispered to herself.

**_~ At Industrial Illusions ~_ **

"We're here," said Seto as they landed. They all got out to see everyone else there.

**_~ Skipping to the Toon Room~_ **

"This is creepy!" Lilly said as she walked next to Yami. He just nodded.

They listened to Pegasus' hologram explain things to them about what was going on. Once finished, Seto started saying how everything was a hoax.

"Seto, please calm down," Lilly said to him.

"No, I will not calm down till all this foolishness is over!" he yelled at her.

"He yelled at me," she whispered shocked as she started to tear up.

"Lilly," said Seto as he looked at her shocked. He hadn't meant to yell so loud at her.

"Everything isn't about you Kaiba!" said Yami as he pulled out a card, followed by Joey and Seto. All three cards stared to glow.

"Yeah, nothing magic going on here," said Duke sarcastically. Lilly started to giggle. He looked at her and smiled, glad that she was no longer sad.

' **I hope everything turns out okay. I can sense great trouble on the horizon. Please be careful,'**  said the Dark Magician as he appeared next to Yami, though he was talking to Lilly.

' **I know,'**  Lilly thought back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So couples have been changed to go as followed: YugixLilly (OC), Yami/AtemXSahira (OC and Lilly's Past Life), JoeyXMai, and SetoXSerenity.


	23. Rebecca and the Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 155

After everything, Lilly decided she would stay with the others while Seto and the boys left. She didn't feel like being around him when he was going to be an ass to her.

They had decided to take Duke's car when everyone realized that Weevil and Rex were still there.

"Why are you guys still here?" asked Tristan.

"Hold on, I got a spot for them" said Duke. He then turned to look at Lilly, "would you be okay with sitting on someone's lap?"

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"No the lamp!" said Tea. Lilly glared at her.

**_ ~ A few Minutes Later ~ _ **

"It's good to be traveling in style!" said Rex sarcastically from the trunk were he and Weevil were sitting. Duke was driving and Tea had shot gun, though she kept glaring at Lilly from there, much to everyone's amusement. The rest of them were in the back seat. Joey behind Duke, Tristan behind Tea, Yami in the middle with Lilly in his lap.

"You like pissing her off, don't you?" Lilly asked him. He just smiled which caused her to roll her eyes. "I wonder how your wife put up with you!"

"How would I know, I don't remember!" he said. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I bet, once everything is over and you can go to the afterlife, she is going to hit you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's what I would have done!" she laughed. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"When I leave who will you have?" he teased.

"Yugi!" she said with a smile. Said boy appeared next to them in spirit form.

** " _Me?"_ **  he asked with a blush.

"Yup! Or do you not want me around?" she asked loud enough so only Yami and Yugi could hear her. This caused Yugi to freak out because she looked like she was about to cry, though she was only faking it.

** " _NO! I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!"_ **  he yelled with huge blush.

"I don't remember her saying anything about a date," Yami teased him. Yugi's face went completely red. Lilly couldn't help but giggle.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, once all of this is over," She said to him with a smile. Yugi just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Lilly?" said Yami.

"Yes?"

"Remember that baby we saw?"

"Yours and your wife's? What about him?"

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I did some research and it said that, when the Pharaoh saved the world from evil and disappeared, his son went to his cousin, who was the next to take the throne, though I never got to see who the cousin was."

"And what happen to my wife?" he asked as he held her tighter, knowing something bad had happen to her.

"From what I read, she died trying to protect the kingdom, though I'm not sure since it never really said. For all we know, she might have ended up marring your cousin. We won't fully know till you regain your memories, but don't worry, I know for sure that she is waiting for you in the afterlife!" she said with a smile, he smiled back.

** " _That means we have to finish this all quickly!"_ ** said Yugi. They just nodded.

**_ ~ At the Hawkins Place~ _ **

"What happen?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," said Yugi who had switched places with Yami.

They all got out of the car and started to look around. Lilly wondered of to the side. She heard someone crying.

"Rebecca?" she asked. She went to the person to see it was her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"They took him!" she cried. Lilly went to her and hugged her. She knew who she was talking about.

"It's okay, we will get him back, I promise. Now let's go see the others," She said as she picked her up and carried her so that her head was on her shoulder.

When she got back to the others, they were shocked to see her.

"Let's go inside," said Duke as they went into the trailer home.

Once inside, Lilly sat between Yugi and Rebecca, with her arm wrapped around Rebecca. They started discussing things about why they took her grandfather and then she gave Yugi the rock they had given them last time.

"Everything will be fine, we will get him back," Lilly told her with a smile. Rebecca looked at her and gave a small smile.

"You promise big sister?" she said, shocking everyone.

"Of course!" She said to her, not missing a beat.

After a while, Tea, joey, Tristan, and Duke started to make food while Rebecca asked to talk to Yugi outside. Lilly decided to try and figure out how they were all going to sleep.

**_ ~ Later That Night ~ _ **

Lilly woke up to hear Joey talking.

"Where's Yug?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked sitting up, she had slept next to Rebecca to make sure she was okay.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she said.

**_ ~ A few Minutes Later ~ _ **

"Rebecca, how could you let him leave like that!?" yelled Joey.

"Leave her alone!" Lilly yelled to him. He then ran out to go after Yugi.

"It's the Professor!" yelled Joey from outside. The rest all ran outside to go to him.

"Grandpa!" yelled Rebecca as she went to go hug him.

"Where is Yugi?" he asked.

**_ ~ A few Minutes after That ~ _ **

The guys had left to go and find Yugi, leavening the rest of the group behind. Lilly was in the house with Rebecca and the Professor, who was asleep on the bed.

"Be careful Yugi, Please," said Rebecca.

"He will, don't you worry!" Lilly told her as she gave her a hug.

"Hay, Lilly?" she said, sounding like a small child, which she was.

"Yes?" the older girl asked back getting up to move thing around.

"Are you and Yugi together?"

"What!?" she asked embarrassed. She just laughed at Lilly's expression.

"You guys seem like you are!"

"Well, he did promise to take me out on a date once this is all over!" Lilly said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Can I help pick stuff out for it!" the younger girl said, excited.

"Maybe," Lilly said as she went back to cleaning and moving things around.

' **At least her mind is on better things now!'**  She thought,  **'Please be careful, the both of you.'**


	24. The Loss of Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 156 - 159

It was finally morning. Lilly had changed into a different outfit that Seto had made her take with her because he didn't want to "have a dirty looking sister around with him," though she know it was because he didn't want her to have to wear dirty clothes. She put on her black skirt that stopped mid-thigh black leather boots that were knee-high, a neon pink tube top and a black no-sleeve leather jacket.

Tea had gone to check on the Professor while Lilly was sitting across from Rebecca at the table, she was looking up things on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked her.

"You better not be trading duel monster cards again," said Tea, annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm doing research!" she said.

"Well what did you find?" Lilly asked.

"I found this article on a cruise ship that sunk twelve years ago. A boy was the only survive. He swam to an island and stayed there for three years. And get this, he spent those three years practicing duel monsters till he was rescued!"

"How sad!" Lilly said. Tea just nodded.

"His name, was Rafael!" she said. She then got up to run to the door, but Tea grabbed her before she could get out.

"He will be fine," she told her.

"She's right." Lilly said, "He will be fine."

"You guys sure?" she asked the older girls. They both nodded in response.

**_ ~ After a While ~ _ **

The three of girls were outside, sitting on the steps to the mobile home. They had decided to go out there for some fresh air.

"There is still something that confuses me," started Rebecca, "In the museum, he told us that there were two Yugi's."

Tea and Lilly looked at each other.

"Well, not exactly," started Tea.

"There really is just one Yugi, but there, in a sense is another Yugi, though he isn't Yugi!" Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rebecca.

"There is a spirit sealed away in his puzzle he has around his neck. That is the 'other' Yugi."

"So, he can take over?"

"Yes!"

"I see," she said. "Which one do you like?"

"Both!" Lilly smiled. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

After a while, they decided to stay outside and work on stuff on a table that was there.

They were just relaxing when they saw the boys come back. They got up and ran to them, they had though that Yugi had won the duel, but it turned out not to be so. They had found out what had happen and Lilly had to take Rebecca away from Yami so that she wouldn't kill him.

"It's okay Rebecca, we will get Yugi back. I promise!" Lilly told her as she hugged her. She then looked at Yami with tears in her eyes. He looked away from her.

They had discussed how they had to go to Dartz and free Yugi. They decided to go back inside the mobile home and discuss things in more detail. That was when the Professor woke up.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lilly asked him.

"I'll be fine," he said. "It's hard to sleep with all you kids chit chatting the day way and you have the right idea to look to the ruins for help."

He started to explain to them about what he knew about Atlantes and anything that could help them. They found out that, even though the ruins are ruined, there were copies of his research at a museum in Florida.

"How are we supposed to get there?" asked Duke.

"We're domed!" said Tristan.

"I can help!" Lilly said. Everyone looked at her.

"You can?" asked Joey. She rolled her eyes.

"Kaiba!" She said. Everyone's eyes widen and they nodded.

' **Can't believe they forgot!'**  She thought with a sweat drop.

** ~ Some time later ~ **

They decided to call her brother, but he refused to help once he found out that Yugi had lost his duel.

"Now what do we do?" asked Joey. Rebecca then said she would book their flights and they would ride a train to the airport.

Lilly looked at Yami and walked to him.

"It's okay, we will get Yugi back," she said to him. He just looked at her.

"He said I was an evil king. What if it's true? I am the reason Yugi is gone."

"You weren't evil."

"How would you know?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have sealed the evil and your soul, you wouldn't have cared for you wife or child, none of that. That proves you were a wonderful king."

"I do not feel that way," he said as he looked away.  **'Yugi, I'm sorry.'**


	25. Yugi VS Yam, Forget the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 160 - 164

They had made it to the train station and Tea was complaining about how it was too long. Duke decided that he would stay with the Professor and Rebecca.

"You guys better get on before you miss your ride," said Duke.

"We've got plenty of time!" said Joey. Right after he said that, the whistle blew.

"No we don't!" said Tristan.

"Like I said, all aboard!" said Joey as he walked on to the train.

Once they were on the train, it took off. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were saying bye to Duke through the window while Lilly stood back with Yami.

They had decided to get to their seats. Joey and Tristan were eating and drinking Soda while Lilly sat with Yami, who hadn't said much at all today. Tea tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. He then got up and left.

"Poor guy," she said.

"Yeah," Lilly said. They then started talking for a while and then noticed that he was gone for a while.

"He's not the only one! The other passengers are gone too!" said Tristan. They all got up and went to go look for Yami. They found him and Joey told him how he thought it was a trap. Yami started running with Lilly on his heels and the other three behind them.

As they were running, Yami and Lilly got ahead of the other three. That was when the train split.

"Oh shit!" Lilly said. Yami turned around.

"Grab my hand!" he said. She jumped and he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest.

"Pharaoh, Lilly!" yelled Tristan.

"Get help!" yelled Yami as he and Lilly ran to try and find a way to stop the train.

They had reached the conductors cabin and tried to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't.

"Yami, where are you going!?" Lilly yelled as the Pharaoh ran outside.

"I have an idea! There might be an emergency exit on the roof!" he said.

"Be careful!" she told him as he started climbing.

**_~ After finally getting on the roof ~_ **

"Weevil!" she said, shocked when she saw him on the roof.

"What do you want?" asked Yami.

"A rematch with the king of games!" he said as he started to provoke Yami into dueling him. It was then decided that the two would duel.

"Let me start of by playing the seal of Oricalcose(s/p)!" he said as he played it. It sent Lilly flying to the next cart.

"Lilly! Are you alright!?" yelled Yami.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lilly said as she looked up at the duel.

' **Please win, not just for Yugi, but for yourself,'** she thought.

**_~ After the Duel ~_ **

"Stop Yami!" Lilly yelled as she went to him. She grabbed his arm to get him to stop attacking Weevil.

"Let me go!" he yelled at her.

"You already won! The seal is gone. We need to end all this!" she yelled back at him as she was now hugging him around the waist. He then got out of her grip and went to Weevil.

"Tell me where Yugi is!"

"It’s no use, he's gone!" she said. He just looked at his hands. She then went to stand next to him when the train derailed and went over a cliff. They started screaming and then everything went dark.

"Hikari, wake up," said a voice.

 **‘It has to be Yami because he and Yugi are the only ones who call me that in the group,’** thought Lilly as she started to wake up.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was -" she started as she sat up, but was cut off by a growl. A dog/wolf came in and jumped on her.

"No! Hikari!" yelled Yami, but then he was shocked when he saw it licking Lilly’s face and her laughing. The dog then stopped and looked at Yami. She then jumped on him and started licking him.

"Sky, come here!" said a voice of a young girl. Then the girl came into the tent. "Sky, that’s no way to treat our guest! Sorry if she woke you up."

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I'm Chris, and this is Sky! She's the one who found you! She was sniffing out for food, but found you guy’s instead," said the girl, Chris. She then led them to where an old man was. He turned to look at them.

"I see your strength is back!" he said.

"Yes, thank you," said Yami.

"Please to hear it, you two had me worried. By the way, the name is Iron-heart, and I believe this belongs to you," he said, handing Yami and Lilly their decks. They started talking and then Yami started talking about Yugi. Iron-heart then started to lead them up a mountain.

"Mr. Iron-heart, where are we going?" Lilly asked as they walked.

"Patients, my dear friend," he said as he continued walking. Lilly then took a step forward and felt the rocks fall from under her foot, almost making her fall over the ledge.

"Lilly!" yelled Yami as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, so that she wouldn't fall.

"Did I forget to say to watch your step? And it’s probably better if you don't look down!" said Chris.

They finally got to the sacred circle and Yami went to go see if he could find Yugi. Lilly wanted to go with him, but was told that it wouldn’t be a good idea. She watched on to see lost souls surround Yami. They then saw Yugi appear and watched as he and Yami got ready to duel.

"Why are they doing this?" Lilly asked.

"This is the only way," said Iron-Heart.

"That's why we brought you guys here, so the pharaoh can face his other half. He has to deal with what he did and but it all behind him so that he can move on," said Chris.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Lilly asked, confused on how they seem to know everything.

"We've always know this. We were taught that a worrier would come to save our world. As soon as we found you guys, we knew he was the one."

"So now what?"

"His first step is to face his inner fears and concur the darkness in his heart, but if he loses this battle, his soul will stay here, forever," said Iron-heart.

' **Please be careful. You need to win so that we can save Yugi,'** Lilly thought as she watched them get ready to duel.

**_~ End of Duel ~_ **

They watched as Yami won his duel against Yugi.

"He still looks troubled," Lilly said to the others as they watched Yami.

"Of course, there is still a hole in his heart that has yet to be filled," said Iron-Heart.

' **He still blames himself,'** Lilly thought to herself.

"He needs to stop. If he keeps blaming himself like this, we will never get Yugi back!" Lilly said.

' **If we never get Yugi back, Yami can never be freed to go to the afterlife were those he cares for are waiting for him. We will never see Yugi again. I will never see Yugi again!'** Lilly thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

Out of nowhere, the ground started shaking. A creature appeared in front of Yami.

"I once fought that creature in the great battle of Atlantes," said Iron-Heart.

"Did you say Atlantis?" Lilly asked shocked. He just nodded.

"This was where the final battle was held, and this is where he will fight it."

They watched as the seal of Oricalcos appeared and surround Yami and the monster. The monster summoned an ever bigger monster. The monster then went and attacked Yami! He then went to attack again after Yami had dodged his first attack, but was stopped by some spirits.

"The lost spirits of Atlantes are here to protect you Pharaoh, but they cannot act alone. Summon your monsters and the spirits will help them," said Iron-Heart. Yami then started summing monsters to help him.

' **Please let him be safe,'** Lilly thought as she watched on, **'I feel so helpless and useless not being able to do anything for him.'**

Th/ey watched as Yami was losing.

"NO! He's going to lose!" Lilly said. Iron-Heart then took out the Eye of Tamius(s/p) and went to give it to Yami. Then Sky and Chris left to go help him.

"No!" Lilly yelled as a lightning bolt hit Iron-Heart. Chris and Sky got to him and took the card, running to get it to Yami. Then they were struck and Sky disappeared, leaving Chris to get the card to him. She was able to, but lost her soul doing it.

"There all gone," Lilly said as she started to cry. Yami then summoned Tamious and fused him with Dark Magician girl and won the battle.

"Yami!" Lilly said as she ran to him. She hugged him. "I'm so glad you’re okay."

"I am too," he said as he hugged her back. "We must go now, and find the others. We will rescue them all."

"Yes," she said as they pulled apart and started to walk away. "We better get them back, Yugi owes me a date!"

Yami just looked at her shocked and then started to chuckle.

"Yes, I think he would be very disappointed if you went out with someone else," he said to her. "We will get him back, I promise."


	26. Fighting for a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 165 - 174

Yami and Lilly climbed up the mountain till they were at the train tracks again.

"We're back where we left off," said Yami as he smiled at Lilly.

"Yeah. We just have to follow them to the others!" She said.

"Assuming they haven't wandered off."

"They better be there! We need to go and find Datrz to save everyone he captured!" she said. He nodded at her.

"Yes. I only wish it was that easy," he said as they started walking down the tracks.

They were walking for several hours when they saw lights in the sky.

"Lilly, do you see what I see?" asked Yami.

"You mean all those lights?" she responded.

"I fear it's the great beast, the same thing happen when it came the first time."

"We're running out of time!" Lilly said as she moved closer to him.

They continued walking till they got to a small river.

"That feels good!" Lilly said as she took off her shoes and put her feet in the water.

"You alright?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, but if I knew we would be walking I would have worn better shoes!" She said. Her feet really hurt.

"You think that's bad? Try lugging a duel disk!" he said. She started laughing.

"What do you think is in my bag?" she said as she showed him her duel disk. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"Me too. If everything goes well, it shouldn't be long until we reach them."

"Good!" Lilly said as she smiled at him, he smiled back.

They started walking again till they came to a huge lake. They were then surprised to see the three dragons save an airplane from crashing.

"Wow!" Lilly said.

"Now there is something you don't see every day!" said a voice. Yami and Lilly turned to see Joey, Rex who was on Joey's back, Tristan, and Tea.

"Joey! Tristan! Tea!" Lilly said causing the three to look at them. They all then went to go look at the plane that had crashed.

"That's one of Kaiba's planes!" said Tea.

"You're right!" said Tristan.

"I hope my brothers are alright!" Lilly said. The door then opened to show Seto holding an unconscious man.

"Kaiba!" said Yami.

"Oh great," he said as he jumped out of the plain. "If it isn't the dweeb patrol."

"Are you okay!" Lilly said as she ran up to him, checking him for any injuries.

"I'm fine," he said. He then began to tell them about how he dueled on top of a plane, which made Lilly hit him for doing such a stupid thing. Then Roland came and told them that the whole company was now owned by Dartz. They then got on a helicopter and started to fly some were else.

"Oh no!" Lilly said as she sat across her brother next to Yami, though Seto didn't seem so happy about that. They eventually got an email from his research team and they sent it to Rebecca who sent it to her grandfather. He started saying that he would need a better system to decode the pictures and writing, so Seto said that they would break into Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

** ~ Some Time Later ~ **

They had reached the pier were they would meet Duke, Rebecca, and the Professor. They ran out as soon as it landed to see the other three waiting for them. Then the chopper took off, taking the two soulless dumb asses to the hospital.

"Hay guys!" said Joey to their friends. They told them how they ran into Mai and had to duel.

"Whoever is coming with me, let's move!" said Seto as he ran to Kaiba Corp. HQ., with Yami and Lilly, after she had put on her duel disk and made sure she had her deck, not far behind.

"Where are we going?" asked Yami.

"Short cut to my main computer system, it was created for an emergency," said Seto as he used his necklace to get into the elevator.

They were going up when something jumped onto the elevator.

"Who's up there?" asked Seto. Not long after asking that, a monster came through the ceiling and then jumped toured Seto, who dodged it. It ended up going through the wall.

"I don't want to stay here and find out what that was!" Lilly said. Seto nodded and used his duel disk to break the controls and he and Yami pulled the door open. Once the door was open, they saw hundreds of duel monsters there.

"You do realize these are real?" asked Yami.

"I think you're as crazy as the people who took over Kaiba Corp!" said Seto in denial. Yami then went on to explain what was going on.

"Unless you have a better explanation for this?" asked Yami with a smirk. Seto smirked back.

"I think you're nuts, but this isn't the best time to argue," he said.

"Let's go guys!" Lilly sad as they ran forward. She noticed both stayed close to her, but tried to stay away from each other. This made her sweat drop.

' **They both want to protect me, yet they don't want the other near me, and they don't want to be near each other. Just great!'**  Lilly thought.  **'HAY! I can protect myself!'**

They ran and summoned a monster each to help them fight off the monsters following them, but ended up being cornered, that was, until, Rebecca hacked the system and got them through the door.

"Bad news! I can't axes the main computer. It's on a separate system!" said Rebecca as she continued to unlock doors for them.

"No problem!" Lilly said.

"We got it from here!" said Seto. They got to the computer and he rebooted the system.

"Begin analyzing images!" Lilly said as she put the disk in.

They found out what it said and also found out that Dartz owned the company that took over Kaiba Corp. They learned that after Seto went all dramatic on them. Though it was funny to see.

"You have no idea who you're going up against!" said Seto. Then everything went crazy and the computers started to explode!

"You're so close, yet so very far!" said Dartz as they were surrounded by darkness. Dartz then appeared with the leviathan.

"Mr. and Miss Kaiba, and the famous Pharaoh," he said to them.

"What do you want?" said Yami, getting in front of Lilly. The boys then brought out their dragons and attacked him, but he disappeared.

Once they were back in Kaiba Corp. the monsters broke through the door. Seto ran to an elevator and Yami and Lilly followed. They went all the way to the roof, but the monsters still followed them.

"Alright, get ready to jump, and catch my sister!" said Seto.

"What!?" said Yami.

"I trusted you, you now trust me," he said as Yami and Lilly looked behind them to see his jet there.

"Right," they said.

They then jumped into the jet. Seto in the front and Yami and Lilly in the back, but before they could leave, they were attacked by one of the monsters. The jet went out of control and landed on the ground, it ejected them and then exploded.

"I won't let him take me company apart!" said Seto in anger.

"It looks like we have bigger things to worry about!" Lilly said as they looked into the sky to see a dragon flying by in the shadows.

They then decided to get up and go to the others, which took a while since they landed so far away.

"It's not my fault we got hit!" said Seto.

"Your jet!" Lilly said as she hit him for the hundredth time since they started walking. Yami just chuckled at their sibling moment. They then saw the others.

"We were worried about you guys!" said Mokuba as he ran to them.

"Yeah!" said James.

"We're fine," Lilly said to them.

"Now that we know who we're after, it time to crash their little party," said Seto.

"Then we better act fact because Joey went to fight them on his own!" said Rebecca.

"We have to get to them before he does!" said Yami.

"He better not screw this up for me!" said Seto.

"Hay!" yelled Tea as she ran to the group, "We got bigger problems, guys. Monsters are all around the city!"

"Oh shit!" Lilly said.

"Let's go! We can all jump in my car!" yelled Duke.

"I'm afraid things are worse than you can imagine," said the Professor as he came out of the mobile home.

"What is it gramps?" asked Rebecca.

"What do these creatures want?" asked Yami. He then explained how it was happening all over the world.

"Did I forget to say that the police are under their spell to?" said Tea.

"Then we have to fight them on our own and make our way to Dartz!" said Yami.

"Unless he finds us first!" said Tea.

"He will if you keep acting like a cry baby like that. I mean come on! Rebecca is younger then you and has more back bone then you do!" Lilly yelled at her.

"That's because she's stupid!" said Rebecca.

After a few yelling matches, they all got into the mobile home and started to go find Joey.

"We are one mile from their HQ!" said Rebecca. Then Lilly's brothers started to talk about the company.

"It won't be that easy," said Seto. "They are very powerful."

While they were talking, Duke stopped the car really fast, causing several people to fall. The Professor held on to his chair, Tea flew over the table, how she did that Lilly will never know, but at least she didn't break the wall! The younger Kaiba brothers fell to the floor, Seto somehow stayed on the seat, but he was sitting up straight, Rebecca just ended up leaning back, Yami, for some reason, was leaning back with his legs spread, and Lilly ended up landing on his lab.

"I think Seto should drive now!" Lilly said as she got up. Tea, Rebecca, Yami, and Lilly then went out ide to see Tristan being attacked by a monster.

"Go Light Magician!" Lilly said as she played his card. He went out and attacked the monster attacking Tristan.

"Thanks Lilly!" said Tristan. He then told them how Joey went after one of the bad guys, Valen.

"That chump is going to have to wait," said Seto getting out of the car.

"Why do you say that!?" said Yami, getting pissed at Seto.

"Look around," was all he said. And they did, only to see themselves surrounded by evil monsters.

"That's not good," said Mokuba from inside the car.

"You think?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"If anyone has a plan, please speak now!" said Tea, scared. Everyone started to freak out and then Yami and Seto step forward.

They both summoned their dragons and started attacking the monsters. While they did that, more monsters surrounded Tea, Rebecca, and Lilly. Before they could get them, Lilly summoned her Light Magician Girl to attack them, saving her and the other two.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked them.

"Yeah," said Tea. Tristan and Duke then came back.

"Were did you two go?" Lilly asked them with her hands on her hips.

"Uh- We tried to lead them away!" said Tristan, obviously lying.

"Yeah! By running very far!" said Duke. Lilly just raised her eyebrow and then smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Idiots!" Lilly said. Rebecca started to laugh at them.

"Let's go sis," said Seto as he and his brothers started to walk away.

"NO!" Lilly yelled at him, shocking a few people. "I will stay here with my FRIENDS and help them find Joey!"

"Fine!" he said. "But if she get hurt I will sue you all for any damage done to her!"

"You have our promise we will keep her safe," said Yami. Seto just glared at him.

"If I find out you touched her in anyway, Yugi, you will have hell to pay!" he said as they walked away.

"You have such an over protective brother," said Duke.

"Yeah. And we aren't even blood related!" Lilly said with a smile.

They then went into the mobile home and got into the Kaiba satellite system, with Lilly's help of course, no need to hack when she's right there. They were able to find Joey through his duel disk. Rebecca printed some papers and gave it to Yami, he then went to leave, but Tristan and Lilly went after him, after they convinced Rebecca to stay behind, they left Tea to make sure she stayed.

They ran for a while, but stopped when his Tamious card started glowing. After discussing a few things, then ran to go find him again.

"It's Joey!" Lilly yelled as she saw him sitting down, but something was wrong.

"He lost the duel," said Yami. Lilly started to cry.

"JOEY!" Lilly yelled. She fell to the ground.  **'Why is this happening?'**


	27. Monsters, Dartz, and the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 174 - 180

They walked up to Joey, Tristan started to talk about how it was Mai who had to have taken his soul. He was picking Joey up when Yami ran off.

"Yami, wait!" Lilly yelled as he ran. "Damn it!"

"Let's worry about Joey now," said Tristan as Lilly helped him put Joey on his back. They then went to go to Duke.

"Why did he have to run off!?" Lilly yelled, angered.

They ran till they got to a main street, but were almost hit by a car. Luckily it stopped before it could hit them. Then, all the Kaiba brothers got out.

"Guys!" Lilly said, exited that they were safe.

"What happen to Wheeler? He need a baby nap?" asked Seto.

"That isn't funny!" said Tristan. Then the younger brothers freaked out and pointed out that a mob of crazy rats were coming their way.

"I hate those things!" yelled Tristan as he almost dropped Joey, luckily Seto caught him and fixed him so he was sitting properly on Tristan's back.

"Let's move!" said Seto as he led the way. "Quick, the fire escape."

Lilly climbed up it with her younger brothers, then Mokuba and Lilly lifted up Joey. Right before the rats could get Seto and Tristan, they jumped up on trash cans and held on to the railing.

"Where did they come from?" asked Mokuba.

"I smell a rat and his name is Dartz," said Seto. They then all got down and went to go to Dartz headquarters.

"Going up!" said Lance as they went up.

Once they got to the roof, they were there just in time to see Rafael play the seal of Oricalcus(s/p).

"Yami!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh no, were too late!" said Tristan. "That's the same guy who beat Yugi last time."

"What!" said Seto.

**_ ~ After the Duel~ _ **

"Rafael!" said Yami as they all ran to him.

"It's gone," said Tristan.

"It didn't take his soul?" Lilly said, sounding mad. She then looked at Rafael, "No offence, I'm just confused."

"None taken," he said,

"I have a theory," said Yami as he told them what he thought happen. Then everything started shaking.

"Oh no!" said Seto.

"Oh yes!" said Yami.

"What!? Is it an earthquake!?" asked Tristan.

"I wish!" Lilly said.

Everything started to fall apart, luckily Roland came with a chopper, but as they all ran to it, Yami stayed to help Rafael.

"Shit!" said Tristan as they started to leave without them. They flew up and then went back down to get Yami.

"Let's go!" Lilly said as she held onto the side with one arm out stretched to try to reach him.

"And do it fast!" yelled Tristan. Yami looked down, but then looked back up and jumped on the chopper, grabbing Lilly's hand to make sure he would stay on. They then flew away.

"Look, it's like a temple of some kind!" Lilly told the others as they turned to look at the building they were once on fell to the ground.

"Not surprised," said Yami, he then turned to face Seto. "Take a look at this"

"What is it?" asked Seto as he took it from him.

"Some sort of computer chip. Rafael gave it to me."

"What's on it?" Lilly asked Seto as she walked closer to him.

"It looks like a map," he said.

"To where?" asked James.

"To Dartz's lair," said Yami.

"Roland!" said Seto, "Follow this map!"

"Right away sir!"

"Guys, look!" said Tristan as they noticed they were surrounded by planes. They wanted the group to follow them, and they did, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. They were led to a government air force base.

"Just so I'm clear on this, you're good guys, right?" asked Tristan. The caption started to tell them how the world was in the kid's hands and how they've been tracking Dartz for months. After a while, the group left.

' **Can't believe the world is left to the hands of children. Is that really a smart thing to do?'**

** ~ Some Time Later ~ **

They were flying to Dartz base when the chopper started shaking. Joey was still laying down and Lilly was holding him down so he wouldn't fly around, Lance and James were on the other side of him, Yami was behind Lilly, somehow managing to stay standing up, Seto was sitting, calm as ever, Tristan was standing in the middle of the row, but not for long because Mokuba ended up flying toured him and hitting him in the nuts with his head, Lilly laughed at that.

After a few minutes of flying in the bad weather, they made it to Dartz's lair.

"There is not turning back," said Yami.

"Let's go!" said Seto.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil," said Yami.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" asked Seto as they stared walking forward. Lilly ran after them.

"Like you're not?" Lilly asked him. He just glared at her, half-heatedly.

"Man, and I though Pegasus had a creepy pad!" said Tristan.

"We must all stick together, we are stronger as a team," said Yami as they continued walking. They walked into a room that had everyone who had lost their soul trapped in it.

"What a touching reunion!" said Dartz.

Dartz, Seto, and Yami started to duel. Then Dartz played the seal of oricalcos(s/p).

"Do you feel that?" asked Mokuba.

"If you mean the drop in temperature and the freaky evil vibes then, yes, I do" said Tristan.

"Yeah," said James and Lance.

"This is not good!" Lilly said.

As the duel went on, they learned more and more about what had happened, and then when Rafael came, it was horrible to learn that all those who worked for Dartz, suffered because of him. He ruined their lives. It was horrible hearing what he did to them. Not to mention, watching their friends become his toys.

"Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. Why must they be a part of this?" Lilly said. "Now Rafael lost his soul."

"Everything will be fine! Seto and Yugi will win!" said Mokuba.

"I hope your right," said Tristan.

After a while, Seto lost.

"SETO!" his siblings yelled, yet they were unable to get to him through the Oricalcous shield. Dartz then threw Seto out of the field.

"Kaiba!" yelled Tristan as the younger boys and Lilly tried to catch him, luckily they were able to make his landing a good one.

"Wake up!" said Mokuba.

"Please!" said James.

"Brother!" said Lance.

"Seto, please!" Lilly said. They all started crying. "Give back our brother!"

"Hm," was all Dartz said, then everything started shaking, again. A huge force sent everyone flying.

"Everyone!" yelled Yami. Lilly got up and looked to her sides to see everyone else knocked out.

"You'll pay for that!" Lilly said to Dartz as she walked to where they were dueling.

"You have a strong soul, maybe I can use you," he said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed as she looked around her to see the seal of Oricalcose coming around her.

"LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Yami.

"But I need her," he said. Lilly felt her soul leave her body, and everything went dark.


	28. Yugi's back, the World is safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 181 - 184

"Man, my head hurts," Lilly said as she opened her eyes. She then looked around.

"Lilly!" yelled a voice, Lilly turned to see Yugi.

"Yugi!" she said.

"What about me!" said a voice, Lilly turned to see Joey.

"Joey!"

"As much as it is nice for you all to be happy, we have bigger problems," said a voice. Lilly turned to look up and saw Pegasus.

"You can say that again," said Joey.

"Hopefully, the Pharaoh will be able to beat Dartz on his own," Lilly said.

"He's on his own?" asked Pegasus. She nodded.

"Before I was sent here, he was duel against Dartz with Seto, but Seto lost," she said.

"We can see that," said Joey as they turned to see Seto.

"And things are about to get worse!" yelled Yugi as they looked in front of them to see some sort of creature eating all the souls.

"What is that!?" yelled Joey.

"Don't you pay attention? That's the great Leviathan and it’s using Human souls for power," said Pegasus.

"It’s doing what! But I don't want to be turned into soul food!" cried Joey.

"We can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz!" said Yugi.

"How’s he going to do that? Rich boys with us now?" said Joey.

' **Seto's probably asleep because of losing his soul during that duel, it did look painful after all. I guess I'm awake because that bastered just took my soul,'** Lilly thought.

With Joey freaking out, Pegasus then started to explain to them on how the pharaoh could win the duel and what the special dragon were. It was a very interesting history lesson.

After a while, they heard a voice.

"Chosen worriers, by the power of Atlantes, we release the," said the voice. Joey, Seto, and Yugi started to move forward and float to an exit. "You shall come as well, child of hope and peace, you shall be the rock they will all fight to come back to."

"What!?" Lilly yelled as she flew after them. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing!"

"There are other people in here to, you know!" said Pegasus as everything went dark.

"Wake up!" someone said as they started shaking Lilly.

"Hum?" Lilly said as she sat up. She looked around to see that she was back. She then looked forward to see Yugi.

"YUGI!" she yelled as she ran to hug him.

"Lilly!" he said. She was so happy to see him again.

"I thought we were never going to see you again!" she said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes. He hugged her back.

"I missed you too!" he said with a laugh. Joey then came and hugged him, followed by Tristan.

While in a group hug, Lilly decided to give Yugi a little something. So, since she missed him so much, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. His face went completely red and he had a stupid smile on his face, they all laughed at him.

"I think someone liked that!" said Joey.

"You think?" laughed Tristan as Yugi kept saying random things.

"He better have not!" said Seto as he walked to where they were at. He then started to glair at Yugi, who eventually stopped day dreaming and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"I guess everyone is free now!" said James.

"No," said Joey. "We were the only ones let out, the others are still trapped"

"Mr. Kaiba!" said Roland as he came in to get us. "Come outside."

**_~ Outside ~_ **

When they got outside, they saw something rise from the bottom of the ocean.

"It’s Atlantes!" Lilly said

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"Big looking ancient city rising from the ocean, I say that fits the bill," said Joey. They then started discussing what to do about it, and Yugi and the others decided they would go and find Dartz.

"Yugi, wait!" Lilly said as she walked to him.

"What? You want to wish the Pharaoh luck?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, both of you!" she said as she stopped to stand in front of him. She then bent down and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "You better come back to me, you owe me a date."

"Ye-yeah," he said. His face was all red and he had a dreamy look on his face. Lilly just smiled at him.

"Yugi has a crush! Yugi has a crush!" sang her younger brothers.

"Leave him alone," she said to them. They just looked at each other.

"Lilly has a boyfriend! Lilly has a boyfriend!" they sang.

"She better not!" said Seto as he grabbed Yugi by the back of his jacket and dragged him off. She started to giggle.

"Good luck guys!" she said. Seto just raised his arm up to show that he heard and Yugi just kept smiling a stupid smile.

"Wait for me!" yelled Joey as he ran after them.

"Be careful!" she yelled at him.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure your bro and boyfriend get back safe!" he yelled as he winked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"SO, you guys are dating?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

"No, but he is going to take me out on a date. He said he would," Lilly told him.

"Well then, its time Joey and I give him 'the talk!'" he said. She just started laughing.

"I wonder whose face is going to be redder. Your guys' or his?" she said. "I think you should take grandpa with you."

"Yeah, maybe you’re right," he said with a blush. “I wander how Kaiba is going to be when the two of you get married.”

“You’re thinking way too far ahead. To add to that, he would probably try to kill him.”

“I can’t wait to go to the wedding. And what’s wrong with planning ahead?” he said. She laughed at him and then walked to her younger brothers.

"Will they be okay?" asked Mokuba.

"They better be, or I might have to go myself!" Lilly said.

Watching the battle from where they were was crazy. But it was easy to tell it was over once the light show went away.

"Look!" said Lance as they saw a ball of light fly into the chopper. They ran inside to see.

"I'm back?" asked Rafael.

"Rafael, are you alright?" asked Mokuba.

"Of course, I'm free. Thanks to the three chosen duelist."

"YAY!" said Lilly’s brothers.

Lilly then looked outside to see that the city look like it was falling, and a huge dark tornado was in the middle of it.

"Shit!" she said.

"It’s falling!" yelled James after a while.

"Start the engines!" yelled Seto as he ran to them, Joey right behind him. "We have to get out of here."

"Not without Yugi!" Lilly told him. He and Joey looked at her shocked. She got pissed. "Don't you guys know where he is?!"

"We have to go, there's no time!" said Seto. Sad to say, he was right. They all got into the chopper and left.

"Yugi, please be safe!" Lilly said as they flew away.

They flew for a while until they saw the strange lights from last time.

"Its Dark Magician Girl and the others!" said Joey.

"They’re going home!" Lilly said. She then looked down and saw Yugi. "LOOK!"

"Its Yugi!" said Tristan as everyone looked out to see him. They then landed and got out. Joey was the first to get to Yugi, much to Yugi's dismay.

"I'm never letting this spiky head of yours out of my sight!" he said as he choked Yugi. Lilly ran to them.

"It's finally over?" she asked.

"Yup, we’re safe now," he said to her.

"Hey Yugi!" said Mokuba.

"Let’s hit the high road folks!" said Joey as he ran to the chopper. "I'm sure there is someone else trying to take over the world back home."

"The scary thing is that he is probably right!" said Tristan as they headed back.

"Let’s go Yugi!" Lilly said as they got to the chopper.

"Coming!" he said as he ran to them. Lilly then started to walk to Seto.

"Good job today, Joey!" she said as she walked by him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" he said with a smile. She then went to Seto.

"Good job big brother!" she said to him as she gave him a kiss in the cheek, too.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled at her with a light blush. Then she went to Yugi. She leaned down and gave him kiss on the lips.

"You did the most today, Yugi!" she told him. Just like last time, his face went red, he had a dreamy look on his face and stupid smile.

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-you," he stuttered. Everyone started to laugh, though Seto looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Still going to have to talk!" said Tristan.

"Agreed!" said Joey.

' **I love these people, they are so crazy!'** Lilly thought as they flew back to civilization with Joey and Tristan making fun of Yugi, the younger Kaiba brothers laughing at them, Seto trying to keep Lilly and Yugi away from each other, and Lilly smiling at her crazy family.


	29. New Tournament, My Yugi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 185 - 186

"Hay guys!" Lilly said to everyone as she and her younger brothers landed in front of them. She ran to them, hugging them all, well, not Tea.

"Hay Lilly!" said Yugi a little red.

 **‘I think he thought I was going to kiss him again!’** thought Lilly.

"You want to ride in style?" asked Lance.

"You mean it?" asked Tea.

"There is one condition!" said James.

"You’re going to have to enter our brother’s new dueling tournament!" said Mokuba.

They all ended up talking about the tournament and everything Seto had been up to. Everyone agreed to participate.

**_~ After a while ~_ **

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to KaibaLand!" said Mokuba as they flew over it.

"It’s huge!" said Joey.

"Dude, you're fogging up the window!" said Duke.

"We plan to open a ton of these all over the world!" Lilly said from her spot next to Yugi.

"It looks like they have every single ride ever made!" said Tea.

"Yeah!" said Yugi.

"If there is a tunnel of love, we know where Yugi and Lilly will be!" said Rebecca. Yugi blushed and Lilly smiled. Tea glared at both girls.

"Don’t worry, there is!" Lilly said to her as she winked at Yugi. He just smiled, still a light tint of red on his face.

They landed and the Kaiba’s gave everyone a tour. It was funny listening to everyone's comments about the place.

"And this is the tunnel of love!" said Mokuba as they came to it on the tour. To say everyone was laughing at the fact that Yugi and Lilly were embarrassed, Yugi more than Lilly, was an understatement. Though Tea seemed more pissed than happy.

They eventually got to the Kaiba dome, and after watching a kid play, several other kids came and surrounded Yugi, Rebecca, and Lilly.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What’s your secret?"

"You're so cool!"

"Are you and Yugi together?"

"You are so lucky to have a pretty girlfriend!"

And so on and so forth, it was funny! They answered:

"Yes."

"Believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"Thank you!"

"Yes!" Lilly said, shocking them. Yugi smiled so big, he looked so happy. It was so CUTE!

"I know!"

Then a boy came and gave Yugi his cards to see what he need help on. Yugi ended up giving him a magic card to help him. The boy, Rick, went to go test it out, when the power went out. Mokuba went to go check what was wrong, when the power came back on. They were trapped. Rebecca hacked into the system and said someone else had also hacked the system.

"They probably want something from you," said Rebecca.

"What makes them think that's going to work?" asked James.

"They got our attention," Lilly said.

Tristan and Joey were going to go destroy the machine, but the others were able to stop them before they could.

"So that kid has to win the duel?" asked Tea.

"Yeah," Lilly said.

"Now, it’s time to duel!" said the Machine.

"Help! I can’t do this alone!" said Rick.

"More bad news! The computer set its self to the hardest level!" said Yugi.

"Oh man! I'm toast!" said Rick.

"He's right! He's just a beginner!" said Lance.

"No way! And if he loses, we will be trapped here for who knows how long!" said Joey.

"Yugi!" Lilly said. He looked at her and nodded, then changed places with Yami. Yami then jumped to where Rick was and took his place as duelist.

After laughing at Joey and making fun of him, the duel was over and they were freed.

"The good guys win again!" said Joey as they got outside.

"It's nice how it always works out that way!" said Tea.

"Thanks for the card Yugi! I'll take real good care of it!" said Rick as he went to join his family.

"Good," said Yami. Rick then left.

"About that Underdog card, you said it reminded you of someone, right?" Joey asked Yami.

"I did?" he asked confused. He looked behind him to see Yugi just floating there with his hands behind his head and looking away like it didn't even concern him. "Oh right, I did! A little help here" he said to Yugi and they switched places.

It was funny. Then they switched places and this time the pharaoh was looking in the opposite direction with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah! That's very mature pharaoh!" said Yugi with his face red. He then tried to explain why the card reminded him of Joey. It was funny to see. Then everyone started picking on Joey again.

"Its brother’s helicopter!" said Lance. They all ran to it.

"Is everything alright?" asked Seto.

"Yeah!" Lilly said.

"You're a bit late to save the day!" said Joey as he and the others went to them. They then started talking about security and who had hacked the system.

"Anybody late for registration is disqualified!" said Seto, he then looked to his younger siblings, "Make sure Wheeler is late."

"WAIT! HOLD ON! I KNOW AN INSULT WHEN I HEAR ONE! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" yelled Joey. Yugi and Lilly just looked at him with sweat drops.

"He was a little late on that, don't you think?" Lilly asked Yugi.

"Yeah," he said.

**_~ Later that night ~_ **

They got to the building where registration was going to take place. There were so many people.

"Who are all these people?" asked Yugi.

"TV and News reporters!" said Lance.

"Say one word and the whole world hears it!" said James. Tristan, Joey, and Duke then started to do stupid things in front of the cameras.

"Everyone seems happy!" Lilly said to Yugi, since everyone had left them.

"Yeah. Hay? Did you mean what you said last time?" he asked her. She just looked at him.

"Depends, what did I say?" she asked, confused on what he could be talking about. He stared to blush.

"That we're dating," he asked. One of his hands rubbing that back of his head.

"Depends, are you okay with it?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"Yeah!" he said with a big grin.

"You still owe me a date!" she said. He just nodded. Then some random chick ran to them.

"Yugi Moto!" said the girl as she grabbed his hands. She then told him her name and told him to call her Viv. Lilly was getting pissed. She then tried to crush him with her boobs!

"Get off of him!" Lilly said as she grabbed Yugi from the back of his jacket and pulled him free. Viv just glared at her. So, to piss her off even more, Lilly kissed him on the lips, and, for once, he kissed back. She looked piss. She then ran off to molest Seto, but he called security on her.

"Wow! He didn't faint or blush or anything!" said Tristan. The others nodded shocked.

"What a cute picture this will be!" said several new stations and papers as they took pics. Lilly then pulled back.

"She can't have what’s mine," she told him with a wink. He just nodded.

"I'm yours," he said with a dreamy look. She looked to the side to see the pharaoh shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"It's not like you aren't the same," she whispered to him. He just looked shocked with a blush on his cheeks, then left.

"Spoke to soon!" said Duke.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. Yugi and Lilly turned around to see Leon.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi. Leon then told them how he has always wanted to duel Yugi. It was very sweet and he was a very sweet kid.

After a while, Yugi, who had switched with Yami, Rebecca, and Lilly left to go with the other dullest for the announcement. Everyone was introduced. Though, a lot of the people were really crazy and lame!

It was decided that, the top rank female would duel Lilly for Queen of Games while the top boy would duel Yugi for the King of Games.

"So I only have to duel, ether Rebecca or the bitch. Great!" Lilly said. Yami just nodded with a smirk on his face. Who knew that Lilly could be so possessive.

The rules were then explained.


	30. First Round!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 187 - 188

It was the next day and Lilly was sitting with Yugi in the front row.

"Can you believe this crowed?" he asked.

"It's huge!" said Tea.

"Look!" said Duke as he pointed at Joey, "Joey is trying to scare his competition away with his weird chicken dance!"

After a few more minutes, the younger Kaiba brothers came out and started announcing.

"Give it up to your current national champions! Yugi Moto and Lilly Kaiba!" said Mokuba as a camera focused on them. People started chanting their names.

"Give a shout out to your fans!" said James. Yugi looked nervous and Lilly smiled and waved at the cameras. She then leaned into Yugi and gave him a kiss.

"AWW!" said everyone but Tea, who was glaring at them. The two could have sworn they felt Seto glaring at them too, but they couldn't see him.

"Good luck everyone!" Lilly said as she smiled. Everyone cheered. They focused on Yugi again, but he said nothing.

"Moving on!" said Lance.

It was then announced that Joey would be dueling the mystery duelist. Everyone kept mentioning how he looked familiar.

"Yugi, isn't that-" Lilly started, but he put his hand over her mouth. He then nodded.

"I think it would be best if everyone figured it out on their own," he said. She just nodded and then smiled at him when he took back his hand.

"Now, let's hear from Yugi!" said Mokuba, putting him on the spot, again. He went to talk, but got very nervous. It was cute. Then Seto came and said how this was a ruthless battle, not a friendly game.

They stayed in the arena to watch the battle from the big screen. And Joey decided to be stupid and go get food instead of go to where he was supposed to be. So the others had to rush and take him there, luckily he made it in time.

"Only Joey would do this!" Lilly said.

"Yeah!" said the others with a sweat drop.

"Hay! How did you get here before us?" asked Tea, looking pissed.

"If you guys would have stopped to listen, you would have known that there are secret underground tunnels that can get you places," Lilly said. Tea was going to yell at her when Yugi step in.

"Next time, we should use those," he said with a laugh.

"YEAH!" yelled Duke and Tristan.

They then watched the duel. After watching for a while. The Professor arrived.

"You know Yugi, your grandfather isn't the only one with that card," he said as he showed them all the card.

"You have an Ancient Dragon too!" said Yugi.

"Yes, but I have never been able to summon it because I do not have all the necessary components. In fact, your grandfather is the only duelist I know who has all seven cards needed to call forth this awesome creature. So I hope you kids appreciate the rare event you just witnessed."

He then started to tell them his competition with Mr. Moto and how he was so happy he got the last card he needed. He then told them how he is the happiest when he's dueling.

"I guess he's just a kid at heart," said Tea.

"Guess so," said Yugi.

After a while, they decided to remind Joey to have fun. He then won the duel, and being the idiot that he is, he didn't realize it was Grandpa Moto till the mask came off.

"Stupid!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but that's Joey for you," said Yugi. Grandpa then turned to look at them.

"Yugi! When were you going to tell me you and Lilly were dating! I deserve to know when I'm going to be a great grandpa!" he said. Yugi face was so red. Lilly just had a light blush.

"WE'RE TO YOUNG FOR THAT!" yelled Yugi. Everyone just laughed. Teas glared at Lilly and Yugi could have sworn he felt killing intent from Seto, though said man was nowhere to be seen.

 


	31. MY YUGI! NOT YOURS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 189

The group was walking when they heard that the next battle was going to begin.

"Hurry up guys or we're going to miss the next duel!" said Mokuba. They ran to see Rebecca would go against Vivian.

"You better win Rebecca!" Lilly said. Then Mr. Moto started to get all excited about the next duel when all of a sudden, he hit the ground.

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Told him!" said Tristan.

"He threw his back out," said the Professor. James then radioed for a doctor. They then left the Professor with Mr. Moto so that they could go support Rebecca. They eventually, after having to pull Joey and Tristan from food stands, were able to find her.

"Hay Bec! How's it going?" said Joey. Rebecca smiled at them.

"Hay guys!" she smiled and waved, but ended up screaming when Vivian shrieked.

"Hi Yugi-poo! I knew you would come to support me, my little dumpling!" said Vivian. Yugi freak out and started to back up. Lilly grabbed him by the color and kissed him. He relaxed and kissed back. They then pulled apart and Lilly smirked at Vivian, who looked ready to kill her.

"TAKE HER DOWN, REBECCA!" Lilly yelled at her.

"Yeah!" she said.

"If I win Yugi has to go out with me!" said Vivian. Lilly was going to go down there and kill her. Luckily for her, Yugi was holding Lilly's hand so she wouldn't go.

"You aren't going to win! Besides, I already planned out their wedding and I'm going to be flower girl!" said Rebecca with the up most confidence. Everyone looked at Yugi and Lilly in shock.

"Girl planed that on her own!" Lilly said, coming to her own defense. Yugi just gave a nervous laugh. "Besides, at least she has something to fight for. Right?"

"Yeah!" said Yugi. Then the other boys started saying how he was such a lady's man and stuff.

**_ ~ After Duel ~ _ **

"Good job Rebecca!" said Tea.

"Thanks Tea!" said Rebecca as she ran to the group. She then grabbed Lilly's and Yugi's hands and dragged them to the opening.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Lilly asked her. She then looked out the window at Vivian.

"He belongs to her, not you!" she said as she made them stand at the window. Yugi sweat drop and Lilly smiled and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Yugi!" Lilly said. He looked shocked and started to stutter, he had a huge blush on his face. Lilly then kissed him on the lips. She then stood up. "I wonder what Rebecca has in mind for a wedding. I bet she even starting planning for kids."

"K-ki-ki-kids?" stuttered Yugi. Lilly then looked at him and moved down so that my mouth was right next to his ear.

"You do want kids, don't you? Or are you just nervous about the sex part?" she asked in a teasing voice with a smirk on her face. As soon as the word sex left her mouth, his nose started to bleed and he fainted, a huge, dreamy like smile on his face. Yami appeared next to him with a shocked and confuse face. He kept trying to wake Yugi up, but it wasn't working. The poor Pharaoh seemed so confused that it made Lilly laugh.

"I think you might have killed him," said Duke. Lilly just shrugged.

"He'll be fine," she said. Rebecca and Tea laughed at the look Tristan and Joey were giving her. They also had blushes on their faces. She then looked at them. "You guys going to help Duke with Yugi?"

"Ye-yeah!" they said as they ran to Duke.


	32. Stop Trying To Steal My Boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 190 - 193

Yugi was up and walking again, luckily his nose bleed didn't kill him. But Lilly couldn't help it, he makes it so easy. Anyway, Joey wanted his duel to start already so he kept complaining to everyone. He then started to yell at his next opponent.

"Why is he so stupid?" Lilly asked as they watched him yell.

"That's Joey for you!" said Yugi with a laugh.

Then Joey went to piss people off and Rebecca told them to go support him in his duel. She then went to go to her duel.

"Guys! Wait!" yelled the younger Kaiba brothers. They started to tell them to look out for strange activity from the other duelist. Yugi became sad, but the brothers tried to cheer him up. They then decided to go see Joey duel.

"Never a dull moment!" Lilly said. Yugi looked at her and smiled.

"That's for sure!" he said.

**_ ~ Once with Joey ~ _ **

Not long after the duel started, the heat in the volcanic area went haywire. It was so hot!

** 'I don't like pinky that much, I feel like he has something to do with this, but I could be wrong. Or I can be right and this weirdo is trying to bring down Kaiba Corp. Please, let it be so that nothing bad happens!'  ** Lilly thought to herself as the battle neared the end.

"Oh no!" said Tea.

"Joey lost!" said Yugi. They all went to him.

"Big deal! So you blew the entire tournament on a lousy game of chance!" said Tristan.

"I guess he just must have run out of luck," said Duke.

"Nah! Joey wins his duels with talent, not with luck!" said Tea.

"So then he has no talent?" asked Tristan.

"THAT'S HOW YOU CHEER ME UP! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Joey as he chase them around and around. Yugi and Lilly just watched.

"Let's go Yugi. We need to stop him before he tries to kill them!" Lilly said as she grabbed his hand and they ran after them

**_ ~ A Few Minutes Later ~ _ **

"Hey, Lilly?" said Yugi. Said girl looked at him.

"Yes?"

"After this is over, I was thinking we can go on a date to the Zoo! If that's okay with you?" he asked, nervous.

"I would love to!" she said to him. He smiled. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's catch up to the others, Kay?"

"YEAH!" he said as they ran after them.

**_ ~ Out of the Ride ~ _ **

They got out of the ride to see the Professor. He told them Mr. Moto went missing. They split up to go look for him when they heard something on the intercom. A woman's voice said, well, described, gramps and told everyone where he was, so they all went to that location. They then found a map of KaibaLand and Duke and Lilly used it to lead the others to where they had to go. They fallowed it to a chines restaurant.

"You mean that, while we were running around, grandpa was eating wanton soup!?" yelled Joey. Yugi walked forward and opened the doors, the rest of them right behind him.

"What's in there Yug?" asked Joey. Not long after he asked that, they heard fire crackers go off and then a gong went off.

' **Damn that's loud!'**  thought Lilly. Then the lights went on and they walked in.

"This is the biggest Chinese restaurant I have ever seen!" said Joey. Yugi and Lilly turned their heads to look at everyone else's expression. Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked happy while Duke looked confused. They looked forward to see tons of food everywhere! Joey and Tristan then ran to go get food.

"Easy cowboys! I didn't see you two on the guest list!" said a voice. They all looked up to see Vivian standing there.

"She led us here?" asked Duke.

"But why?" asked Yugi.

"Because she's nuts!" said Tea.

"If you couldn't tell," Lilly said as they watched her do crazy moves for no reason. She eventually came down and saw gramps helping her get down by lowering the rope, but he let go and she fell, and Lilly laughed her ass off.

"HA!" Lilly said. Then she hurt grandpa.

"If you want him to walk right, Yugi has to duel me!" she said. Yami took over and agreed.

"Let's duel!" he said. She smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" she said. Lilly went crazy.

"HE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU! HE'S MINE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU DAMM BITCH! GO BE A SLUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Lilly yelled. The guys looked at her scared while Yami just gave an uneasy chuckled.

' **Why do I have a feeling that my wife is just like that?'**  thought Yami. Yugi then appeared next to him.

' **Well she is her reincarnation. Besides, aren't you and I a lot alike?'** thought Yugi.

' **Yeah,'**  thought Yami with a sweat drop.

They then started to duel, though, while they were dueling, the others decided to eat some food. Lilly just took stuff off of the plate Duke was eating. He didn't really care. After a while, Yami won the duel.

"Yes!" Lilly said as she grabbed an egg roll from Duke's plate. He looked at her.

"Why are you even eating of my plate?" he asked.

"Because you love me!" she said cutely, he just laughed.

**_ ~ With Rebecca ~ _ **

They eventually made it to where Rebecca was dueling, after they had Vivian fix grandpa, only to see her lose. Rebecca then ran to Lilly crying, she really wanted to duel her.

"Well, that was fun and eventful few hours!" Lilly said to the others while trying to calm Rebecca down. They all laughed.


	33. CHEATER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 194 - 198

The group were going to watch the duel of Zigfreed and Leon, but Seto came and disqualified Zigfreed. He and Zigfreed then dueled. It was close, but, in the end, Seto won.

"GO SETO!" Lilly said.

"YAY SETO!" said the younger boys.

Then the final duel was to take place, Yugi VS Leon. The rest of Yugi’s group went up to the highest point of Blue Eyes Castle to see.

 **‘Everyone is lucky to know us!’** though Lilly.

"Leon seems, different," said Tea.

"Yeah," Lilly said. She turned to look at Seto. He just stared at her and then nodded. He also knew something wasn’t right. Then someone came with a note telling the siblings that Leon was Zigfreed's brother.

"Well shit!" said Joey

Leon then started to tell everyone about his past. It sucked!

 **‘I swear I'm going to kick Zigfreed's ass for using his little brother!’** thought Lilly as Seto tried to calm her down by grabbing her hand, though, he too wanted to beat the shit out of Zigfreed.

They watched as the duel continued and found out the castle was an illegal card, but they couldn't get it off the field.

"What are we going to do!?" Lilly said as she went up to Seto. Zigfreed just laughed at them.

"Once Kaiba Corp crumbles, perhaps you would like to live with me! You are too beautiful to be related to a failure," he said to Lilly. She just backed up and hid behind Seto.

"Stay away from my sister!" said Seto. He then looked at Yami, "Yugi! You better win this! I would rather have my sister be with you then this freak!"

"He's hitting on your girl Yug! Beat his card and I'll go beat him!" yelled Joey.

"Good guard dog," said Seto. Joey turned around and flipped him off.

"Fuck off rich boy!" yelled Joey. Seto just smirked, then, shockingly flipped him off in return.

"Make me," he said. Lilly laughed at that. She then looked down at Yami to see him looking up at Zigfreed with a glare, but for a moment, he switched to Yugi and Lilly saw Yugi glare, then they switched back.

"Where are you going Seto?" Lilly asked as he began to walk away.

"Stay here and support your boyfriend. I need to handle something’s," he said as he and his younger brothers left.

**_~ End of Duel ~_ **

"YAY YUGI!" Lilly screamed as he won the duel. Then Zigfreed came out being all dramatic and then he found out he lost! Best moment ever!

"NO!" he said.

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Then everyone started chanting Yugi's name.

**_~ At the Airport ~_ **

"Now what are you going to do?" Lilly asked Yugi as they got on a KC plain.

"The sky is the limit!" he said, he then looked at her with a blush on his face, "After we go out on a date!"

"THAT A BOY!" said Grandpa.

"Shut Up!" yelled Yugi, knowing that his grandfather might say some perverted things. Everyone else just laughed.


	34. The End Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 199 - 201

Lilly was staying at Yugi's since her brothers were still in America. To say Lilly was surprised when it was her old brother who had suggested she stay with him was an understatement. She and her younger brothers were ready to rush him to the hospital because they thought something was wrong.

**_~ Flash Back ~_ **

_"Yugi, I want you to allow my sister to stay with you for a while. Only till I get back to Japan that is," said Seto._

_"Are you -" started Yugi, but was cut off by his grandpa._

_"Of course she can stay!"_

_"Good," said Seto. "I would rather have her stay with you then a mansion without me."_

_"Right," said Yugi. Then Seto glared at him._

_"If I find out she is pregnant, I swear I will kill you!" he said. Yugi and Lilly blushed._

_"Won't happen!" said Yugi, quickly, he really wanted to get out of the awkward situation. Seto just rolled his eyes._

_"We're teenagers, put a male and female together under one roof and they aren't related, they are bound to have sex. Just use protection," he said. Lilly went to him and smacked him._

_"PERVET!"_

**_~ End Flash Back ~_ **

**'I swear Seto can be such a perv!'** Lilly thought to herself. She was in Yugi's guest room. She was wearing some booty shorts and a lose t-shirt.

"I wonder if Mr. Moto is still telling Yugi about his adventures in Egypt like he told me he would. I'm sure Yugi will tell me about them in the morning," Lilly said aloud. She then went to sleep.

**_~ Sometime After ~_ **

~Crash~

"What was that?" Lilly asked out loud as she got up and went out of the room only to see Yugi running out.

"What’s going on?" she asked as she ran after him.

"Weevil and Rex stool the Millennium items!" he yelled as they ran out into the pouring rain.

 **'I knew I should have put on sweats, but no! The blanket had to be really warm!'** Lilly thought to herself.

They eventually heard screaming and went to see who it was. The two boys they were chasing were out on the ground while someone stood over them. The person turned to show them their face.

"BAKURA/RYOU?" Yugi and Lilly said shocked.

"No, try again!" said the person.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring!" said Yugi, in shock. Bakura then started to tell them what he did to the two dimwits and tried to trick them into helping him.

"That's enough! Stop poisoning Yugi's and Lilly's mind!" said Yami once he took control of Yugi and stood in front of Lilly. Bakura then left.

"Come on, we need to get back. It’s too cold and wet to stay out here," Lilly told Yugi once he got control he nodded and they got Weevil and Rex and the stuff and then left.

**_~ Once at the house ~_ **

They had put the thieves in another spare room.

"Sucks to be them," Lilly said. Yugi nodded. He then looked at her. He was about to say something, but stopped. Lilly tilted her head.

"What’s wrong?" she asked him. His blush just got bigger. His nose then started to bleed.

"Y-y-y-y-you you, you!” he kept saying.

Lilly then looked down to see what could shock him only to be shocked at the fact that her nipples could be seen. Luckily nothing was white. She then looked at him with a huge blush on her face. She tried to cover it up by putting her arms over it, but it just pushed her boobs up more.

"You look so hot!" Yugi said without stuttering, but soon passed out from the huge nose bleed he had. Yami attempted to take control, but one look at her had him the same way as Yugi.

"Next time, I won’t fallow you!" Lilly said as she dragged him to his room to put him on his bed. She then left to her own room and went to sleep.

**_~ The Next Day ~_ **

Yugi and Lilly were walking through the airport, Lilly had a private jet there for them to go to Egypt.

"Yugi! Lilly!" yelled voices. They turned to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yugi.

"To help you!" said Joey.

"Looking good Lilly!" said Tristan.

She was wearing a hot pink skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a black strapless top, and black boots. Around her neck was a necklace with a name plat with no name. She wanted it so that, when they found the Pharaoh’s name, they could write it on it.

"Let’s go!" she said as they walked to the jet.

**_~ In Cairo ~_ **

Tea went to go shopping. They then heard a voice.

"Yugi! Over here!" said the voice. They all turned, minus Tea, to see Marik, Ishizu, and Odian. They ran to them and started to talk to them. Eventually, they left to start their journey. Sadly enough, they didn’t get the chance to leave before Tea came back. Marik threw Lilly a disturbed look. After being stuck in Tea’s body, he has never been more afraid of a teenage girl.

They drove past the pyramids, and thought they were so beautiful! They eventually got to where they had to go.

"Beyond this door is the Tablet of Loss Memories," said Ishizu. She and Marik then started to explain to them what Yami had to do to get his memories back. They then descended into the darkness.

**_~ After A Few Minutes ~_ **

They finally got to the tablet and Lilly decided to give Yami her present.   

"Yami, I have something for you!" Lilly said as she took of the neckless she had and gave it to him.           

"What is it?" he asked.

She had to explain to him what it was and how he could put his name on it when he found it so that he would always remember it. He took it gratefully and then, held the Egyptian God Cards up to the tablet. There was a huge amount of light and then nothing.

"Yugi!" Tea and Lilly said as they all ran to him.

"You okay buddy?" asked Joey.

"He's gone!" said Yugi holding his puzzle.

"Say what!" said Joey.

"Who's gone?" asked Tristan.

"The Pharaoh!" said Yugi.

"The boy is correct. The Pharaoh is now in the world of his memories," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Joey.

"Shadi, is that you?" said Yugi to the man who appeared out of nowhere. Tristan said how he saved him and Duke and then Joey started questioning if they could trust him. Yugi then told them that they could and that Shadi was the keeper of the Millennium Items.

**_~ Meanwhile, with the Pharaoh ~_ **

"Pharaoh!" people chanted as Yami looked up at the crowed. Yami looked around shocked.

"My Pharaoh, the people are waiting to hear a word from their new King," said a small man.

After his few words, Yami walked into the palace and went to sit on his throne when he saw all the priests and priestess looked like people he knew in the modern-day.

"All these people work for me," he asked himself.

"Is something wrong my love?" asked a voice.

Yami turned to see a women, but this woman looked like Lilly, only older. Her skin was tan like his and in her arms was a child.

"No," was all Yami said as he smiled at her, **'This was my family'**

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking worried. He smiled at her even more.

"I promise you I am fine," he said as he held his arms out to her.

She smiled and gladly placed her son in his father’s arms. The child looked up at the man holding him and started to smile and laugh. Yami then started to play with him. He then looked at his wife.

"I do not believe I am worthy of such a wonderful wife and child," he told her.

"That is a lie!" She smiled with a blush and walked closer to him and took the child from his arms. She then turned to walk away but was pulled back into his arms and sat on his lap. The baby laughed at the movement. All in the palace looked at their new Pharaoh, his Queen, and their child with smiles on their faces. But things quickly changed.

"Mahad!" yelled Isis. Said man quickly turned and used his cape to deflect a needle that was heading toured the royal family.

"Get him!" yelled the Seto look-a-like. "Bring him in front of the Pharaoh!"

Yami sat there and held his wife close, his son was crying, startled by all the yelling.

"Shuuu, Shuuu, my little prince. That's enough. No more crying," said the Queen as she cradled her child. Yami looked at him and put his finger in front of the child and started to move it around. The child stopped crying and laughed at the finger moving like crazy, trying to grab it. The couple smiled at the child.

"My Pharaoh, I believe it would be best if we take the child out of here for now," said Isis. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his wife.

"You are right, but no more harm can come to him. I believe we shall stay."

"Are you sure?" asked Yami. His wife smiled at him.

"Yes," said the queen.

"As you wish, Queen Sahera," said Isis. Sahera smiled and nodded. Moving to sit on her throne beside her husbands

 **'Sahera, what a beautiful name,'** thought Yami as he watched his wife move to her throne. He then turned to watch the judgment of the man. It shocked him greatly.

**_~ With the Others ~_ **

"So now what?" asked Yugi.

"The Pharaoh must relive his ancient past. It's the only way he can fulfill his destiny. But this journey is a gift as well as a curse," said Shadi.

"What do you mean?” asked Lilly.

"He will learn about his past, but must fight the great evil over again," he said as he also explain the danger of what he had to do to get back. Tea then started to complain. Joey then went to grab him, but went right through him, shocking the rest of the group.

"This guys a hologram!" said Joey.

"No. Actually I'm a centuries old spirit," said Shadi like it was normal. Joey got scared and ran away from him and hid behind Tristan. "My earthly body was destroyed by a tomb robber named Bakura."

"Bakura!" they all said shocked. He then started to explain how Bakura, the spirit, followed Yami into the past. He then offered to help them get to the Pharaoh to help him.

**_~ With Yami ~_ **

After the judgment of the criminal, they decided to continue with the festival.

"My love, everything went alright, did it not?" asked Sahera as she went to her husband.

He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that he could have been injured. He smiled at her and stood up to give her a hug. She ran to his arms and hugged him back. Their son being held by a helper.

"Everything is fine," said Yami as he held her close. Those in the room looked at them with a smile. Glad to see their Pharaoh loved his Queen so dearly.

"I was afraid there would be more," she whispered to him. He could hear her voice cracking.

"It is fine, my love, I am stronger than my height makes me seem," he said to her, earning a giggle from her and several others in the room.

Though they quickly stopped and turn to laugh at Priest Seto who held his nephew in his arms. The child had taken hold of the millennium Rod and started to hit him with it.

"Stop that! Give it back!" yelled Seto as he tried to pry it out from the child’s hands, only to be waked in the face with it.

“Now, let us celebrate!” said Aknadin.

“Wait!" said Isis as she put her hand on her neckless. "I sense great evil coming, and its right outside the palace walls!"

"Why must this happen on this day?" asked Sahera as she put her face in her husband’s chest.

"I do not know my love, but all will be fine. I will make it so you and our son are safe from harm," said Yami as he looked at his court.

 **'What evil could this be?'** he thought to himself as he held his wife tighter **. 'I will do what I must to protect everyone.'**


	35. Back To the Past, Lets Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 202 -203

"Mahad, is something the matter?" asked Aknadin as Mahad's ring started to glow.

"We are in the presence of pure evil," he said.

"Oh no," said Aknadin. After that a guard fell to the floor.

"Who goes there?" asked Seto. The Pharaoh held his wife and child close, ready to attack to protect them.

"Pardon the interruption, but it appears that someone left me off the guest list!" said a man.

"Bakura! What do you want from me?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend, your Highness? You know why I am here," said Bakura

"The Millennium Items!" said the Pharaoh. He walked in front of his family. The queen gave her son to a maid to take him away from the danger.

"So you have been paying attention to me all these years!" said Bakura as he started to laugh.

**_~ With Yugi and the others ~_ **

"Okay, let me see if I get this straight, Shadi. The only way to get to the Pharaoh is find a door way in the Millennium Puzzle?" said Yugi. Shadi told him yes and then started to explain to him that he would go with him to help him.

"That's it! We're going with you!" said Joey.

"All for one and one for all!" said Tristan.

"Thanks guys, really, but I'm doing this alone," said Yugi.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Tea.

"I already put you guys in danger enough," he started, but Lilly cut him off.

"So! We were the ones that followed you! And besides! I am not letting my boyfriend go alone!"

"Yeah, you should know that you can't get rid of us that easily!" said Joey.

"Everyone, hold hands and concentrate," said Shadi. "We must pull our energy."

They stood in a circle, holding hands. Shadi then activated his Millennium Key to get then into the puzzle.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

"I hope I didn't ruin your little celebration gentlemen," said Bakura.

"Your mockery is a disrespect to the Pharaoh and for that you will be punished, rouge!" said Seto.

"Not so fast! I am from the out skirts of the kingdom, so your rules don't apply to me! Now, if you wouldn't mind, hand over your Millennium Items!"

"What!"

"I didn't mean for free! I come bearing gifts!" said Bakura as he dropped gold items to the floor.

"You stole those!" said the queen. Bakura then brought out the former Pharaohs coffin.

"You have taken things to far!" said the Pharaoh in anger.

"Your soul must be judged by the millennium items!" said the queen. They commenced with it for Shada to say it was too small of a tablet to seal the beast in. Bakura just laughed and summoned his beast.

"Unbelievable!" said Aknadin. "How can such a creature live in the heart of a petty thief?"

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Diabound meet the Pharaoh, Pharaoh, meet the instrument of your end!” Bakura said. The queen gasped, afraid for her husband.

"I fear you are wrong! Millennium Rod! Activate!" said Seto as he used his powers to seal the monster. "Just as I thought, his soul has been cleansed!"

"Thank you master Seto, you saved my life! That awful creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free!" he said in an innocent voice, thought that quickly changed. "Free to annihilate you, that is!"

"Impossible!" said Seto.

"It didn't work!" said Aknadin. The stone then started to crack.

"This doesn’t make any sense!"

The stone broke.

"It looks like I have already won this game before it has even begun!" said Bakura.

**_~ With Yugi ~_ **

"Yugi! Come on! Wake up pal!" said Joey as he started to shake Yugi.

Yugi was lying on the floor with Lilly’s head resting on his chest. Tea and Tristan were knocked out further away. Yugi and Lilly then woke up. Both Teens sat up.

"You okay Joey?" asked Lilly as she rubbed her head. Joey just smiled at the two. He then turned to wake the other two.

"Where are we?" asked Tea.

"We're inside the millennium puzzle, remember?" said Yugi.

"This place seems bigger than last time, did you do some remodeling?" asked Joey.

Shadi then appeared.

"The puzzle is a reflection of the Pharaoh's mind and is ever changing."

"No wonder," said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Joey as he then pissed off Shadi.

"Alright, Shadi old pal, use that millennium thingy of yours and point us in the right direction!" he said.

"It’s a millennium Key!" yelled Shadi.

**_~ With the Pharaoh~_ **

"I told you that you would be helpless against the dark power of my Diabond!" laughed Bakura.

"Sacred guardians of the Pharaoh, we must unite to fight this advisory!" said Aknadin.

"Yes!" said everyone else as they got prepared to fight.

They did their best but could not beat him. They summoned their monsters to try and beat him, but were no match.

"Stay here!" said the Pharaoh as he had his wife sit on the throne

"Be careful!" said his Queen. He then moved in front of his council.

"Leave this place before I am forced to remove you!" said the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh!" said Aknadin.

"Please allow us to battle this intruder for you!" said Seto.

"Bakura! Is this the ultimate shadow game you spoke of? Disrespecting my ancestors! You have reached a new low!" said the Pharaoh.

"You don't know the first thing about them!" said Bakura. He then went on bad mouthing the Pharaoh and his ancestors. He then went in for the final attack!

"You have forgotten that I can summon the gods!"

"Only the chosen King can do that!" said Sahera.

"Could it be, that you are the king?" said the old man.

A huge light accord and forced all to cover their eyes.

"I summon Obolisk, the tormentor!" said the Pharaoh. Everyone was shocked.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Bakura. The two monsters attacked, causing a huge light show. The attacks counseled out.

Realizing that he could not win at that moment in time, Bakura left. Guards then went after him.

"My love!" said the queen as she followed her husband outside, only to see the city being attacked. "Oh no!"

"Get back inside!" said the Pharaoh. The queen nodded and went inside.

**_~ With the others ~_ **

They searched and tried their best to find the door, but no luck!

**_~ With the Pharaoh~_ **

He met Mana and learned more about his past.

**'I was friends with Mana since we were children and Sahera since she and her brother came to the palace to train to be royal guards, that would explain the close bond I have with them,'** thought the Pharaoh as he watched his wife and best friend play with his son **. 'I hope I can protect them. I need to protect them.'**


	36. Bakura's Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 204 - 207

"I sense great evil!" said the Pharaoh as he woke in his bed. He went outside and saw Mahad's tablet shrine was in use.

"My love, what is wrong?" said Sahera as she hugged her husband from behind.

"I fear Mahad is in danger," he said. She let go to see what he was looking at.

"No," she whispered. Fear spread through her, fear for a friend she could lose, fear for her family.

The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around his wife and then led her back into their room. He then walked to his son's crib.

"I promise to seal away this evil so that you may be safe," he said as he stroked his sons face.

"My love," said his wife as she gave him his clothes to put on after she prepared them for him. He nodded and put them on. She was going to go get ready herself, when he stopped her.

"Stay here, I do not want you to leave our son's side. Besides, you need rest," he told her as he went to stand in front of her. He then kissed her and left.

"Be safe, my love."

**_~ With the others ~_ **

They searched for the door and found that Joey had a good idea, for once, Shadi liked to pick on Joey, and they almost got killed! Eventful!

After a while, Yugi and Lilly were able to feel the temperature change and focused on trying to find the Pharaoh, they eventually heard his voice and started to fallow it to the right door. They eventually found it and had to go through it without Shadi because he could not pass.

"How do we get down from here?" asked Joey. Yugi and Lilly just looked at each other and smiled. They then ran and jumped off. "I was afraid of that!"

The others then jumped off, though they were screaming.

They landed in the market place and were ignored by everyone. They went around trying to figure out where the Pharaoh was when they came across a girl being attacked by the people. They tried to help her but were unable to. Then a man resembling Seto came and got the people to leave her alone.

The group then tried to get into the palace, but were unable to. They then ran into a big man who gave them food and offered to help them.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

"My love, you mustn’t stress yourself," said Sahera as she went to her husband, who was holding their son.

"I cannot help it. I must insure that our kingdom is safe," he said as he looked at his sleeping son in his arms.

"You are a wonderful king, and an even better father," she said as a maid took their son to their room to sleep.

"Bakura is in the palace!" said a guard. The Pharaoh rose from his seat and went to get his horse.

"Stay here," he said as his wife started to get ready to leave with him.

"No! I will not allow my husband to go after this mad man alone!" she said with determination. He smiled at her.

"I ask you to stay for our son. Please, I promise I will be back," he said as he kissed her. He then got on his horse and left.

"I will go find Mana," said the queen as she left to find her friend.

**_~With the others ~_ **

They were sleeping when an explosion happened.

"It’s the Pharaoh!" yelled Yugi.

"And that is a big red dragon!" said their new friend.

"No shit!" said Lilly.

"These things used to surprise me, but not so much anymore," said Joey.

"Did anyone see who he was chasing?" asked Tristan.

"Bakura," said Tea.

"Come on guys we have to help him!" said Yugi as the group ran after their friend.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

The Pharaoh did his best to fight off Bakura and protect his people, summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon to help him. He was about to be killed by him when Seto saved him. Bakura then left and the Pharaoh and others chased after him. Bakura managed to hurt the Pharaoh that he fell off his horse, only to be caught by Yugi and Lilly!

"Yugi, is that you? Lilly?" asked the Pharaoh.

"So you can see us!" said Lilly in happiness.

The pharaoh then got back on his horse and summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra! He managed to beat Bakura, but Bakura had another trick up his sleeve and turned back time, forcing the Pharaoh to lose and fall off a cliff.

The others then decided to try to find him, for they knew there was no way he could be dead.


	37. Nearing the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(S): 208 - 213

"I'm starting to think we will never find the Pharaoh!" said Yugi as they looked for the Pharaoh. They wondered till they saw two girls and a river.

They were walking by till one of the girls noticed them and ran to Yugi, thinking he was the Pharaoh.

"I do not believe that this man is my husband," said the other women who was now noticed to be holding a baby. "Though, I do find it odd that this man resembles my husband and this girl resembles me."

The group decided to introduce themselves, though Tea seemed to be annoyed by the child in the Queen’s arms and Joey and Tristan were making fun of Yugi by telling him that, that would one day be Lilly holding their child, when a group of men in robes came after them.

"You guys promise you are friends with the Pharaoh?" asked Mana. They all nodded.

"Then you are our friends as well!" said the queen. Mana then made a huge wave and crashed it onto the men chasing them, and then they ran.

After a while, they were walking and talking to Sahera and Mana when Bobasa stopped walking, causing Joey to crash into him.

"Watch it! Put your break lights on next time!" yelled Joey as he then went to walk around him, only to look forward and notice someone in the distance.

"Pharaoh!" yelled the group, causing said man to turn and look at them.

"Yugi?" asked the man.

"Long time no see!" said Joey.

They all then ran down to him.

**_~ A few minutes later ~_ **

The Pharaoh was sitting in the sand with his wife between his legs, their son in her arms. The others, besides Mana and Bobasa, or tubby as nicked named by Joey and Tristan, were around them.

They all talked till Shada showed up and told the Pharaoh where Bakura was. He, Sahera, and Mana decided to go with him to find Bakura. The queen and king gave their son to a solder to take him back to the palace. The queen then got on her husband’s horse with him and Mana got on behind her. They then left to the place where Bakura was at.

**_~At Kel ena ~_ **

They were walking till they were surrounded by walking skeletons.

“AHHH!” screamed Mana.

“We’re surrounded!” screamed Sahera.

Mana then decided to fight and got off the horse. Sahera then joined her to fight.

“Go, my love, we have it from here,” said Sahera.

“Yeah! Listen to her! Your wife is always right!” said Mana. Shada just nodded his head, knowing that disagreeing with Sahera was a death wish.

They fought to the point where the queen and Mana were able to summon their spirit beast.

**_~With the Pharaoh ~_ **

He was being attacked by spirits till Mahad came and they started to fight Diabound. They had won, till Bakura used the Dark spirits to heal himself. He then sent a final attack on Mahad.

“No!” said the Pharaoh.

“It is alright, Pharaoh,” said a voice. He looked up to see the Dark Magician girl pulling Mahad up.

“He is safe,” said the Light Magician girl. He looked to see Mana and Sahera.

“Mana! Sahera!” he yelled in happiness.

“We knew you would need some help!” said Mana.

“What kind of women would we be if we let you have all the fun?” said Sahera.

The two females then went down to the Pharaoh and had their spirit beast fight alongside Shada. They held him off till the other Priests arrived and fought with them.

**_~With the others~_ **

They had ran all the way to the palace to try and find out what the Pharaoh’s true name was. They separated to try and get clues on his name.

**_~With the Pharaoh ~_ **

They had managed to harm Bakura so that he was weak, but he still put his three items in the stone.

“That’s enough!” said the Pharaoh.

“Give those items back!” said the queen, her hand in her husbands as she stood by his side.

“I fear not! Leave them where they are!” laughed Aknadin.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked the Pharaoh.

“I created them and I decide what happens to them!”

“He has lost his mind!” said the queen as her husband and brother went to stand in front of her.

Bakura then turned to sand and disappeared. Shada then appeared and told the pharaoh to stop Aknadin.

“He is a trader!” he said as he tried to get his key back. Aknadin then pushed him back and froze them all in time. He then retrieved the remaining items and placed them in the stone.

Zork then appeared and changed him into a monster. He then started to talk about his past.

“Seto, Sahera, you are my son and daughter!” he said as he explained as to why he left them. “You should also know that the former king was my brother! So if anything were to happen to the current one, Seto would be the next in line! And once I kill the Pharaoh’s son, Sahera and Seto will be able to have a son that can take the throne after them!” **_(Note: In ancient Egypt, incest was a good thing because it kept the royal blood line “pure”)_**

He then went to try and kill the Pharaoh, but Asad(s/p) got in his way and protected the Pharaoh and the others. Everyone then unfroze.

Aknadin then started to talk about the past and how he felt about things, trying to convince his children to join him.

“I had to give up my wife and children, but even so, you both found your way back to me. Seto in the court and Sahera by having the Pharaoh fall for her. You were both meant for greatness!”

**_~With the others~_ **

They pulled Bobasa out of the palace to get some grapes outside, then got on his back to fly to the Valley of the Kings.

Once there, Tristan ran off without the others, while the others watched Bobasa leave.

**_~With the Pharaoh ~_ **

Aknadin kept trying to convince his children to go to his side when Bakura reappeared.

            “Now then. We have some catching up to do, don’t we?” said Bakura with a smirk. Everyone was shocked. He then started talking to Aknadin and told him to let him handle the Pharaoh and that he should focus on convincing his son and daughter to be loyal to Zork.

            “You both have been chosen to have power, greater than that of the Egyptian Gods!” said Bakura.

            “What! What are you talking about?” asked the Pharaoh. They then started to talk about a peasant girl who had great power in her and that they had to make sure her power didn’t get into the wrong hands.

            “Diabound! Strike down the Pharaoh!” said Bakura as he summoned his monster.  He then attacked the Pharaoh.

            Meanwhile, Aknadin tried to convince Seto and Sahera to go with him, but thanks to the words of the others, they started to break free of his control, angering him. Aknadin then opened a portal and threw his children into it then he followed them through it.

            “Sahera!” yelled the Pharaoh as his wife disappeared. He tried to go through the portal but was stopped by Diabound. He and the others were then separated as well.

**_~ With the others ~_ **

            “Check it out! We can’t pass through walls here,” said Tea in shock.

            “Yeah. I’m not surprised. From what Grandpa told me, the tomb is pretty well protect,” said Yugi as he looked at everything around him. Joey then tried to run in, but was nearly killed by huge needles flying at him.

            “You do realize that all tombs have traps to keep out intruders, right?” asked Lilly as she looked at a freaked out Joey.

            “You could have told me that sooner!” yelled Joey.

            After a few minutes they came to an area with statues and Yugi instructed them on how to get by them. Though, Joey was doing some stupid things in which Lilly had to smack him to get him to be more serious.

            They then entered the next room to see the final test.

            “The monster will only come out to attack you if the sense fear, and with the weight of the world on our shoulders, we don’t have time to be afraid!” said Yugi as he and Lilly walked across the bridge.

            “Well, we’re right behind you guys!” said Joey as he and the others fallowed the couple.

            “This must be where Grandpa found the millennium puzzle!” said Yugi.

            “There’s nothing here!” said Joey in anger.

            “Maybe there is another room?” asked Lilly in confusion.

            “Good luck finding it!” said Joey as he placed his hand on a pillar. Then the wall moved up behind him.

            “Always count on the idiot to find a way!” said Lilly with a smile on her face.

            “Shut up!” yelled Joey.

            **‘Here we go!’** though Lilly as she and the others got ready to move forward


	38. To Little To Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 214

            “What do you think’s in there?’ asked Joey.

            “Well hopefully the Pharaohs name,” said Yugi as they all watched the wall rise. Tristan then ran past them. “TRISTAN!”

            “There could be traps!” yelled Lilly as they chased after him.

            “Hu?” They all said, confused.

            “It looks like it’s filled with nothing,” said Joey.

            “Yeah,” agreed Lilly.

            “But grandpa said that things in this tomb aren’t always what they appear to be,” said Yugi as they looked around.

            “Then what are they?” asked Joey, confused and scared.

            “If I told you I had a cookie for you, you would look deeper into the meaning of it,” said Lilly. Tea looked at her as if she was stupid.

            “That doesn’t ma-” she started

            “I get it!” yelled Joey happily. Tea looked annoyed while Lilly and Yugi just laughed. **‘If she gives Tea a cookie, them more than likely, its drugged!’**

            “Let’s look!” said Lilly.

            “I’m looking. I’m looking!” said Joey.

            “I found a clue,” said Tristan.

            “Show off.”

            “Well, where is it?” asked Yugi.

            “You’re standing on it!” said Tristan. They all looked down to see that he was right

“Once again, it’s written in chicken scratch!” said Joey, annoyed that he couldn’t understand it.

“It says ‘he who solves the millennium puzzle must return the wish he was granted. Only then is he able to pass,’” said Tristan, shocking the others.

“Since when can you read hieroglyphics?” asked Joey.

“Since when did you know what they were called?” mumbled Lilly.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know Wheeler!” said Tristan. He then went to lean down in front of Yugi. “So if you expect to save the Pharaoh, you better give back whatever it is the puzzle gave to you.”

“But Tristan, what you’re saying doesn’t make any sense. The wish that was granted to me by my puzzle can never be given back. It’s impossible!” said Yugi.

**_~ Meanwhile with Seto and Sahera~_ **

            “Where are we?” asked Seto as he sat up.

            “I don’t know,” answered his sister.

            “You are with me, where you belong, now rise my children. New rulers deserve the power of a new Egyptian god!” said Aknadin as his children got up to walk toward him. He started to tell Seto about how he would gain power by taking an offering, who Seto noticed was Kasara.

            The siblings ran to Kasara and Seto fought to protect her and his sister. Kasara then fights to save Seto. She is then injured by Aknadin, who then forces himself inside Seto and knocks out Sahera.

            “Seto! Sahera!” yelled the Pharaoh as he came into view. Seto was kneeling over Kasara and Sahera. “Are you alright? What happened to my wife?”

            Seto then turns to the Pharaoh to show that it is Aknadin controlling his body and then fights the Pharaoh. They battle till the white dragon decided to help save Seto and materializes in his mind to destroy Aknadin. Seto then wakes up.

            “Kasara,” he says as he picks up her body and takes her to the white dragon’s tablet. “Your spirit now lives inside the white dragon.” He then kneels down in sadness.

            “Are you alright?” asked the pharaoh as he helped his wife to stand.

            “Yes, I’m fine. How about you?” she asked him. He smiled at her.

            “I’m fine as well.”

            “That’s good to hear,” she said as she looked at her brother. She turned to her husband and he nodded, she looked forward in sadness. She then walked toward to her brother and kneeled beside him. The two sibling’s grieved together.

            Kaiba appeared and talked to the Pharaoh, complained about everything he had seen and throwing a hissy-fit.

**_~ Meanwhile, with Yugi and the others ~_ **

            “Just tell us already, will yeah! What was it you wished for the first day you solved the millennium puzzle?” asked Tristan.

            “For true friends,” said Yugi, in tears, “and my wish was granted. You were my wish.”

            “You mean that, it was us?” said Joey in shock.

            “You never told us that,” said Tea.

            “How sweet,” said Lilly with tears in her eyes.

            “How precious,” said Tristan. He then threw Yugi to one side of the room while throwing the other three to the other side and then walking to stand on their side. The ground then started to crumble around them, freaking them all out.

            “It’s simple, to get what you came for you have to go through that door,” said Tristan.

            “But to go though there he has to leave this balance beam and give up his wish. If he does that we leave his life for good!” said Joey as he then looked at the two girls with him, they nodded at him. “Do what you got to do Yug!”

            “What? I can’t do that! If I leave you’ll fall into the pit of shadows,” said Yugi, looking down in sadness.

            “Haha. You are so pathetic!” said Tristan, forcing everyone to look up at him in shock. “You finally have the chance to find the Pharaoh’s name and you’re worried about these two fools? I understand about Lilly, but still!”

            “I’m going to take that as a compliment,” said Lilly in shock.

            “Back off!” said Joey.

            “As you wish,” said Tristan with a smirk as he ran by Joey and Tea and then jumped into a door way. He then ran away casing the thing the others were standing on to fall over, luckily they made it to the door way alright.

            The four then found the pharaoh’s name and memorized the symbols, they then ran after Tristan.

            “Tristan! You in here?” yelled Joey. Tristan then appeared.

            “I thought for sure the three of you were down for the count,” he said.

            “Consider this friendship over!”

            “I don’t think that’s Tristan,” said Yugi. Lilly nodded in agreement.

            “How right you are,” said Tristan as he turned into Bakura. “Now the real fun will begin!”

            The ground started shaking and then Bakura told them they were going to duel.

            “This will be your final duel!” he said as he laughed.

            **‘We will win this! We will get to the Pharaoh and give him his name. Bakura can’t stop us!’** thought Lilly as she and the others looked on.


	39. The Dark One Cometh Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 215 – 216

            “So, it all comes down to this. If you manage to defeat me you’re free to go and tell your Pharaoh friend your new found secret, but lose and the only place you’ll go is the shadow realm!” said Bakura showing the group his duel disk.

            “But I don’t even have a deck or a duel disk,” said Yugi while he looked at his risk. Then a duel disk and deck appeared.

            “You were saying?” said Bakura. “It’s been a while since you and I faced off in a good old fashioned duel hasn’t it? Of course, this time you don’t have that alter ego of yours to bail you out!”

”Ah, Yugi, maybe you shouldn’t go through with this!” said Tea.

            “Tea’s right Yug! Not till we know were Tristan is!” said Joey.

            “Oh him! Your friend thought he was tuff, but he was weak. So weak in fact that I was able to take over his mind!” said Bakura.

            “Now everything makes sense,” said Lilly as she thought about everything that had happened thus far.

            “Well, where is he now pal?” questioned Joey. “We want our friend back!”

            “If you ever want to see him again I suggest we get this game underway,” laughed Bakura as he stared at the group with smugness.

            “Well, here goes,” said Yugi getting ready.

            “Wait!” Lilly said as she walked up to Yugi and gave him a kiss. “Good luck!”

            “R-right!” said Yugi with a blush. Joey smiled at them while Tea glared.

            **‘Why does she get to kiss him?’** she whined in her head.

            **‘I hope there future kids aren’t as short as Yugi!’** thought Joey with a smirk. He then chuckled causing Lilly to look at him.

            **‘Why is he laughing?’** thought Lilly as she tilted her head in confusion. Joey just smiled at her and shook his head. Yugi then looked at them

            **‘Why do I have the urge to hit him for?’** thought Yugi.

            “Alright! Show time!” said Bakura as the two started their duel.

            **‘Hurry and win Yugi, we need to help the Pharaoh and everyone else’** thought Lilly as she watched the battle.

**_~ Meanwhile with the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “Rest here Kasara and I will come back for you,” said Seto as he looked at Kasara. Sahera kneeled next to him and got up when her husband touched her shoulder.

            “Let’s go,” he said as the other two nodded. They got on the pharaoh’s horse and left to fight.

            “They are ready for battle,” said Sahera as the three got closer to the palace.

            “Shimon, Shada!” said the Pharaoh as they came closer to the two.

            “Just in time,” said Shimon.

            “Seto, my queen, you’re alright!” said Isis as she came closer to the two.

            “I wish I could say the same about our father,” said Seto.

            “Is he still under Bakura’s control?” asked Shada.

            “I’m afraid he is in the shadow realm now, but he will return,” said the Pharaoh as he smiled at his wife and Seto.

            “Let us hope,” said Sahera.

            “Now, onto the issue at hand, Zork is,” started the Pharaoh, but he was cut off when he collapsed.

            “Pharaoh!” yelled Seto as he ran to catch him.

            “Are you alright?” asked Isis.

            “My love!” yelled Sahera is shock as she went to him.

            “You’re much too weak for this my king. Please allow me to lead these soldiers so that I may reclaim my honor. It’s the least I can do,” said Seto. The Pharaoh smiled at him.

            “I trust you, lead them.”

            “Right.”

            “Please be careful,” said Sahera.

            “I will,” said Seto as he smiled at her.

            “Zork approaches!” yelled a soldier.

            “Ready yourselves men! That creature is not to step one foot into our city. No mercy! And in the name of the Pharaoh we shall prevail!”

            All the men cheered.

**_~ Meanwhile, with Yugi and the gang ~_ **

            They tried to figure out what angle Yugi was playing at and hoped that he would win.

**_~ Meanwhile, with the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “Fire!” yelled Seto to the soldiers. They then started to attack with no effect.

            “Don’t give up! Remember he is but one beast against a great army!” said Seto as he tried to encourage the army, but then Zork attacked.

            “We must retreat!” said Sahera in desperation.

            “Agreed!” said the Pharaoh.

            “To the palace men!!” yelled Seto as they ran.

**_~ With Yugi and the gang ~_ **

            “This is getting really tense!” said Lilly as she watched Yugi duel.

            “Have to agree with ya there. Hopefully everything will turn out okay,” said Joey.

            “He better win!” said Lilly.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

“I’m afraid the dark one is too powerful for an army of mere mortals to defeat. The only way to beat a supernatural monster is to use a supernatural army,” said Shimon.

            “Sacred guardians of the Pharaoh, summon your strongest shadow creature!” said Seto as they summoned their monsters. Even the queen had out her Light Magician Girl. They all attacked, but did no damaged to the beast.

            “Pharaoh!” yelled Isis as a bolt of lightning came down to strike him. Shada pushed him and took the hit, dyeing

“Shada, know this my friend, I will defeat this darkness!” said the Pharaoh.

**_~With Yugi~_ **

            “Your Pharaoh friend must be knee deep in darkness, and the only thing that can save him is locked up down here!” said Bakura as he started to laugh at his opponents.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “It’s useless. Our forces are too weak my king,” said Shimon to the Pharaoh. “All the armies in the world couldn’t stop the dark one.”

“I know,” said the Pharaoh as he looked down. His wife grabbed his hand and held it tight, trying to comfort her love.

            “There is only one way to concur a creature as powerful as Zork. You must summon the three Egyptian Gods!”

            “But he can’t!” exclaimed Sahera. “He is too weak! Summoning them now could kill him!”

            “Without my puzzle I cannot summon them,” said the king with regret.

            **‘So much suffering our people are going through. I wish I could take it all away. I refuse to allow this to go on. Our son will not suffer from this. At least I hope he will not. As long as I can insure that he will have a great future and one day rule his people with his kind heart, I care not what happens to me!’** thought the queen as the others conversed. She squeezed her husband’s hand and he squeezed it back. **‘If I must give my life so that Egypt will be safe, then so be it!’**

**_~ With Yugi and the gang ~_ **

            “Who knew you would get this far without the Pharaoh holding your hand?” said Bakura.

            “When the fate of the world is at stake, you will be surprised on how well I can duel!” said Yugi.

            “That’s telling him, Yug!” said Joey.

            “You go!” said Tea.

            “Show him how good you are!” said Lilly with a wink and a kiss making Yugi blush.

            **‘WHY!’** Tea thought with a pissed look directed at Lilly, who seemed to ignore it.

 **‘Why do I feel like someone wants to kill me, yet it isn’t one of the bad guys?’** thought Lilly.

            **‘Crazy bitch’** thought Bakura as he looked at Tea. He and Yugi then continued to duel.

“I hope you don’t plan on winning!” said Bakura with a smirk.

            “Of course I am! There is no way I’m letting someone like you win!” said Yugi.

“You see, Yugi, if you win then everything I’ve worked so hard on will come crashing down, and I can’t have that! To add to that, I won’t get my prize if I lose!” he said as a random chain came out of nowhere, wrapping around Lilly and lifting her up into the air.

“Put me down! I don’t want to be anyone’s damsel in distress!” yelled Lilly as she went up to the ceiling and was pulled to where Bakura was.

“Lilly!” yelled Joey and Yugi.

 **‘Why wasn’t I taken? Am I not good enough to be a prize!’** thought Tea annoyed.

“When I win, I will take this beauty to be my queen. She is the reincarnation of a real queen and as well as a great duelist! She would make a great wife,” said Bakura with a smirk.

“No way am I letting you win now!” said Yugi with a pissed look.

“You aint taken her nowhere! Do you not realize how much Tristan, Duke, and I have bet on how their kids would turn out! I wanna make my hundred!” yelled Joey causing everyone to look at him.

“What the hell Joey!” yelled Lilly and Yugi with blushes on their faces.

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to tell you guys that!” said Joey as he rubbed the back of his head. Yugi then turned to look at Bakura.

“I will win and once I do your days of evil will be over!” said Yugi.

 **‘Yugi, you better get me out of this soon,’** thought Lilly as she dangled in the air above Bakura.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “Exodia!” said Seto and Sahera in shock.

            “Please be okay,” said the queen.

            “It’s as powerful as Zork!” said Seto in shock.

            “Let’s hope,” said the Pharaoh as he held his queen as they watched the fight.

            “Shimon!”

            “Oh no!” said Sahera as Zork destroyed Exodia.

            “Pharaoh!” said Zork as he looked at the three. “Apposing me is futile. I am the embodiment of pure darkness and as your world is enveloped by the shadows, my power shall grow. Now kneel before your new master.”

            “NO! The light of hope still shines on the people of Egypt and that light can illuminate even the darkest of shadows!” said the king.

            “Pharaoh! Take this!” said Mana as she gave him his puzzle. “Isis and Shimon surrendered their spirits to the shadow realm so that I could bring it to you.”

            “Zork! I fight you, not alone, but with the spirits of the people who have fought against you. For the people of Egypt I will prevail!”


	40. The Dark One Cometh Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 217 - 218

**_~ With Yugi and the others ~_ **

            “You’re teetering on the edge of the shadow realm Yugi,” said Bakura, “One false move and you’ll be trapped for eternity. “

            “Yeah? Well, if I was you, I wouldn’t put my hope on it!” said Yugi with determination.

            “And why not?” asked Bakura as he then went to mock Yugi on how he couldn’t summon the Pharaoh to help him.

            **‘Come on Yugi! You can do it! The Pharaoh might be the one who does most of the dueling, but I know that he wouldn’t be able to do it without you. Please don’t doubt yourself. You have more courage than you realize. I know you can do it,’** thought Lilly as she watch the duel commence.

**_~ Sometime later ~_ **

            “The time has come for me to reveal my true strategy!” said Bakura.

            “True Strategy?” asked Yugi.

“Yes. Is there an echo?” asked Bakura sarcastically.  “Behold, my counter balance magic card!”

“What’s that do?” asked Yugi it shock.

“As long as this card is on the field, each of us must transfer a certain amount of cards from our decks to our graveyards at the end of out turn.  How many you ask? You must discard as many cards as there are monsters on the field. Of course, that includes my phantom monsters.”

 **‘No!’** thought Lilly as Bakura started to summon more monsters **. ‘If this goes on Yugi could lose. No! He won’t lose! Yugi can do this. I know he can!’**

“You can do it Yugi!” yelled Lilly.

“Now, now, my dear, you shouldn’t give him false hope,” said Bakura as the chain tightened around Lilly.

“Lilly!” yelled the boys as she cried out in pain.

 **‘Hopefully that will shut her up,’** thought Tea.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “Stand back,” said Seto, “I shall handle this!”

            “No,” said the Pharaoh as he put his hand out, “Zorc is mine”

            “My king, please don’t,” said Seto as Mana and Sahera looked at their king in shock.

            “It’s the only way. We have tried everything in our power and nothing has worked,” said the Pharaoh. “There is one hope left and it lies in my hands.”

            “My love,” said Sahera in fear for her husband.

            “Zorc, you have attacked my kingdom and threatened my people. And now you must pay for your crimes,” he said as he held up the millennium puzzle. “Millennium puzzle, activate!”

            “What a bright light,” said Sahera in aww as Mana nodded at her.

            “Now I summon the three Egyptian Gods! Obolisc the Tormentor, Slypher the sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!” he yelled as said monster appeared on the battle field and started to attack Zorc.

            “Your fate is now sealed! Behold, the Gods of Egypt!”

            “When I am done with them, they will bow to the lord of darkness!” said Zorc as he laughed.

            “Obolisc, the first attack is yours, strike him down with your fist of faith!” called the Pharaoh as his monster prepared to fight.

            His monster attacked separately then together, creating a great flash of light.

            “It’s over. We’re saved,” said Seto as they got up from the ground.

            “You did it Pharaoh!” said Mana as the darkness disappeared.

            “We did it,” said the Pharaoh as he smiled at his friends. The ground then started to shake. Zorc’s hand then stuck out of the ground.

            “He’s covering the sun!” yelled Sahera in shock.

            “Egyptian Gods, attack before the light is gone, please!” called the Pharaoh in fear.

The Gods tried to fight Zorc, only to fail and be turned into stone. Everyone watched in horror as the Gods were defeated. Zorc then destroyed one of the Gods causing the Pharaoh to feel pain.

“Pharaoh!” yelled Mana.

“My love!” said the queen as she kneeled next to her husband.

**_~ With Yugi and the others ~_ **

            “Remember, you lose a monster for every card that’s on the field, and so far there are ten,” said Bakura.

            Eveyrtime Yugi attempted to fight against Bakura, he was out smarted.

            **‘This is bull shit! And why the hell is Tea asking about things that happened less than a move ago? Is she stupid or something?’** thought Lilly, annoyed as hell and ready to kill. “I’m going to kill you when I get out of this Bakura!”

            “You are truly beautiful when you are angry,” said Bakura.

            “Stop hitting on my girlfriend!” yelled Yugi in anger as the two continued their duel.

**_~ A few turns later ~_ **

            “Shut up Bakura! You can do it Yugi! Don’t listen to him! You are the King of Games the same as the Pharaoh! You just have to believe!” yelled Lilly.

            “Ignore them Yugi! You can do this!” yelled Tea.

            **‘Is she telling him to ignore me? Well that’s rude!’** thought Lily.

            “Listen to Lilly, Yug! You got this!” said Joey.

            Bakura started to mock Yugi by telling him how he need the Pharaoh.

            “The duel isn’t over till the last card is played! And my last card is the one with the power to stop you!” said Yugi.

            “What do you plan to do with one card?” mocked Bakura.

            “I sacrifice my Marsh Mellon and Silent Magician so that I can summon this, Gandora the Dragon of destruction!”

            “Not That!”

            “Gandora activate your special ability! Boundless giga-rays!”

            “No!” Yelled Bakura as Yugi’s monster attacked.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “The Egyptian Gods have fallen!” said Zorc. “You see Pharaoh, even your so called deities of domination were forced to surrender when faced against the power of the shadow realm. A world I created centuries ago. A world that is now converging with your own. For when your people fashioned the millennium items, they opened the door to darkness and now the human world as you know it will crumble!”

            “My pharaoh!” said Mana as the Pharaoh fell.

            “My love!” yelled Sahera as she rushed to his side.

            “Oh no!” said Seto in fear.

            “My love, please talk to me. Please tell me you’re alright.”

            “It’s no use. He’s way too weak to fight,” said Mana as she and Sahera tried to hold back tears.

            “Where is your Pharaoh now?” asked Zorc. “I’ll tell you where, He is cowering at the feet of Egypt’s new ruler.”

            “What do we do?” asked Sahera as the army retreated in fear.

            “Mana, escort the Pharaoh and the Queen back to the palace, at once,” said Seto.

            “But if I do that, you’ll,” started Mana.

            “Go and leave Zorc to me,” said Seto. “Hurry Mana!”

            “Right!” said Mana as she and Sahera lifted up the Pharaoh and went to the palace.

            “Be safe brother. Please come back to us,” said Sahera.

**_~ With Yugi and the others ~_ **

            “My monsters may be gone, but my life points aren’t,” said Bakura.

            “After my Gandora strikes it goes to the graveyard,” started Yugi, “And once one of my monsters are destroyed, your sword is destroyed, giving me back my swords man.”

            “4500?” asked Bakura in shock.

            “That’s more than enough to beat you!” Yelled Yugi as his monster attacked, beating Bakura.

            With Bakura defeated, the chain around Lilly disappeared as it placed her on the ground.

            “About time” said Lilly as she rubbed where she was held.

            “Now let us go!” said Yugi.

            “Okay, but if you are hoping to help the Pharaoh, you’re already too late,” said Bakura as he told the teens how Zorc was fighting against the Pharaoh. He then fell over and turned back into Tristan.

            “Tristan!” yelled everyone as they ran to him.

            He woke up and his friends began to tell him what he had done to them while he was possessed. The tomb started to shake, scaring the teens and causing them to run and find an exit. They managed to find an exit and slid down the mountain. Once they reached the bottom they saw men on horses with swords. Tristan then ran forward to fight them to make up for what he put his friends through. Joey then went to help Tristan and managed to make his duel disk appear.

            “I get it! If we concentrate hard enough our thoughts can become real!” said Yugi as Tristan summoned his duel disk and the two then summoned monster to fight.

            “We don’t have time for this!” said Lilly. Not even a second after she said that, the group started to glow and flew through the air.

            “We don’t have time to waste!” said Yugi as they hurried through the air to the Pharaoh.

**_~ With the Pharaoh ~_ **

            “As we approach the final hour, please restore the Pharaoh’s powers,” said Mana as she healed the Pharaoh whose head was resting on his wife’s lap.

            “You’re back!” said Sahera as her husband sat up.

            “Where is Zorc?” asked the Pharaoh as he got up and ran to the balcony.

            “Wait! You need rest!” said Mana.

            “Do you see that dragon? Where did it come from?” asked the Pharaoh.

            “Well, while you were unconscious, Seto summoned his white dragon to fight, but it was destroyed.”

            “It then came back in a different form,” said Sahera as she went to stand next to her husband. “It looks like its holding its own, but who knows how long that will be.”

            “There is only one person I know who can summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,” said the Pharaoh, “Kaiba!”

            “What is going on with the sky?” asked Sahera.

            “It seems a portal of some kind has open up,” said the Pharaoh as he then turned to Mana, “I need the Millennium Scale.”

            “Yeah, here,” said Mana as she handed it to him.

            “Why do you need it?” asked his wife.

            “Just trust me,” he replied as he took it and then used it to summon a monster and then jumped of the balcony and yelled to Seto Kaiba. He then became the Master of Dragons Soldier.

            “Be careful my love,” said Sahera as he attacked.

            “He did it!” said Mana in excitement.

            “No,” started Sahera, “he did not.”

            “Pharaoh!” yelled the two women as he was going to be attacked by Zorc, when Asad gets in front of him and protects him.

            “Oh no!” yelled Sahera in fear. “Could this be the end?”


	41. In the Name of the Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 219

**_~ With Yugi and the others ~_ **

            “Guys look! It’s the Pharaoh!” said Lilly as they neared the palace.

            “We’re not too late!” said Yugi.

            “Pharaoh!” said Tea.

            “It’s us!” said Tristan.

            “You should have stayed in your own words mortals! Now your souls belong to me!” said Zorc as he tried to attack the group, only for them to dodge the attack.

            “There’s not much time,” said Yugi.

            “Then lets help the Pharaoh,” said Tea.

            “Yugi! Watch out!” yelled the Pharaoh as the horsemen from early came at them. Yugi summoned his duel disk and was ready to fight.

            “We have a saying back home: It’s time to duel!” said Yugi. “Now, I summon Dark Magician!”

            “You’re back,” said the Pharaoh in shock.

            “Of course my king, I said I would protect you, and I will. Now let’s duel” said the Dark Magician/Mahad.

            “And you’re not going alone,” said Joey as he summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

            “Don’t forget me! Let’s go Neutral Magician Girl!” said Lilly.

            “Us too!” said Tristan. “I summon this: my Super Robo Yaro!”

            “Kay Fire Sorcerer, you’re up!” said Tea.

            “We have company!” yelled Tristan as the horseman turned into monsters.

            “Let’s go guys!” said Lilly as they all sent their monsters to attack, only for them to come back.

            “They won’t stay down,” said Tea.

            “What do we do?” said Lilly.

            “Perhaps we can help!” said a voice. The group turned to see the Light Magician Girl and the Dark Magician Girl.

            “But how?” asked Yugi.

            “I think I know who summoned them,” said Lilly as she caused everyone to look at the palace where Mana and Sahera were.

            “Ready Master?” asked the Dark Magician Girl to Mahad.

            “Ready,” he replied.

            “You guys go and help the Pharaoh, we will take care of this,” said the light Magician Girl.

            “Right!” said Yugi as they turned.

            “Good luck!” said Lilly as they went to the Pharaoh.

            “Pharaoh,” said Lilly as the group landed next to him.

            “Are you alright?” asked Tristan.

            “It’s us pal,” said Joey.

            “Please, say something,” said Yugi.

            “I knew you’d return,” said the pharaoh as they all went to help him up.

            “We’ll get you better soon,” said Lilly.

            “I’m afraid I have to disagree,” said Zorc as he readied his attack.

            “Let’s go!” said the Light Magician Girl as she and the two Dark Magicians attacked with her.

            “Leave you pests!” said Zorc as he attacked them.

            “We’re doomed,” said Joey as he and Tristan carried the Pharaoh.

            “Yugi, were you able to locate my name?” asked the Pharaoh.

            “Yeah,” said Yugi nervous.

            “Well, what is it?” asked the Pharaoh.

            “They may have found your real name, but they were unable to read it,” said Zorc.

            “But why?” asked the Pharaoh.

            “It’s simple. It’s written in a language they are unfamiliar with.”

            “Is that true?”

            “It’s true. We made it through your tomb, and there it was, on the back wall. There was only one problem,” started Yugi.

            “It was written in ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics,” said Lilly as she looked at the ground.

            “I know what it looks like, but I don’t how to say it.”

            “With or without a name, we have butt to kick,” said Joey as they sent their monsters to fight Zorc, only to feel pain once they were destroyed.

            “Alright, the fate of the world rest with us. You know what to do,” said Mahad to the Dark Magician Girl.

            “Right,” said Dark Magician Girl.

**_~ With Mana and Sahera ~_ **

            “I’m sorry my queen, but our kingdom can’t afford to lose you,” said Mana as she turned to the queen and hit her in the stomach.

            “Mana,” said the queen as she passed out, causing the Light Magician Girl to disappear.

            “Your son is going to need you.”

**_~ With the others ~_ **

            “Stop! It’s much too dangerous!” yelled the Pharaoh as the two started to glow.

            They attacked Zorc with all they had, only for it to do nothing.

            “Surrender your souls to the shadow realm!” said Zorc as he attacked the Magicians.

            “I know you will win, my Pharaoh,” said Mahad.

            “Farwell my king and be strong for our queen and your son,” said Dark Magician Girl as the two faded away. Mana fell over after her magician disappeared.

            **‘How are we going to show the Pharaoh his name? We can’t say it, so we have to find a way to show it and I highly doubt that Zorc is going to let us draw it for him,’** thought Lilly as she looked at the Pharaoh who seemed very upset. She noticed something shinny around his neck **. ‘The necklace!’**

            “Guys! I know what we can do!” said Lilly in excitement causing the others to look at her. “If we concentrate hard enough on the images we saw for his name, we could transfer them onto the necklace!”

            “She’s right!” said Yugi in excitement, “We got here by thinking about it.”

            “Let’s do this!” said Joey as they all of their hands together to concentrate.

            “Fools! You are too late!” yelled Zorc as he went to attack them, only to be stopped by Seto Kaiba who summoned a defensive spell/monster to protect them.

“How dare you stand in my way!” yelled Zorc as he attacked again, forcing everyone to the floor.

“NO!” he yelled when he noticed the Pharaoh standing with his name written on his necklace.

“Yugi, it worked. It’s my name!” said the Pharaoh as he held it up to his face to read it.

            “Can you read the symbols?” asked Tea.

            **‘They are called hieroglyphs and of course he can, he’s fucking Egyptian!’** thought Lilly, annoyed with Tea’s stupidity.

“My ancient name has been revealed,” said the Pharaoh. “I am King Atem!”

“Yes!” said this time.  Lilly. **‘Now we can end this!’**

“Gods of Egypt, I revive thy!” yelled Atem as light shot out of Yugi’s deck and flew toward the Egyptian Gods.

“You got this Pharaoh!” said Lilly.

“Yeah!” yelled the boys.

“They already lost against m/e once, do you think they will win this time?” asked Zorc.

“There is something I didn’t do last time,” started Atem, “merge them together!

“Wow,” said Lilly as she watched the light show.

“And now I give you, the creator of light!” said Atem.

“What? Impossible!” said Zorc in fear.

“Darkness by gone!” said Atem as his God attacked Zorc.

“No. I shall take you with me!” cried Zorc as he went to grab Atem, only for the light to destroy him.

“So that’s it? The big shot Lord of Darkness is gone?” asked Tristan.

“Yep! Thanks to this even bigger shot!” said Joey happily.

“Did you want this to last longer?” asked Lilly with a raise eyebrow.

‘No,” said Tristan with a nerves laugh.

“We have to thank the Pharaoh!” said Tea with a smile.

“Atem,” said Lilly in correction.

“It’s going to take a while to get used to that,” said Joey.

“After all these years, we finally know your name,” said Yugi.

“Yes, and it’s all thank to you,” said Atem.

“Now what?” asked Lilly.

“Waite for the next bad guy?” asked Atem.

“No Atem,” said a voice. They all turned to see the God talking to them. “There will not be another. You have conquered the embodiment of evil from which all evil is born.”

“So I’m done?”

“No, but you are close. With the help of your friends, you’ve nearly fulfilled your destiny. That’s why your sprit has returned to this world after 5,000 years. So you could rescue mankind once again from the shadow games. And now, there is but one task left for you to carry out before your spirit can return to its resting place,” said the God as she disappeared.

“It’s weird. I finally feel like my own person,” said Atem. “Lilly, thank for this. We wouldn’t have won without it.”

“Of course!” said Lilly with a smile as Seto proceeded to glare at both Atem and Yugi for “flirting” with her.

 **‘I would have got him something if I knew it would help,’** thought Tea in annoyance.

“Thank you, all of your help. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” said Atem as he bowed to them.

“When are you guys going to stop with this friendship stuff?” asked Seto as he walked toward the group.

“When you stop pretending that this is all some magic trick,” said Joey in annoyance.

“I guess there is some truth to this stuff,” said Seto as he looked to the side.

“Did you guys hear what I just heard? He said this was all real!?” said Joey is surprise.

“Nice try,” started Seto, “I said it was all a mind trick.”

“What!? You guys heard him, right?” asked Joey.

“Nope,” said everyone else.

**_~ Sometime Later ~_ **

            “It’s not going to be easy, but this kingdom will return to its formal glory,” said Atem to Priest Seto as they stood, with Sahera who was holding their son, at the palace, watching the kingdom clean up. “And you will be seeing to this, Seto.”

“What?” asked Seto and Sahera in shock.

“I will be leaving this world and you will be taking the throne for you are now king of Egypt,” said Atem as he turned to face him.

“What? But I, but you,” started Seto in shock.

“So let it be written, so let it be done.”

“But after everything we’ve been through, this kingdom needs a strong leader to move us ahead.”

“But who better to lead this nation, but you Seto.”

“My love?” asked Sahera in worry.

“I will be leaving soon, my love, and I want to insure you are safe. How better to do that by having Seto become Pharaoh. Once our son is old enough, he can become Pharaoh,” said Atem as he started to disappear.

“No,” said Sahera as she watched her husband disappear, tears started to stream down her face as her son joined her in crying.

“Believe in yourselves, I know that together, the two of you will make this a better place,” he said as he got closer to Sahera. “Take care of our son and let him know that I love him very much.”

“I love you,” said Sahera.

“And I love you,” said Atem as he kissed her on the lips, causing Tea to glare at Lilly who was blushing with Yugi, who was being glared at by Seto Kaiba, then Atem bent to kiss his son on the forehead. He then turned to Seto. “Believe in the light inside of you.”

“The light inside of me?” asked Seto as he thought of Kasara.

“And now I leave you this,” he said as he took off his millennium puzzle and gave it to Seto, “as proof of your right to the throne. Please preserve my father’s dream and maintain peace in Egypt.”

“Yes my king,” said Seto as he took the puzzle.

“It is you who is now king,” said Atem as he walked toward his friends.

“Are you sure about this? Asked Yugi as Atem neared them.

“Yes,” he said as he and the others flew into the air to the present.


	42. The Final Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 220

                “My head,” said Lilly as she sat up along with everyone else.

                “We’re back?” asked Tristan.

                “The tablet returned us back to the present,” said Tea.

                “Let’s hope so,” said Yugi.

                “Are you worried about the Atem?” asked Lilly.

                “You don’t think he’s still trapped in the ancient past, do you?” asked Joey.

                “Pharaoh, are you there?” asked Yugi to the puzzle.

                “I’m right where I’m supposed to be,” responded Atem as he appeared in Yugi’s place.

                “With us!” said Joey in excitement as the others, minus Seto, gathered around him as they showed their happiness of his return.

                “I’m so glad that this is all over now. We did it!” exclaimed Lilly as she smiled at Atem.

                “We all did it, together,” stated Atem as he looked at all of them. “The great darkness that threaten the world has now been vanquished and the world is at peace.”

                “It only took you 5,000 years,” said Joey as a joke.

                “And we are all glad that we were here to help,” said Lilly as she hugged Atem, causing Seto to glare at him and Atem to sweat drop.

                “How was Tristan of any help to us when he was being possessed by an evil spirit?” asked Joey as he, Tristan, and Tea started to pick on each other while Lilly tried to get them to stop.

                “Hey Yugi,” called Seto as he threw something at him. “I believe you will be needing that.”

                “It’s the Millennium Eye,” said Lilly in shock as she watched her brother walk away.

                “Where did you get that!” yelled Joey. “You can’t just throw that and then walk away! I’m so sick of your silent treatment!”

                “Who’s that?” asked Lilly as they all neared the bottom of the stairs.

                ‘It’s you!” said Joey in anger as everyone got ready to fight.

                “Hello. Where are we?” asked Ryou as he looked around.

                “Wait a second guys, I have a hunch that this is the good Bakura.”

                “Now, let me see. The last thing I remembered was hearing a strange voice and,” he started, but was cut off when he fell forward, unable to hold himself up. Luckily, Joey managed to catch him before he could hit the floor.

                “Wow! Take it easy, pal.”

                “What’s wrong?” asked Atem.

                “I need some food!” said Ryou as he passed out in Joey’s arms.

                “So do I, but you don’t see me passing out over it,” said Joey in annoyance.

                “Joey! Don’t be an asshole!” said Lilly in annoyance, causing Seto to snicker.

                “We could all use a bite. After all, it has been over 5,000 years.” Tristan stated as he helped Joey carry Ryou.

                “Hey, Yug. I think he might have something that belongs to you.” Joey stated as he gave the Millennium Right to Atem.

                “Right.” He replied as he took it.

                “Alright boys, let’s take him up!” said Lilly as the boys started to take Ryou up the stairs with Lilly holding onto his legs to make it easier.

                “What happened?” asked Marik as they got to the top.

                “Help us first, then talk!” yelled Joey in annoyance.

                “Right!” said Marik as he ran to help them.

                “Did you regain your memories, my Pharaoh?” asked Ishizu.

                “Yes.” Atem replied.

                “Then after 5,000 years, our family’s duty has been fulfilled,” said Marik to his sister as he turned to look at her.

                “You’re right.” She told her brother as she then addressed Atem. “And the seven Millennium items are gathered together at last, my King.”

                “I know,” said Atem as he looked at Ishizu. “Now I mist seal them away forever so that I can go to the spirit world,”

                “You’re leaving us?” asked Tea in sadness.

                “Of course he is leaving us,” Lilly said to Tea, annoyed by her stupidity. “He belongs with his friends and family, not with us.”

                “Pharaoh, if you would like us too, Marik and I can take you and your friends to the final resting place of the Millennium items,” said Ishizu after she and her brother shared a look.

                “You mean the Millennium Stone?” asked Atem in shock as Ishizu nodded to him.

                “The inscription above this ancient stone reads as the fallowing: ‘To the spirit world, though may proceed, but first, though must complete this deed. Return the items, once they came and speak aloud the Pharaoh’s name.’ Are you ready for your final task?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then allow me to be your guide to the shrine of the next world.”

                “Well then, let’s all get into the cars!” said Lilly as she walked to one of the cars, only to have someone grab her and pull her toward another car.

                “Yugi has to go in another car.” Stated Seto as he pulled his sister with him.

                “Who else saw that coming?” asked Joey as they all sweat dropped.

**_~ Sometime later ~_ **

                “Couldn’t we zip over to this shrine in a plane?” asked Joey in annoyance as they stopped at a dock.

                “I’m afraid this sanctuary can only be reached by boat.” Stated Ishizu.

                “We don’t want to rush this,” started Tristan. “This is the last trip we will ever take with the Pharaoh, dude.”

                “Since when are you so sappy?” asked Joey as Tristan moved his head toward Tea, causing Joey to look. Tea had a look on her face which was a mix between anger, probably of the fact the Pharaoh was go to his family, and sadness because she wouldn’t see him anymore.

                “I hope Lilly is okay with this,” said Joey as he and Tristan turned to look at her, angering Tea as they seemed more concerned with Lily then her.

                “Ages ago, it was believed that boats were the only vessels able to transport spirits to the world beyond,” informed Ishizu.

                “The world beyond?” asked Tea.

                “In ancient Egypt, it was believed that the spirit world rested in the west, where the sun sets, and so the Pharaoh’s court ordered this sanctuary to be built on an island west of Egypt.”

                “Ahoy there mates!” said a voice causing everyone to turn and see Gramps, Duke, and the younger Kaiba siblings. “You land lovers, climb aboard.”

                “No way!” said Joey as he and the others ran over to them.

                “Where did you guys come from?” asked Tristan.

                “It’s our brothers, Seto!” said Lilly in excitement causing Seto to smile at her.

                “Seto! Lilly!” yelled the three younger boys as they jumped onto their older siblings and laughing.

                “Seto! You left without telling us!” said Mokuba

                “Yeah!” said Lance.

                “We were worried!” said James.

                “I didn’t know I had to let my little brothers know everything I was doing,” said Seto.

                “Well, you better not do it again!” said James.

                “Yeah! Or else,” started Lance, who didn’t know how to end his idea.

                “Or else we will take over Kaiba corp. and you are going to have to work for us!” said Mokuba, causing Lilly and the other two boys to laugh.

**_~ Sometime later ~_ **

                The group was relaxing at the head of the ship, just looking at the ocean.

                “I know that I’ve said it a million times, but thanks for being there guys,” said Yugi with a smile.

                “Of course! We will always be there for you!” said Lilly as she gave him a kiss on the lips, causing him to blush like crazy.

                “Enough, I don’t want to see my sister kissing my rival,” said Seto as he glared at Yugi.

                “Why are you even still here for, rich boy!” said Joey.

                “You do realize that he’s my brother and I’m rich to, right?” asked Lilly causing Joey to blush in embarrassment.

                “We have our reasons for sticking around!” yelled Mokuba.

                “Yeah!” said Lance as he turned to look at Seto, “What are our reason for staying here?”

                “Yeah, why did you come?” asked Yugi.

                “Although he would never admit it, Kaiba is here for the same reason we are all here; to witness the Pharaoh’s final rite of passage.”

                “So he does believe,” said Joey in shock.

                “Yugi,” said Marik as he started to walk toward the group, “before we go any further, there is something else you should know about all this; there is another ancient passage inscribed above the millennium stone. It mentions a battle rituals.”

                “Did you say battle?” asked Yugi.

                “In order for the Pharaoh to enter the spirit world, he must first face off against a worthy appoint and lose.”

                “What kind of battle?” asked Tea in fear.

                “Duel monster,” said Lilly figuring it out. Marik nodded.

                “I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but what is the challenge in losing?” asked Yugi.

                “Think about it guys, winning is easy for the Pharaoh, but being able to accept defeat is the biggest test of his character there is.” Stated Duke.

                “You’re right,” said Lilly.

                “But who is good enough the beat the Pharaoh?” asked Tea.

**_~ That Night ~_ **

                “So,” started Lilly as she stood next to Ishizu, Marik, and Odion. “How much do you wanna bet that Joey and Seto are going to fight over who get to duel the Pharaoh?”

                “Can you make a bet if you already know?” asked Odion.

                “No. I guess not.”

                “Doesn’t mean they aren’t going to have a bitch fight over it,” said Marik with an annoyed face.

                “Out of curiosity, why are you hear with us?” asked Ishizu.

                “Didn’t want to deal with their dick measuring contest,” said Lilly as she looked about done with their shit causing the other three to laugh.

                “Well, we should all get some rest.”

                “Okay, night guys!” said Lilly as she walked away.

 **‘I guess I’ll go see how Yugi is doing? This must be hard for him. The Pharaoh, um, Atem, is his best friend. They’ve been through so much together, having to let him go is going to be so hard. He is going to have to accept that his friend will be gone and he won’t have him to confine in anymore,’** thought Lilly as she stood outside his door and knocked on it.

“Come in!” said Yugi from the other side.

“Hey Yugi! What are you doing?” asked Lilly as she walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

“Getting my deck ready to go against the Pharaoh,” he replied looking down in sadness.

“Hey, don’t be sad, think about it this way; he may be leaving us, but he is going back to the people who need him most, his family and friends. They have been waiting a long time to see him,” she said as she gave him a hug, bending down some since he was sitting.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said as he smiled at her.

“Also, remember that, if you win, you will prove that you have come to that point in your life that you no longer need to rely on him. You have finally become strong enough to stand on your own. Besides, if you were separated from the people you loved, wouldn’t you want to go back to them?”

“Yeah, I would hate to be away from you as long as he has been from his wife,” he said with a big blush, causing Lilly to blush as well.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your deck making,” said Lilly as she turned to leave, but turned around and leaned down, giving him kiss on the lips, “night.”

“Night,” he replied with a blush as she walked away to the door and left.

**‘I should try to get him to stop blushing when I kiss him, but it’s so cute!’**


	43. The Final Duel Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 221

“Are we there yet?” asked Joey as the group walked to the destination of their final duel.

            “No!” yelled almost everyone. Joey kept asking the same question and it was getting on everyone’s nerve. Most were surprised Seto had not done anything yet to shut him up.

            “How ‘bout now?”

            “Behold!” started Ishizu as they finally made it to their destination “The shrine of the Millennium Stone!”

            Metal doors opened up to shoe stairs leading down into the ground.

            “Follow me,” said Ishizu as she began to walk down the stairs, leading everyone to where the final duel would take place.

            “Dude! This duel is going to be awesome!” said Tristan.

            “Yeah! Yugi vs. the Pharaoh! That’s as good as it gets!” said Joey.

            “What’s wrong Tea?” asked Tristan when he and everyone else noticed Tea stopped walking.

            “Do you need to use the little girl’s room?”

            “No, I was just wondering why we had to rush into this. This could be our final chance to hang out with the Pharaoh before he leaves us for good. Besides, what if he wanted to stay?” said Tea.

            “That’s true! I was so pumped up for this duel that I forgot this might be his last one,” said Tristan.

            “Yeah, me too,” said Yugi, who began to become depressed.

            “My friends,” started Ishizu, “I know how difficult this must be, however Yugi and the Pharaoh must carry out this ritual as quickly as possible. If too much time passes, our window of opportunity might close.”

            “We all know how you feel Tea, but this is what is best for the Pharaoh,” said Yugi.

            “You have to remember that he had friends, and not only that, but a family. I’m sure he would rather be with them then us. He might miss us, but he has been away from them longer. You guys saw how he was with his wife, he loves her, and you saw how he was with his friends, he truly cared for them. He might not have remember them at the time, but his heart did. What right do we have to keep him away from the people who were most important to him when he was alive?” said Lilly, causing everyone to truly think about it.

            “But-” started Tea.

“You’re right!” yelled Joey. “He must miss them a whole bunch! We should be happy that he is going to see them again!”

“Yeah! Once he and Yugi duel, he can finally go back to them!” said Duke.

“Let’s go!” said Yugi as the group continued down the stairs.

As soon as they finally got to the bottom, they were shocked at what they saw.

“That’s it! The resting place of the Millennium Items!” said Yugi in shock as Ishizu started to walk up the few steps to the stone.

“Alright Yugi” she said as she turned to him. Yugi then proceeded to walk up the stairs with his bag. He set it down and opened it, turning to Ishizu to see what he was to do exactly. She knelt in front of the stone and began to speak.

“Before the ritual can begin, the millennium items must be returned to the stone from wince they came. They eye will then peer into your soul, Yugi, thus unravelling the Pharaoh’s spirit from your own.” She then stood up and looked at Yugi. “Now, if you accept the terms of this ritual, then I will ask you to place the items within the millennium stone.”

Yugi nodded and then returned the items to the stone.

 **‘All of this began the day Yugi solved that puzzle, and it will all end the moment he returns it,’** thought Grandpa.

“All right, here it goes,” said Yugi as took of his puzzle and placed it on the stone. Once he placed it on, it started to glow, causing the eye to glow as well.

“I take it that, that’s supposed to happen,” asked Joey in fear.

“The eye is gazing deep within, searching for the spirit who dwells in Yugi’s mind,” said Ishizu. “Once they are separated the ultimate duel can begin!”

“What’s going on?” asked Tristan as a bright light shined.

“His shadow is separating,” said Lilly in shocked.

“The true nature of Yugi’s soul has been revealed!” said Ishizu as Yugi separated.

“Hey, I’m seeing double,” said Joey in shock.

“No, it’s the Pharaoh,” said Grandpa.

The Kaiba siblings, excluding Lilly, gasped in shock.

“No way!” said Mokuba in shock.

“That’s crazy!” said James, Lance nodded in agreement.

“Atem,” said Tea in shock, looking somewhat star struck. The others looked at her in slight annoyance.

Atem opened his eyes and shifted his eyes to the left to look at Yugi, looking as intimidating as could be. Yugi, on the other hand, looked somewhat scared. Once the light faded, the two walked to separate ends of the platform and got ready to duel.

 **‘I can only imagine how hard this is not only for Yugi, but for Atem as well. They have been together for a few years, and now they must duel each other so that Atem can go to the afterlife, leaving Yugi forever,’** thought Lilly as the others tried to encourage the two males across from them. **‘Atem will have to give his all to fight Yugi, he can’t hold back or this will all be for nothing, and Yugi will also have to give his all. He is going to have to try and beat Atem, even if he would rather have him stay.’**

 **‘If Atem wins, then we won’t have to say goodbye to him. He might want to stay with me,’** thought Tea.

“Who do we vote for?” asked Mokuba.

“That’s a good question,” said Lance.

“Yugi. We have to vote for Yugi,” said Lilly, causing the others to look at her. “Like I said earlier, the Pharaoh’s family is waiting for him. What right do we have to keep him from that? We can’t be shellfish and keep him with us just because he’s our friend. There are people who have known him longer and have been waiting for him for a long time.”

“I guess we’re about to find out who the true king of games is,” said Seto as the two got ready to duel.

“Are you ready for this?” asked Atem.

“That’s what we’re here to find out!” replied Yugi.

“LETS DUEL!” said the two as they started their duel.

“Why don’t you care about the fact that Atem could be leaving us forever?” asked Tea annoyed as she looked at Lilly.

“What are you talking about?” asked Seto, annoyed with the girl for constantly trying to start something with his sister.

“She keeps saying that we should let him go. Well I don’t want to! I want him to stay! She obviously doesn’t care that much if she keeps saying he should go!”

“Of course I want him to stay!” said Lilly, annoyed and looking about ready to punch Tea’s lights out, causing Marik, Tristan, Duke, and Joey to start making bets of what might happen while Ryu kept track of the bets to make sure no one cheated. “I want him to stay as much as everyone else does, but he has a family! How would you like it if someone kept someone you cared about from ever coming back to you? Are you a selfish bitch?”

“You’re the selfish one! You want him all to yourself!”

“Stupid! If I wanted him all to myself then I wouldn’t be telling him to go! To add to that, now you’re contradicting yourself!”

“W-w-well, you’re an orphan who has no parents and no one loves! Your brothers are idiots and one has a heart of stone. One shitty family you have!” said Tea, shocking everyone and temporarily stopping the duel between Yugi and Atem. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed in victory, which caused her to miss the fist flying toward her face.

“Holly shit!” yelled Tristan in shock as Tea fell to the ground unconscious. Her nose was broken and blood was coming out of it.

“Never saying anything about my family again!” said Lilly in anger causing everyone to look at her in shock and amazement.

“Marik wins the bet,” said Ryu, breaking the silence.

“Yes! Give it up losers!” he said as he took money from the other participants and gave some to Ryu as thanks for keeping track.

“Damn, and here I was, thinking that we were going to see an epic beat down,” said Joey.

“She can always kick your ass,” said Duke as he looked at Joey.

“I would pay to see that,” said Seto as he looked at Joey with a smirk.

“No! No amount of money would make me let someone kick my ass!” said Joey as he glared at Seto, causing the others to laugh.

“I am so sorry for interrupting your duel! Please continue with your duel” said Lilly as she turned to Yugi and Atem with a sweet smile on her face, acting like she didn’t just punch someone’s lights out. The two blushed slightly while looking at her. Yugi blushing because how cute his girlfriend looked while Atem blushed because of a memory of his wife doing the same thing to another women.

“Go back to dueling,” said Seto in annoyance as he noticed the blushing going on. The two straightened up and began to duel again.

**_~ After a few minutes ~_ **

            “That looks like it’s going to be a problem,” said Gramps as Obolisk stood in front of Yugi.

            “Yugi’s got this!” said Joey in confidence.

            “I know Yugi is good, but he’s going up against an Egyptian God here,” said Tristan.

            “Obolisk, attack!” yelled Atem as his monster attacked Yugi.

            “Yugi!” said Lilly in shock.

            “You have to hang in there dude!” said Tristan.

            “The Pharaoh means business!” said Joey.

            “Poor guy, not only did he get clobbered by Obolisk, but thanks to swords of revealing light, he can’t strike back,” said Duke.

            “Check it out guys! Yugi got back up on his feet!” said Mokuba

            “Big deal,” said Seto, “there’s still no way he can stand up to Obolisk.”

            “Then why is he smiling?” asked Duke confused.

            “Perhaps Yugi wants to lose so that the Pharaoh doesn’t have to go,” suggested Ryu.

            “No way Bakura. Yugi may not want to say goodbye, but there is no way that he would be happy about losing,” said Joey.

            “He’s right,” said Lilly, “He probably has something planned and is getting ready to use it. Why else would he be smiling?”

            “He’s finally getting to prove himself,” Joey explained further, “He usually takes a back seat during duels, but this time, Yugi’s in control of his own deck. So now, instead of standing behind the Pharaoh, the two of them are standing face to face for one last duel!”

            “Who would of thought that the dog could speak so well,” said Seto as he and everyone else, besides the two dueling, looked at Joey impressed.

            “HEY! I’M CAPABLE OF THINKING!” yelled Joey in annoyance.

            “Just don’t think to hard or you might blow out your brain,” said Seto in a calm voice as he continued to watch the duel.

            “SAY THAT TO MY FACE RICH BOY!” yelled Joey as he tried to walk to Seto.

            “Joey! Support Yugi!” said Lilly.

            “Shit! Right!” said Joey as he turned back to watch the duel causing the others to laugh and then go back to watching the duel.

            “Does anyone else feel kind of scared that we might get caved in because of these Egyptian God cards?” asked Lilly causing the others who were watching to the duel to look at her.

            “What do you mean?” asked Lance.

            “Well, since these cards practically come to life when summoned, what if they crash into something and bring everything down.”

            “You know, I never thought of that,” said Marik as he looked at Slifer who just got on the field.

            “Wait till he summons the Winged Dragon of Ra,” said Odeon causing several of the guys to freak out and turn to him.

            “Don’t say that!” they yelled at him.

            “Well shit,” said Lilly as Atem summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra.

            “This place better not go down or I’m haunting you guys as a ghost!” yelled Duke as the monster appeared onto the field.

            “I hope you have something planned Yugi,” said Lilly as she watched the duel range on.


	44. The Final Duel Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 222-223

“Do you think Yugi has something to help him?” ask James.

“I don’t know,” said Lance.

“How is Yugi going to get out of this mess? There’s no way,” asked Mokuba.

“Yeah. That dork is screwed,” said Seto.

“Be nice Seto!” said Lilly as she hit her brother who just grunted in response.

“I can tell you this much,” started grandpa, ignoring the siblings, “dueling the Pharaoh is the ultimate test of Yugi’s skills.”

“Incredible!” said Marik.

“Yes!” agreed Ishizu. “Since regaining his ancient memories the Pharaoh is stronger than ever.”

 **‘There are so many good things and bad things that can come out of this battle. We gain and lose no matter the outcome. It’s funny though, who’s to say that we won’t gain from the loss?’** thought Lilly as she thought back to when she first met everyone and how far they have come.

“This isn’t brain surgery. It’s obvious that only one of the two Yugi twins inherited the dueling skills, so why even bother to watch?” questioned Seto. “Looks like his little secret is out. Yugi can’t duel his way out of a paper bag. So, he got his look alike to duel for him.”

 **‘And nice reflecting moment is ruined by Seto. Way to go Seto,’** thought Lilly with a sweat drop as her brother started to walk away.

“Okay, one, it would be Moto twins, not Yugi twins. Two, if you couldn’t notice the change, then you aren’t that smart as you thought you were because his voice latterly changed. Three, do not pretend that you never noticed. I know you noticed when Atem lost Yugi’s soul to the Oricalcose. And four, turn your ass back around and watch!” said Lilly shocking everyone.

“She has a point,” said Duke.

“Well then, how do you expect him to win?” argued Seto. “Can any of you name a card combination that can defeat that!”

“Uhh,” started Joey.

“I rest my case.”

“Hold up!” yelled Joey. “I may not know the answer, but there is one there!” He then turned to Marik, “Marik! You’re the expert here, what’s their weakness?”

“Well,” started Marik, “individually they have their draw backs, but when all three are together, they’re practically indestructible.”

“Only fate can decide the outcome of this ritual,” started Ishizu. “If Yugi is unable to defeat his alter ego, then the two are not yet meant to separate from one another. If this occurs, the Pharaoh will be trapped here for another 5,000 years.”

“Shit,” said Tristan.

“Yugi will win,” said Lilly, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

“How can you be so sure?” asked Seto as he looked at his sister.

“Simple,” she started with a smile, “I know that, though Yugi would like for nothing more than to stay with his best friend, the one person who has been through everything with him, he wants Atem to be happy. He wants him to see his family and friends again. And, therefore, he will do everything in his power to win this duel. He may seem like he is at a huge disadvantage, but it’s only a matter of time before he puts his plan into action. So I would suggest staying, brother, if you want to see who the true king of games will be.”

“With the way this duel is going, it looks like you and I will be able to finally have that rematch, Pharaoh.”

“That remains to be seen.” Atem stated as Seto began to walk away again.

“Kaiba wait!” yelled Yugi. “What’s the rush? I thought you’d love to watch the chance for me to lose. Right?”

“Wrong! I only want to see you get crushed if I’m doing the crushing. Though, it will be nice for my sister to see just how useless you are.”

“You owe it to the Pharaoh to stay!” said Yugi as he reminded Seto of what they saw when they traveled to the past. “And you should be here to say goodbye to Pharaoh when he loses.”

“What!?” said Seto in shock. “You can’t be serious!”

“More serious than I’ve ever been in my life!” said Yugi with confidence. “Those Egyptian Gods may be strong, but they’re not undefeatable! And I’m going to take them down, one by one!”

“You’re nuts!” said Seto as he looked on in shock.

“Wow,” said Joey.

“That kind of sounded sarcastic,” said Lilly as she looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow.

“My bad,” he replied as he scratched the back of his head.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I have myself a duel to win,” said Yugi.

“I’m proud of you Yugi,” started Atem as he looked at Yugi with so much pride. “Well done.”

“Come on,” started Seto as he threw his arm out in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you actually have a strategy in mind for defeating all three Egyptian God Cards!”

“Mhm,” replied Yugi with confidence. This caused Seto to smirk.

“Fine, then this I got to see. And when you fail miserably,” he then proceeded to move his arm in front of him and made a fist, “I’ll step in and show you what real dueling is all about!”

 **‘Leave it to Seto to think about how he can show Yugi up,’** thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

“All right,” said Atem, ignoring Seto. “Ready Yugi?”

“Ready Pharaoh,” replied Yugi as he nodded.

“Yugi,” started Atem “I can see the uncertainty in your eyes and if you expect to win this duel, you must first overcome your self-doubt.”

‘ **Yugi, you need to believe in yourself. We all believe in you, with the exception to big brother, and we know you can do it. Please, just please be strong. I know you can get through this!’** thought Lilly to herself as she watched Yugi and Atem converse before they started dueling again.

“Do you actually think he’s going to win?” Seto asked Lilly as he went to stand next to her. He looked at her with slight interest in his eyes.

“Yes,” she replied with confidence.

“He could have attached Obolisk, yet he didn’t, he just used Slyfers special attack to get more life points. He is obviously not thinking straight.”

“Did you ever stop to think that sometimes the best attack plan is not to attack.”

“But still-“

“No,” she cut him off, “there are more ways to win then just taking the first chance to attack. Sometimes we have to wait out our opponents because attacking right out will just cause you to lose the game.”

“I’m surprised you have so much faith in him. You shouldn’t”

“Well I think you shouldn’t doubt him,” said Lilly as she stuck her tongue out at her brother. He just smirked at her and turned to face the battle.

“If you have a strategy,” started Seto, directing his comment toward Yugi, “then let’s see you use it.”

Atem then used Slyfer to attack one of Yugi’s monsters.

 **‘I remember when you could play these games without the threat of actually getting hurt,’** reminisced Grandpa as the wind blew at them.

 **‘How is Ishizu not affected by this?’** thought Marik as he looked at his sister.

 **‘MY HAIR!’** thought Tea.

“YUGI!” yelled Seto. “This would be a great time for that strategy!”

 **‘Holly shit! Is Seto concerned!’** thought Lilly in shock as she looked at her older brother.

“There goes monster two,” stated Yugi as Atem attacked his second monster.

 **‘I just noticed that the guys are all huddled together,’** thought Lilly as she looked at the guys as they started to speak. **‘Are they all trying to hide behind Marik?’**

“It’s done?” asked Mokuba to his older siblings.

“Oh, like you’re surprised?” questioned Seto sarcastically.

“Obolisk! Wipe out his life points with your Fist of Fate!” said Atem as he went for the final blow.

“Yugi!” said Grandpa.

“Oh no!” said Lilly. **‘If Yugi loses, then Atem can’t be reunited with his friends and family.’**

“His monsters came back!” said Lance in shock as Yugi’s monsters that were destroyed by Atem returned to the field.

“And his life points are back!” said James.

“Hey bro,” started Mokuba, “it looks like Yugi is holding his own against those Egyptian Gods.”

“Please,” started Seto, “the only thing he did was stall for a little more time. In order for him to win, he needs to figure out the weakness of each Egyptian God card.”

“So what are their weaknesses?” asked the three young boys.

“That’s something that even I’m not sure of,” Seto said in annoyance. “But I know they exist.”

“But what could they be?” asked Lilly as she wondered out load.

“The first major weakness is that they need three sacrifices to be summoned, but since they are already on the field, that doesn’t matter. Now it’s up to Yugi to do the impossible, find the fatal flaw of the most powerful monsters in the game.”

“I feel like Yugi is going to turn things around in his next duel,” stated Ishizu.

“You see the future?” asked her brother in shock.

“I haven’t had a vision in years. Let’s call this a strong hunch.”

 **‘Shouldn’t you know if she has visions?’** though Lilly with a sweat drop.

“So you think Yugi has a chance against the Egyptian Gods?” asked Marik as he walked toward his sister.

“I’m not sure,” started Ishizu, “but something just occurred to me that I hadn’t thought of before. Maybe fate chose Yugi as the vessel for the Pharaoh, not because he needed the Pharaohs help, but because Yugi himself is the modern day version of the Pharaoh. Equal in every way. The two were brought together because they represent opposite sides of the same soul.”

“Yes, but they’re-“

“What? They’re so different from one another because Yugi’s shy and the Pharaoh’s assertive and confident,” interrupted Ishizu. “Well the truth is that they each learned a quality from each other.”

“Hold on! Are you saying they’re complete now?”

“We’ll soon find out if they’re journey is truly over. If so, fate will allow Yugi to defeat all three Egyptian God cards and win the duel.”

 **‘They are complete! They never noticed it till now. They taught each other things they would of never figure out on their own. They guided each other when they needed it most,’** thought Lilly as she watched Yugi start his next move.

“He’s lost it!” declared Seto. “Why would he sacrifice his strongest monster to summon three weaker monsters?”

“That activates Slyfers special ability!” said James as they watch Slyfer begin to attack.

“No way! He’s using a trap card!” said Mokuba in shock as the attack stopped.

“He’s turning the Egyptian Gods against themselves,” said Seto in shock as the attack went back toward Atem’s monsters.

“Is this move really going to work!?” questioned Joey in shock.

“He weakened them by 2.000 points!” said grandpa.

“Now Yugi’s swords man can take on any of those Egyptian God cards!”

“He has a trap card,” said Lilly as Yugi sent his monster to attack, causing the rest of his monsters to be destroyed.

“Close isn’t close enough,” said Seto.

“You forgot about my trap card,” said Atem.

“I didn’t,” said Yugi shocking everyone. “That’s why this duel isn’t over yet!”

 **‘YES!’** thought Lilly.

“When your trap card activated, I completed the hand I needed to win this duel!” stated Yugi with confidence. “It’s about time I eliminated those Egyptian God cards!”


	45. The Final Duel Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 223

            “If you honestly think you can win, then stop talking about it and do it already!” said Seto in annoyance.

            “Do you really think what Yugi said is true?” asked Mokuba to his older siblings.

            “Does he have some sort of card combination that can destroy the Egyptian Gods?” asked Lance.

            “I get it!” said James as they saw Yugi bring back one of his stronger monsters from the graveyard. “He’s going to use Slyfers special ability against the Egyptian God cards!”

            “Each time Yugi gets a new monster Slyfer is forced to attack,” confirmed Seto.

            “Wow!” said younger Kaiba siblings as they saw all the Egyptian God cards be destroyed.

            “He did it!” said Lilly in happiness.

            “I guess Yugi really did have a plan after all,” said Seto in shock.

            “Did you see that?” asked Joey in shock.

            “He beat the Egyptian Gods?” questioned Marik in shock.

            “In one move?” questioned Duke.

            “I never expected anything less from you, Yug,” said Joey in happiness.

            “He did it! He did it!” sand Ryou and Grandpa as they held hands and jumped around in circles. “He’s better than the Pharaoh!”

            **‘They are a little too excited, to add to that how are they doing that in sync?’** questioned Lilly with a sweat drop.

            “No offense Pharaoh,” said Grandpa to the man.

            **‘Why do I feel like this isn’t the end. He doesn’t seem that shocked that his most powerful cards were destroyed,’** thought Lilly as she watched Atem’s face.

            “Now let the real duel begin!” said Yugi in confidence.

            “I can’t believe he managed to defeat the Egyptian Gods,” said Seto in shock as he watched the duel continue.

            “Some people are better than you think they are, brother.” Stated Lilly, caused Seto to glance at her.

            “Hn.”

            “I know you don’t see it, but sometimes, they people you least suspect will surprise you the most. One day, you will see it. The child that is considered nothing but a failure, will prove to you that they can be the top of the food chain.”

            “Wow, even though he lost his three best cards, the Pharaoh bounce right back up!” exclaimed Mokuba.

            “Now the Pharaoh has the upper hand!” said James.

            “No,” stated Seto “Not quite.”

            “What do you mean?” asked Lance.

            “Yugi may have fewer life points, but he managed to come up with an unprecedented strategy to defeat the Egyptian God cards. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

            **‘Is he finally realizing that Yugi is strong?** ’ thought Lilly as she looked at Seto.

            “I can see now that I was wrong. He is the King of Games.”

            “You mean that?” asked Yugi in excitement.

            “Say WHAT!?” said Joey in shock. “Am I going nuts or did Kaiba just admit that he was wrong!”

            “I think Joey is going to have a heart attack,” said James as Joey continued to freak out and looked at Seto as if he was crazy.

            “Or a stroke,” said Mokuba as Lance nodded in agreement.

            “Everyone can admit they are wrong every once and a while,” said Lilly to Joey.

            “But Kaiba?” asked Tristan.

            “I have my moments,” replied Seto to the shock of everyone.

            “I think we should go back to watching the duel,” said Lilly as she looked at everyone. They all nodded and turned back around.

            “Hn,” said Seto as he watched the battle. Lilly and her brothers giggled at that.

            “Who do you think the Pharaoh brought back?” asked James.

            “One of the Egyptian Gods?” asked Lance.

            “Who knows?” said Mokuba.

            “When did he get rid of that card?” wondered Lilly outload as she looked at the monster Atem has summoned.

            “The truth is, I knew you were going to defeat the Egyptian God cards!” said Atem to Yugi.

            “That’s impossible! There is no way he could have known how all of this would go down!” said Seto in shock.

            “Talk about really knowing your opponent!” said Lilly.

            “Yeah,” said Tea. **‘If Atem leaves, then there will only be Yugi. I guess one is better than none. When Atem leaves, Yugi will need comforting!’**

            **‘Why do I have a feeling Tea is planning something with Yugi?’** thought Lilly.

             “Are you alright?” asked overly flirtatious Tea as Yugi lost his monster.

            **‘Why is she saying it like that?’** thought everyone with a sweat drop.

            **‘I was hoping she was over this,’** thought Lilly as she glared at Tea.

            **‘I don’t know what to think. Do I want her to get with Yugi so that he leave my sister alone or do I get mad at Tea for trying to steal my sister’s boyfriend?’** thought Seto with a sigh causing his younger brothers to look at him.

            “Are you okay brother?’ asked James.

            “I’m fine,” said Seto as he focused on the duel.

            “How weird do you think this is for them? To be fighting each other,” asked Lilly to her friends.

            “Really weird,” replied Tristan.

            “Let’s see if I was correct!” said Atem as he played a card without even looking at it. He only guessed what the card was, and was correct.

            “Alright, now I’ve seen it all,” said Joey.

            “That’s nuts! How could’ve he known what card he was going to draw?” asked Tristan.

            “I suppose that’s what they mean by ‘the luck of the draw,’” said Ryou.

            “Not quite,” said Marik, “That move had nothing to do with luck. Truth is, he know exactly what card he was about to draw.”

            “What? But there decks were shuffled right/” asked Tea stupidly.

            “Of course they were,” said an annoyed Lilly.

            “Can he see the future? Cause if he can, I’ll say that qualifies as an unfair advantage!” said Joey.

            “You’re wrong,” started Ishizu, “You see, the Pharaoh didn’t predict what his next card would be, his will power made it so! It appears the Pharaoh’s will power and determination was so strong, he actually influenced fate with his own will.”

            “That’s insane! Since when can fate be controlled?” asked Tea.

            “Look Tea,” started an annoyed Joey, “If there is one thing I’ve learned from hanging out with Yugi, it’s that nothing is impossible.”

            ‘Boy, does Joey sound offended,’ thought Lilly with a smile as she watched Yugi take down Atem’s last line of defense.

            “Yugi’s having the time of his life out there!” said Joey with happiness. “Who could blame him? If he wins, that means he’s ready to face the world on his own.”

            “And the Pharaoh will finally be free!” said Tristan with a smile. This caused Lilly to frown.

            **‘I’m gonna miss him,’** thought Lilly.

            “What’s up Tea?” asked Joey as Tea started to walk away.

            “I can’t watch anymore,” said Tea dramatically as she turned to face the wall.

            “And why not?” asked Lilly. This caused Tea to turn to her with a frown.

            “Don’t you care that this could be the last time we are ever going to see the Pharaoh again?” she said angrily.

            “Yes, but I know this needs to happen. He has friends and family waiting for him on the other side. He has a wife who he loves and loves him in return. We have no right to keep him from them,” said Lilly as she watched the duel with sadness.

            “You’re only saying that because YOU are the reincarnation of that wife,” accused Tea.

            “That’s not true,” said Lilly as she shook her head. “I am saying that because I would never want someone to separate me from my family or friends. Even though we are also his friends, the Pharaoh doesn’t belong in this time.”

            “She’s right,” said Ishizu.

            “She just wants Yugi to herself! She wants him to be in pain so that she can manipulate him!” accused Tea, causing the others to get mad at her.

            “Alright bitch, listen up!” said Seto, shocking everyone. “I have had it with your constant whining! Just accept that the guy doesn’t like you! It’s annoying to see you going after a guy who has a girlfriend. To add to that you’re saying shit about my sister. You’re lucky I don’t pay someone to murder you. I have money.”

            “You-“ started Tea, but she was cut off by Marik.

            “Shut up,” he said as he started remembering everything that happened during the Battle City Tournament.

            “Thanks guys,” said Lilly as they all turned away from Tea who was throwing a tantrum.

            “We got your back girly!” said Duke as he and the guys made funny poses and smiled at her, causing her to laugh.

            “Yugi, this is the strongest monster I have left!” said Atem as he summoned the Dark Magician. “If you want to beat me, you have to get past him!”

            **‘Come on Yugi! I know you can do this!’** thought Lilly as she watched the duel. **‘You’re the only one who can!’**


	46. The Final Duel Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 224

            “You may have defeated my Egyptian Gods, but defeating my Dark Magician is your true test,” said Atem.

            “Oh man! Yugi’s up against his most famous monster!” said Mokuba.

            “We should have sold tickets to this!” said James.

            “It looks like all Yugi can do is strengthen his defenses,” said Tristan.

            “Nah!” said Joey. “I bet he’s doing more than that. And if you ask me, the secret is in that facedown monster of his.”

            “My tern!” said Atem as he grabbed a card and played it without looking at it.

            “This is crazy!” said Lilly in shock as Atem called out the card he drew.

            “He keeps getting the cards he needs!” said Marik in shock.

            “Yugi!” said Lilly as Atem destroyed both of his monsters.

            “Don’t worry! He’s got this!” said Grandpa with confidence.

            “Yeah, but how?” asked James.

            “It won’t be easy,” started Seto, “but there is a way for him to get out of this mess. The only questions is: does Yugi have the cards, and the guts, to pull it off.”

            “He can do it! There is no doubt about that!” said Lilly with much confidence.

            “He’s down to 400 life points,” said Lance with worry.

            “He has a plan!” said James as Yugi started his turn.

            “The tied turns again,” said Tristan.

            “Here we go!” said Yugi as he made his move.

            “Do you think he can win?” asked Seto to Lilly.

            “Yes,” said Lilly without hesitation as Yugi placed a card in his golden box.

            “What do you think he choose?” asked James.

            “Who knows,” said Mokuba.

            “What are the chances that the Pharaoh will play the same card?” asked Tristan.

            “Very small,” said Lance as Yugi sacrificed his monsters to summon a dragon.

            “Not bad!” said Joey.

            “Since when do you have that card?” asked Atem.

            **‘That’s the monster Yugi used to defeat Bakura. I see, he feels like it symbolizes that he can be apart from the Pharaoh. Its more than just a card to him now,’** thought Lilly.

            “Wow!” said James looking at the Dragon.

            “He’s goanna win!” said Mokuba.

            “I activate my trap card!” said Atem as he negated Yugi’s attack.

            “Yugi,” said Joey as Yugi’s monster disappeared.

            “Yugi’s gone back to not having any monsters on his side,” said Tristan.

            “I hate to say this guys, but I think it’s really over this time,” said Mokuba.

            “Not necessarily Mokuba,” started Seto, “the way this duel has been going so far, anything can happen.”

            “Now attack, Dark Magician!” said Atem as he was about to win with one attack.

            “Not so fast!” said Yugi as he played his trap card, saving himself and allowing him to summon his Silent Magician.

            “Yes, but now I can summon another magician as well,” said Atem as he summoned Dark Magician Girl. “Now attack my Dark Magician!”

            “As soon as the Pharaoh attacks, this battle is over!” said Marik as everyone watched in shock.

            “This can’t be how it ends!” said Tristan.

            “Not so fast! I activate my magic card!” said Yugi as he saved his monster.

            **‘The card he plays will determine the Pharaohs destiny!’** thought Lilly as she watched Yugi with worry in her eyes.

            Yugi drew a magic card and played it which allowed him and Atem to draw till they got to six cards. This, in turn, add to Yugi’s Silent Magicians attack strength. Which meant that, as soon as the Dark Magician attacked Yugi’s monster, the Pharaoh would lose.

            “I activate my magic card, Magicians Unite!” yelled Atem as he played his card, allowing him to remain in the game with only 200 life points while he lost his monsters.

            “Now we each have 200 life points left, so the end is near,” started Atem with a smile. “This will be my final turn. You have fought bravely, but, unfortunately, this duel will conclude with my victory. Thank you, Yugi. I know you tried everything in your power to set me free.”

            “Yugi,” said Lilly in sadness as she and the others watched.

            “Now, I activate this! Monster Reborn!” said Atem as he used it to bring back Slyfer. This caused Yugi’s golden box to start glowing.

            “The card I hid inside that box is the same card you just played!” said Yugi.

            “That’s not possible! There is only one Slyfer the Sky Dragon card!” said Joey as the Kaiba boys walked closer to the duel.

            “The card I buried was Monster Reborn! And because the card you just played is the same one that I placed in my Gold Sarcophagus, the effect of your card is negated! Which means your Egyptian God goes back to the graveyard!” said Yugi.

            “No way!” said James.

            “He just defeated Slyfer for the second time!” said Lance as everyone watched in shock.

            “Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?” asked Joey.

            “What would you expect? He’s the king of games, dude!” said Tristan

            “Go on, your move,” said Atem to Yugi.

            “I don’t get it. What’s Yugi waiting for?” said Duke. “All he has to do is attack and the duel is over.”

            “That’s just it,” said Bakura, “Once the match comes to an end, the Pharaoh will be released and we will never see him again.”

            “Oh, Yugi,” said Lilly as she noticed Yugi was starting to cry **. ‘To lose your best friend, it must hurt so much. You don’t want to let him go, but you know you must.’**

            “Alright! Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!” said Yugi.

            “Wait, so did Yugi win the duel?” asked Duke.

            “If this attack is successful, then yes!” said Ishizu as everyone watched.

            The attack hit, and Atem’s life points dropped to zero. Yugi then fell to the floor on his hands and knees as he stared to cry.

            “Congratulations, well done,” said Atem as he walked up to Yugi, “Yugi, a champion doesn’t belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both.”

            “I was focusing so hard on playing the game, that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean,” said Yugi as he cried. “By defeating you, I’ve sent you away. For good.”

            “No, you have opened the door for me,” said Atem with a smile as he tried to comfort Yugi. “Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest. I’ll be back where I belong, with my family. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we’ve fulfilled our destiny. We’ve protected mankind from the return of the shadow games, and we’ve both grown tremendously along the way.”

            “I’m goanna miss you,” said Yugi as he stood up.

            “You do realize that we’ll never truly be apart, right?”

            “Huh?”

            “The gift of kindness you’ve given me and the courage I’ve given you will remain with us and that will forever bind us together,” said Atem as Yugi nodded in agreement.

            “Right,” said Yugi.

            “Hay, look!” said Tristan as the symbol on the wall started to glow.

            “What’s up with the eye?” asked Joey.

            “Now that the battle ritual is complete, the eye of Ujaj that guards the door to the spirit world has awakened,” said Ishizu, “And the spirit of the great Pharaoh, which was trapped within the millennium puzzle for 5,000 years is now free.”

            Atem walked to the glowing eye.

            “This is it,” said Lilly with a sad smile. **‘I’m happy he will get to be with his family again, but sad that he is leaving.’**

            “Tell the eye of Ujaj your name,” instructed Ishizu.

            “I am the son of King Aknodkommon. My name is Atem!” said Atem, causing the door to open. He walked into the light.

            “Pharaoh! Don’t go!” said Tea as she ran to him.

            “You think you can come into our lives and change them and then leave!” said Tristan as he and joey fallowed her, crying.

            “What he means to say, is that we don’t want to see you go,” said Yugi as Lilly walked up to them.

            “It’s not fair!” cried Tea.

            “Enough!” said Lilly, shocking everyone and angering Tea.

            “You don’t care!” accused Tea.

            “Shut up!” yelled Seto at her scarring everyone. He then nodded to his sister to continue.

            “I know it hurts to see him leave,” said Lilly with a sad smile, “But it really is for the best. He has people who love him and who have been waiting for him for a very long time, what right do we have to keep him.”

            “We are lucky to have known him at all,” said Joey with tears in his eyes. Everyone smiled as Atem started to walk again.

“Hey Pharaoh! I hate to break the terrible news to ya, but you aren’t going anywhere!” yelled Joey which caused Atem to stop walking. “Everything you’ve given us stays right here in our hearts!”

“Right!” said Atem as he looked at all of them with a smile.

“Like we always say, ‘it’s your move,’” said Yugi causing him and Joey to give him thumbs up.

Atem smiled and walked forward with his arm out and thumb up. While walking, his outfit changed into what he was wearing when everyone got sucked into the past. And in the light appeared all of his friends, his wife standing in the middle next to a young man who was a mixture of the two. The young man had Atem’s hair style and Sahera’s hair color. He was obviously the older version of their baby.

Everyone smiled as Atem walked to join them in the afterlife, forever.

There others watched as the door closed.

“Well Pharaoh, goodbye,” said Yugi with tears running down his face. The building then started to violently shake.

“What’s that?” asked Ryou.

“An earthquake!” exclaimed Duke.

“The millennium stone!” said Yugi as the stone broke and fell, take all the items with it. “The items are gone!”

“And we should do the same!” said Joey.

“Run for your lives!” yelled Grandpa.

“He’s right!” yelled James.

“Let’s go!” yelled Mokuba, causing everyone to turn and run. While running, everything started to collapse around them.

“We made it,” said Lilly as everyone got out of the tomb okay and turned to watch it crumble.

“Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world, the millennium items have been permanently sealed,” said Ishizu, “and our duties as the Pharaohs tomb keepers is finally complete.”

“So this is the end,” said Tristan, “feels weird.”

“Yeah,” said Joey.

“What were you geeks expecting,” said Seto sarcastically.

“Fireworks, happy music, something. At least make one of your little wrap up speeches, Yug.”

“Well, sometimes the ending of one adventure is just the beginning of another,” said Yugi in an attempt to please Joey.

“Ah, much better,” said Joey jokingly.

“We should all be happy that everything turned out okay!” said Lilly, trying to brighten everyone up.

“Yeah Yugi,” said Duke, “you should focus on your girlfriend now!”

“Hn,” grunted Seto in annoyance, making his siblings laugh.

“W-well,” started Yugi as he looked at Lilly, “We can go on a date when we get back home?”

“I would like that very much,” said Lilly with a smile as she leaned in and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. His face went red causing the others to laugh at him.

“Let’s go home!” said Yugi excitedly, making everyone laugh harder. Seto even started smirking. Though, Tea was pissed, but everyone just ignored her.


	47. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The story is over, but that’s okay, because that means I can work on other projects if I want to.
> 
> Please note, it is not possible to make it is not possible to make a child of Yugi and Lilly for GX because GX taxes place 10 years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh. So to continue in GX, I would have to make a new character who is not affiliated with Yugi or Lilly. I have yet to decide what rout to take, so it might be a while as I work out the details. Once I start, I will post a chapter with the name of the new work as well as a description.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has fallowed this story throughout the years (depending on which platform you've found this on). You have been a great help through my depression and PTSD. I thank you all. Please enjoy this epilogue!
> 
> Episode(s): None

 

It’s been two years since the duel between Atem and Yugi. Yugi, Lilly, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Tea graduated high school. Serenity, Mokuba, and James were in high school. Lance was finishing up middle school.

Yugi was still dueling and winning championships. He was also still dating Lilly, who he loved greatly. He would spend all his free time with her when he could. A big difference in him was that he started to look and sound more like Atem. He is going to college for a business degree to make his grandpa’s shop peter.

 Lilly was still the Queen of Games to her king. She participated in tournaments when she could. Other times she was either with her older brother working on new ideas or projects, or she would be with Yugi and her friends. She has also become an actress with what looks to be a successful career. She still goes to college, thought, because you should always have a backup plan.

Seto is still trying to beat Yugi. He puts much time, though, into the company and coming up with new ideas to make the game better and more exciting. He has also done much charity work, doing what he can for children in need. He may not say it, but he is a big softy at time. He has gotten over the annoyance of Lilly and Yugi being together. He accepts it. He likes to remind Yugi that though they may one day be related, he will not back down. This always flusters Yugi. He has also began to date Serenity, much to peoples shock. But the relationship is good and he cares for her. What nobody, but Lilly, knows is that Seto is paying for everyone to go to college. He worked a deal with Pegasus, with his sister’s help, to pay for everyone’s college. It’s sweet.

Joey is doing well for himself as a duelist. He is also going to college. He wants to get a degree in business, which was a shock to everyone. Seto even committed that if he maintained at least a 3.5 GPA and got his degree, he would hire him. This has caused Joey to work really hard in school. He accepts that Seto and Serenity are dating, as long as he treats her right and she is happy, he has no objections. He is also dating Mai, which is cute in their weird way.

Tristan is living with Joey and Duke in an apartment. He works as a mechanic and is thinking of going to college for a degree in mechanical engineering. He’s not dating anyone at the moment, but he might. He likes to help out at the local food bank when he can.

Duke is working on his business degree. He has hit a lot of success with Dungeon Dice Monsters. Pegasus is helping him promote the game and he is talking to Seto about holding a tournament. His company is growing, but he is staying humble. He pays for the apartment he shares with Joey and Tristan.

Ryou he moved back to Britain and is attending a prestigious college. He is happy that he no longer has to worry about Yami Bakura. He goes to Japan to visit everyone every few months so that they can have duels. He is working on become an archeologist.

Tea, well, no one really cares. After Atem left, she worked hard to try to break up Lilly and Yugi. Seto actually made the two get a restraining order. She is not allowed to be within 500 feet of the two. She is also banned from entering any tournament they participate in, either as a participant or a spectator. She moved to New York in hopes of being a dance. She became a dancer, just not the one she wanted.

Serenity is a happy high school student with a wonderful boyfriend, Seto. She works hard in school and lives in an apartment, which is payed for by Seto. She wants to be a veterinarian. She is the apple of her brother’s eye and is training to be a great duelist like her brother and friends.

Mokuba is a good student who wants to be able to help his older siblings with Kaiba corp. He plans to go to school to be a computer engineer. He hopes to be able to work on new inventions and better ways to better the world for orphan children.

James is a high school student who wants to go to college for art. He wants to be able to help create new duel monsters. He hopes to be able to work for Pegasus when he graduates. He loves spending time with his siblings and making art work. He also hopes to make his own manga.

Lance is finishing middle school. He has no plans for collage as of yet, but he might have one once he goes to high school. He loves spending time with his family and like to hang out at the game shop with Yugi and his grandpa. Yugi’s grandpa likes to have him around and lets him help with moving things around and just working in the shop.

                “So what’s going on?” asked Lilly as she stood in her brother’s office.

“I got a request to help fund a school,” said Seto.

“Really?” she asked confused as she walked up to his desk.

“They want me to help fund a Duel Academy.”

“That’s cool!” said Lilly with happiness.

“He wants to make it so that students can learn how to duel. Of course, there will be regular classes as well. Can’t have people leaving stupid.”

“I think you should do it! Think of all the people who can benefit from it!” said Lilly with happiness.

“Yes. I was thinking of making it so that students got free tuition, so long as they show that they can be great duelist,” said Seto as he showed her the plan for the project. “He wants to do three groups named after the three Egyptian God cards as well as have a test in which students duel to get in and are placed into the class they fit in best with.”

“That is great!”

“I think I will send the conformation,” said Seto with a smirk.

“Well, you do that, I’m going to go on a date! I’ll see you later!” said Lilly as she ran out of the room. This caused Seto to sigh.

“And there she goes,” said Seto as he got on his computer and started to work on the letter.

**_~ Sometime Later~_ **

“Hey Yugi!” said Lilly as she ran up to her boyfriend. She was wearing low rider jeans and a black tub top with a red jacket on. She had her hair in a bunch to the left side of her head. She had a pair of black ankle boots with a three inch heel.

“Lilly!” said Yugi as he hugged and kissed her once she got to him. He was wearing much the same outfit as he used to wear, he just didn’t have the jacket.

“I’ve missed you!” said Lilly as the two separated. Many people were watching them and taking pictures.

“No way, that’s the King and Queen of Games!” said a random person.

“They are such a cute couple!” said another.

 “I’ve missed you too,” Yugi said with a laugh as he led her into the restaurant.

“So what did you want to tell me?” asked Lilly.

“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me on a trip to Los Angeles for a special dueling convention,” said Yugi with a smile.

“I would love to, it will be fun!” said Lilly as they looked over their menus and decided to order their food.

“Oh!” said Lilly as she remembered something. “The most interesting thing happened to day.”

The two talked back and forth as they ate. They smiled and had a great time.

**_~An Hour Later~_ **

“That was good Yugi. Thank you,” said Lilly with a smile as the two walked out of the restaurant.

“No problem,” said Yugi with a smile as he grabbed her hand and walked to the park.

“It’s funny everything that’s happened in our lives so far,” said Lilly as they sat at a bench in front of a water fountain.

“Yeah, but we still have more adventures to come,” said Yugi as he held her hand. “They may not be as big as the ones in the best, but they will be big in their own way. Besides, I think it’s only a matter of time before someone takes the stage and becomes the next King and Queen of Games.”

“Right,” said Lilly as the two smiled and watched the sunset.


	48. Author's Note

Just letting you all know that I posted the first chapter for my JadenxOC story! It’s called Duel School! Feel free to check it out! I also have other stories I’m working on! Feel free to look at those too! Thank you all for your support!

Description:

The story of Yugi and Lilly is over, but that doesn't mean that new heroes aren't around the corner. Can Jaden and Rose live up to their idols? Or will they fall short? With how head strong these two are, there is no way they aren't going down without a fight!


	49. Dark Side of Dimensions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: The Dark Side of Dimensions

                “Time to go to school,” said Lilly as she finished getting ready. ‘I really wish big brother would stop with his obsession with Atem.’

                She had on the Domino High uniform. A pink blazer over a white shirt with a blue bow. A blue skirt and brown Mary jane shoes. She also had on black thigh highs. Her hair was much longer than it was before, going to her knees, a part of it was in a small braid on the left side while the rest of it was free.

                Lilly grabbed her bag and ran outside. She continued to run until she got to a bunch of stairs and saw Yugi at the bottom.

                “YUGI!” yelled Lilly as she proceeded to run down them.

                “Lilly!” called Yugi back as he opened his arms to catch his girlfriend. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smiled and kissed back.

                “Let’s go!” said Lilly with a smile as she pulled away from the kiss.

                “Yeah,” replied Yugi as he held her left hand in his right and the two began walking to school.

                “So, what’s with Kaiba?” asked Yugi as the two were walking. Lilly sighed.

                “Still obsessed,” she said in sadness.

                “I’m sure he’ll come around,” said Yugi as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him and looked up once they got to the gates of school.

                “Look,” she said as she giggled. Yugi looked up to see Ryou surrounded by girls who kept trying to give him gifts.

                “Hey Bakura!” yelled Yugi as he then said to Lilly, “It must be the accent.”

                “Yugi! Lilly!” yelled Ryou as he ran to the couple in hopes of getting away from his fangirls.

                “Let’s get to class,” said Lilly as Bakura nodded and Yugi laughed.

**_~Lunch Time~_ **

                “SO, did you hear about Tea?” asked Joey as he ate his food.

                “Yeah, didn’t she get expelled for stocking someone?” asked Ryou.

                “That would be me,” said Yugi with a nervous laugh.

                “What!” yelled the other boys.

                “Yeah, she followed him everywhere, even when there was a competition in England,” said Lilly with annoyance.

                “How did she get expelled?” asked Tristan.

                “Well, Seto found out she was sending me death threats and filed restraining orders on mine and Yugi’s behave,” said Lilly as she giggled.

                “Anyway, what are you guys going to do once you graduate?” asked Ryou.

                “Well, I want to start a clothing line and jewelry line,” said Lilly with a blush.

                “Well, with how great you are at creating outfits for our dates, I know you will make it,” said Yugi as he kissed her cheek.

                “He’s right, you know. You were always good at helping us pick outfits,” said Ryou with a smile.

                “A little too good,” mumbled Joey. “Now Serenity is with Money Bags!”

                “At least you get to follow your dreams,” said Tristan with a down look. “My dad says that after I graduate, I’m going to go work at his factory.”

                “Well, it could be worse. I know someone who was a professional wrestling dummy,” said Joey as he grabbed Tristan in a chock hold. “Well, that was me for one summer.”

                “What about you Joey? Do you still want to become a pro-duelist after school is over?” asked Lilly as she smiled at the boys’ antics.

                “You better believe it! I’ll be the champion of the world in no time. There is no one out there that can stop me!”

                “Except our math teacher who confiscated your duel disk for polishing it in class last week,” said Tristan with a smirk.

                “Though it took guts to do it during our final exam,” said Yugi.

                “What about you, Yugi?” asked Lilly as she laid her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

                “Huh?” asked Yugi, confused.

                “Tell the guys what your game plan is,” said Lilly as she smiled up at him.

                “Sure!” he said as he smiled back at her. He then turned to face the guys. “I’m going to keep helping my grandpa at the game shop, but I’m going to start creating my own games too. I know it may sound a little cheesy, but maybe, one day, we will all be able to play one together.”

                “That would be lovely, Yugi,” said Ryou as he stood up. Yugi and Lilly also stood up with their friends.

                “For sure!” said Joey as he faced Yugi. “In fact, lets promise, when Yug’s game makes it big, we all meet up and play it. What do you say guys?”

                “I’m in,” said Tristan with a smile.

                “Yes, me too!” said Ryou as he smiled at Yugi.

                “When you say big. . .” trailed off Yugi as Lilly interrupted him.

                “Don’t worry, love. You can do it. I know you can,” said Lilly as she kissed his cheek.

                “Thanks,” said Yugi as he smiled at everyone. “And I believe in you all too.”

**_~Few Minutes Later~_ **

                The group was walking back to class after lunch, enjoying a conversation about duel monster.     

“It is pretty good, but, my best trap card,” started Joey, only to stop in the middle of his sentence and Tristan to walk into him.

“What gives?” asked Tristan.

“That kid over there, in the corner, who is he?” asked Joey in shock.

“You don’t remember?” asked Tristan confused as the other stood next to him and Joey, looking at the kid in the corner.

“I do, but then again, I know he’s been in our class all year, but I can’t remember his name. Am I crazy?” asked Joey as he looked at Tristan.

“No, you’re just dumb. His name is. . . uh. . .” trailed of Tristan as he tried to remember.

“Yes, what is it?” asked Ryou.

“It’s uh . .” said Lilly as she tried to remember. Yugi grabbed her hand and looked at her confused.

“Oh, I remember! Aigami!” said Tristan with a smile.

“Aigami?” questioned Joey as he looked at the newly named Aigami. “Oh yeah. Aigami. How did I forget that?”

“Right, Aigami,” said Yugi suspiciously.

“Take your seats everyone! Sit down!” said the teacher causing everyone to run to their seats.

**_~After School~_ **

                “Well Joey, I hope you’re happy. You got your duel disk back,” said Lilly as the she, Yugi, and Joey walked home.

                “Sure did!” said Joey, showing them his duel disk. “Though it could use another polish.”

                **‘Of course,’** thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

                “Still, all good,” said Joey as he winked at Yugi.

                “Great,” said Yugi as he pulled his hand up for the other two to see a deck.

                “Hey, what you got your deck out for, Yug?” asked Joey. “You want to take me on in a duel?”

                “No,” said Yugi as he smiled at his deck. “Just thinking back.”

                “About what?” asked Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend.

                “About him,” said Yugi as he stopped walking.

                “Yugi,” said Lilly as she looked at him with sadness. Joey also looked at him sad.

                “Sorry, just forget that I even brought it up,” said Yugi with a sheepish smile.

                “Yug, it’s okay,” said Joey as he looked up at the sky. “You guys shared a connection. It makes sense why you totally miss him sometimes.”

                Yugi responded by putting his deck to his heart.

                “Not just sometimes. All the time,” said Yugi as he looked down. “It’s just that, things ended so suddenly between us. I wish I had one more chance to let him know what he meant to me.”

                “Oh oh. Trouble!” said Joey as he threw his bike to the floor and started running.

                “Yugi,” said Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend.

                “Yeah,” said Yugi as he put his deck away and started to follow Joey, Lilly right behind him.

                “Joey! Don’t!” started Lilly as she saw Joey jump off the bridge. “That idiot!”

                “I hope he’s okay,” said Yugi. **‘Though, with your anger, he better hope you have mercy on him.’**

                “Everything okay?” asked Yugi as he and Lilly made it to Joey and Aigami.

                “You’re Joey, right? And Lilly? Asked Aigami as he then looked at Yugi. “And you, you’re Yugi Muto. Isn’t that right?”

                “Yeah, but, don’t we already know each other?” asked Yugi in confusion.

                “Yes, but of course. Thanks again,” said Aigami as he started to walk away.

                “Hold up! If those snot breathing bullies try to give you any more trouble, we can help. Just say the word!” said Joey.

                “Thank you, but I’ll be fine,” said Aigami as he turned back to give the three a smile. He then turned to walk away.

                “Well, he ain’t much for words,” sad Joey as they watched him leave. “So, how do we know him and yet not know him at the same time?”

                “Yeah. Wish I had a good answer,” laughed Yugi.

                “Same,” said Lilly.

                “No worries,” said Joey as he smiled. “At least there is always one thing that is certain, I’m starving! What do you say we go get some dirty water digs? Yugi’s treat! Or Lilly’s! Or I guess we can always split it.”

**_~A Few Days Later~_ **

                The group if friends were at the mall hanging out. Lilly was wearing her hair as she normally does. She had on black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a purple top that was sleeveless, and black heeled boots.

                “Tristan, is that Joey’s duel disk?” asked Duke as he walked to the group. “You have guts to be taking it apart like that.”

                “Nah. It’s cool, Duke,” said Tristan as he looked at him. “It’s been acting up, so he asked me to fix it.”

                “Babe, want some?” asked Lilly as she put some of her ice cream in front of her boyfriend. Yugi smiled and ate some. The others smiled at the cute couple.

                “What are you looking at?” asked Lilly as she saw Yugi look down after eating some of her ice cream.

                “This article,” he said as he showed it to her. He zoomed in on the pictures.

                “It’s those assholes,” said Lilly as she looked shocked.

                “It says here that they all just disappeared without a trace.”

                “Really?”

                “Gets worse. The article says that there has been a whole bunch of these cases around here.”

                “Not just here,” interrupted Duke as he began to spin his tray on his finger, “the whole world. I saw online about 50 people vanishing all at once.”

                “Crazy,” said Lilly.

                “Anyway, enjoy your lunch,” said Duke as he went back to work.

                “Okay Duke. We’ll try. But how can we when we know someone, or something is making people vanish? That someone could be watching us right now,” said Ryou as he looked around.

                “True, but I think it’s you they’re focused on,” said Lilly with a wink as she pointed somewhere behind Ryou. He turned around to see his fangirls.

                “It’s that accent. Gets them every time,” laughed Tristan as Ryou sighed. Everyone laughed.

                “Attention, people of Domino!” said a voice over a speaker.

                **‘You have got to be kidding me,’** thought Lilly with a sweat drop as she got out her phone to start texting her brother.

                “It is I, Seto Kaiba, and once again I’m about to change your lives. With the next generation of duel disk, your reality will become even more real. Your welcome Domino. Your welcome world!” said Seto.

                _‘I thought I was supposed to help with the announcement!’_ Lilly text her brothers in a group chat.

                _‘Sorry,’_ replied Seto.

                _‘Lier,”_ replied Lilly.

                _‘Seto is in trouble,’_ replied James.

                _‘Yup,’_ replied Lance.

                _‘We tried to stop him!’_ replied Mokuba.

                _‘Traitors,’_ replied the eldest brother.

                “A new duel disk!” yelled Joey as he took of the head of his outfit.

                “Looks pretty cool,” said Yugi as he looked at Lilly. “Did you help?”

                “Yeah,” said Lilly as she blushed and looked away.

                “And pricy,” said Joey as he looked down, making Tristan laugh at him. “You just know that jerk Kaiba is gonna charge a fortune for it.”

                “No problem,” said Tristan. “You’ll just have to man up and work some over time.”

                “Excuse me guys, I need to make a call,” said Lilly as she got up.

                “Sure,” said Yugi as he turned to watch Joey make a scene. Lilly walked a few feet away so that she could still watch her friends while she made her call.

                “Yes,” said the voice on the other end.

                “Why? You promised brother,” said Lilly, causing the voice to sigh.

                “I said I was sorry. What more do you want?”

                “I don’t know Seto. What would make this fair?” asked Lilly with a sing song voice.

                “No.”

                “I’ll tell Serenity!”

                “Fuck. Fine. Annoying brat.”

                “But you love me!”

                “Sometimes I question my sanity.”

                “I question your sanity too.”

                “Bitch.”

                “Only when I feel like it,” said Lilly with a smile.

                “What are you doing now?”

                “Hanging out with my friends and boyfriend. You?”

                “Planning things.”

                “Well, that’s nice. If you excuse me, I have some idiots to take care of,” said Lilly as she watched Tristan take Joey down.

                “Have fun with the mutt,” replied Seto.

                “Wait. Seto. Please make sure the boys don’t get hurt. I know what you are doing is important to you, but please remember that there are people out there that are willing to kill for that puzzle,” said Lilly in concern.

                “Don’t worry. I’ll protect them and you,” said Seto in a soft voice as he tried to reassure her. “I’ll see you later.”

                “Bye bro. Love you.”

                “Love you too.”

                “I really do hope everything works out,” whispered Lilly to herself as she walked to her friends.


	50. Dark Side of Dimensions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Dark Side of Dimensions

                Everyone was sitting for the class assembly when Joey started freaking out.

                “Joey! Wake up!” yelled Lilly as she smacked him on the head. Ryou looked at her nervously as Joey got up and fixed his chair. He then sat back down.

                “Why do we got to rehearse our graduation anyhow?” asked Joey as Ryou looked at Lilly nervously as she glared at Joey for falling asleep during Yugi’s speech.

                “Show some respect,” said Lilly as she glared at Joey. **‘Yugi worked hard on his speech!’**

                “Respect for who? No one is really listing, right T?” said Joey as he bonked Tristan on the head. Tristan turned around with tears going down his face.

                “Tissue! I need Tissues!” cried Tristan as Lilly pulled out some tissues to give to him.

                **‘He’s emotional,’** thought the other three as they continued to listen to Yugi’s speech.

**_~After the Assembly~_ **

                “Ah, seriously Yug! I heard the whole speech.,” said Joey as the group of friends walked down the hall. “So, now that rehearsals are over, you guys want to chill?”

                “Hey, Yugi!” said a voice, causing everyone to turn around to see Aigami.

**_~After School~_ **

                “Yes!” yelled Lilly as she got a strike.

                “Good job!” yelled Ryou.

                “No coming back from that!” yelled Yugi as he and Ryou clapped hands.

                “Damn,” said Tristan as he looked annoyed. Joey smiled and laughed.

                “Hurray. Fun,” said Aigami as he clapped.

                After a little more bowling, the group decided to go get food.

                “Hey, Aigami, look at this,” said Joey as he showed Aigami his deck. He was leaning over the booth to show Aigami. Aigami was sitting across from Yugi and Lilly. Tristan and Joey were sitting in the booth behind them.

                “Wow. It’s a Red Eyes,” said Aigami as he looked.

                “Yeah, me and this Red Eyes card have been on some adventures.”

                “Hey, what about you? DO you like dueling, Aigami?” asked Yugi as Ryou sat down next to Aigami.

                “Mmhmm, but I’m not that good,” said Aigami.

                “Well, maybe Yugi and Lilly can show you some pointers,” said Ryou with a smile.

                “Yeah, totally! They’re really good!” said Tristan. “Yugi even beat Seto Kaiba. And Lilly is Kaiba’s sister.”

                “My, that’s impressive,” said Aigami with a smile.

                “That settles it then,” said Ryou, “you and Yugi should plan a time to duel then.”

                “What? Me versus Yugi?” asked Aigami in shock. “I don’t know.”

                “It’s fine, Aigami. Don’t feel pressured,” said Yugi as the group walked out of the fast food place and onto the streets. Yugi was holding Lilly’s hand.

                “No! I mean, if you’re willing, then yes, I would love to duel you!” said Aigami with a smile.

                “Awesome!” said Joey as he smiled at the two while pushing his bike. “And whoever wins faces this guy! And that’s a grand prize worth fighting for.”

                “I have an even better idea! Why don’t we all get together later and have a little tournament?” asked Yugi with a smile.

                “Yeah! I’ll be there!” said Tristan.

                “Be ready to lose too, ‘couse I’m taking you down!” said Joey.

                “That’s if you can take me down,” said Lilly with a smirk.

                “Well, let’s all go home and get ready,” said Yugi as everyone agreed.

                “Lilly, I’ll walk you home,” said Yugi as he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and walked her to the mansion her brother made her stay at.

**_~The Next Day ~_ **

                “Remember to lockup,” said Grandpa as he left the house. “And remember, no kids till you graduate!”

                “Grandpa!” yelled Yugi as his face went red. Lilly just laughed. She was wearing dark blue shorts that stopped midthigh, a while long sleeve button up shirt, a purple vest over it, and purple boots that reached her knees.

                “No way I can build a deck without this card!” said Yugi as he picked up the Dark Magician. “You’ve got me out of more dueling jams then I can count.”

                “It’s lovely,” said a voice, startling the couple. They looked up to see a girl standing in front of them with a smile. “That golden box. It has a kind of glow.”

                “Sorry,” said Yugi as he stood up. “I didn’t hear you come in, but you’re right, this box is very special.”

                Lilly covered the box and gave it to her boyfriend as he showed it to the girl. Lilly stood up next to him.

                “You see, it’s where I keep my duel cards. Not everyone of them, of course, just the ones that are extra precious to me.”

                “Of course, but I think you mean cards that are extra precious to you and extra precious to the Pharaoh,” said the girl, shocking the couple.

                “Yugi,” said Lilly as she knew that bring up the Pharaoh brought up memories of their lost friend.

                “I know Yugi. I know of the Pharaoh because of my Master. Master Shin. Shadi Shin.”

                “Shadi?” asked Lilly as they looked at the girl.

                “Not long ago, Master Shin bestowed on myself and others the great power of the plana,” said the girl as things around the couple started to fade. They looked around in shock and wonder.

                “This power is so strong that it could remake this world. Turn it into someplace beautiful. A utopia. But if misused, this power could do the opposite.”

                “Where are we?” asked Yugi as he grabbed Lilly’s hand.

                “This is the gathering place of the plana.”

                “Plana?” asked Lilly.

                “We are the ones that carry on the will of Master Shin. But there is dissention among us and it could mean trouble for all of us. I have no one else to turn to but other than you two: Yugi Muto and Lilly Kaiba.”

                “Who are you?” asked Yugi in wonder.

                “I am Sara. Destiny has led me to you both. So, I will entrust you both with my destiny,” said Sara as a bright light caused the two to close their eyes.

                “Wow,” said Lilly as she opened her eyes to see that she and Yugi were back in the Game Shop.

                “That was so strange,” said Yugi as the two stood up and looked around. Yugi then opened the golden box, only for it to start glowing. “No way.”

                “That’s a piece of the Millennium Puzzle,” said Lilly as she looked inside the box.

                “Yeah,” said Yugi in shock. He then looked at the clock. “It’s getting late, where is everyone?”

                Just then, the bell rang as someone walked into the shop.

                “Tristan,” said Lilly as she looked at her friend.

                “Yugi, Lilly,” said Tristan out of breath. “The play date is cancelled!”

                “What?” said Lilly as Tristan grabbed Yugi.

                “Somethings happened to Joey,” he said as the three ran outside.

                The three got onto Tristan’s bike and went off to Joey.

**_~A Few Minutes Later~_ **

                “It’s not like Joey to abandon his duel disk,” said Lilly as she looked at Joey’s bike with his duel disk in the basket.

                “Totally, there is no chance that he would leave this behind,” said Tristan.

                “I spoke with Joey before Lilly came over and he said he was hanging out with Bakura and Aigami,” said Yugi in anger.

                “If we find them then we should find him,” said Lilly.

                “Let’s go,” said Yugi as the three then went in search of their friends.

**_~Some Time Later~_ **

                “Joey!” yelled the three as the ran around.

                “Looking for someone?” asked a voice as the group turned around to see Aigami appear out of nowhere. “Hello Yugi.”

                “Aigami?” asked Yugi in shock.

                “What’s going on here?” asked Tristan.

                “Aigami, who are you?” asked Lilly as Yugi stood in front of her protectively.

                “There is no Aigami. I’m Diva and we are the plana.  And, we are not ones to be trifled with,” said Aigami, now Diva as other children began to surround him.

                “Yeah? Well now spill what you did with Joey!” yelled Tristan.

                “I sent him away to another dimension to a world that he will not be returning. You should know that your friend Bakura is long gone as well. And you will be joining them soon.”

                “What?” asked Lilly in shock.

                “It’s your fate. The fait for all those who oppose me.”

                “We’ll stop you,” declared Yugi.

                “That’s just it, there is no stopping us. Our power is to great. And once I banish you, vessel of the Pharaoh, it will long last be absolute,” said Diva as a cube materialized in front of him.

                “Not gonna happen,” declared Yugi as he glared at Diva.

                Before either group could do anything, a golden light appeared between them.

                “No way!” cried Diva as a figure appeared.

                “Joey!” cried Lilly in happiness.

                “Are you okay?” asked Yugi as Joey turned to look at them.

                “Hey, it’s you guys. I’m back?” questioned Joey as he looked at his hands. “I am and I’m alright. That’s good.”

                “But how?” asked Diva as he backed up. “You should be long gone by now. You should be nothing!”

                “I’ll tell you how,” smirked Joey. “Some of my memories, are forever! And those include those of my three pals here!”

                “Their friendship withstood the power of the plana,” said the children as they began to disappear. “How is that possible? Where did Diva go wrong?”

                “That’s right! Go back to where ever it is you all came from,” said Joey as he looked around at the children. He then looked at Diva, “But not you, Aigami. Not till you hand over Bakura.”

                “This changes nothing. Your fates are all still sealed.,” said Diva as he began to disappear. “Including Bakura’s. Till next time.”

                “Wait,” said Joey as he tried to grab him. “Stop! AHH!”

                “He’s gone, Joey,” said Yugi as the other three ran to him.  “We’ll find Bakura ourselves.”

                “Hope he’s somewhere we can find him,” said Joey as it began to rain. “Split up!”

                “Right,” said everyone as they went in different directions.

                “Bakura!” yelled Tristan as he left.

                “Ryou! Where are you!” yelled Lilly as she went in a different direction.

**_~After 30 Minutes~_ **

                “Where could he be?” asked Lilly in fear. She was about to continue running when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see one of her family’s helicopters coming toward her with a ladder. She looked up to see her elder brother holding onto the ladder.

                As Seto and the helicopter got closer to her, he held out his hand for her to grab. Deciding not to question it, she grabbed her brothers hand and let him lift her up into the copter.

                “Seto,” said Lilly as she looked at her brother.

                “What’s wrong?” asked Seto as he noticed she looked upset.

                “This boy named Aigami, or Diva, kidnapped one of my friends, Ryou. We’ve been looking for him ever since.”

                “Don’t worry about Diva. I got him. He stole the last pieces for the puzzle. Where’s Yugi?”

                “I don’t know. We split up to cover more ground.”

                “He uses the phone you gave him?” asked Seto as he pulled out a laptop.

                “You’re going to track it?” asked Lilly with a raised eyebrow.

                “Have to make sure I know where you guys are. You lot seem to find trouble. Also have to make sure that the crazy bitch isn’t after you.”

                “Thanks?” question Lilly as she watched her brother tell the pilots where to go.

                After a few minutes of flying in silence, Seto made a motion for his sister to stand up. She did and was surprised when he picked her up bridle style and jumped out of the helicopter.

                **‘How does he not get hurt?’** wondered Lilly as he placed her down.

                “I don’t think we should be standing here,” said Lilly as she noticed that they were in the middle of an intersection. She then looked to the side walk to see Yugi.

                “My cardio sucks,” said Yugi as he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

                While he did that, the cars started to honk at the Kaiba siblings. This caused Yugi to look up and see them.

                “Lilly?” he said as he ran to them. He then looked at Seto. “Kaiba, what are you doing here?”

                “Good to see you too,” said Seto as he looked down at Yugi. “Not long from now, I will be introducing my new duel disk, and to mark the occasion, I’ll be holding a tournament the likes of which have never been seen.”

                Yugi looked at Lilly with a raised eyebrow but the blonde only responded with a shoulder shrug.

                **‘He could have told me that,’** thought Lilly as she looked at her brother.

                “And you will be taking part in the tournament Yugi,” said Seto as Yugi got angry.

                “I have bigger issues to deal with,” said Yugi as he glared at Seto.

                Seto, not liking the answer given to him, pulled out Yugi’s puzzle and showed it to him, shocking Yugi.

                “No way! The Millennium Puzzle?” asked Yugi as he looked at Lilly. “Did you know about this?”

                “I knew he was looking for it, but it seems that my brother neglected to tell me he actually found it,” said Lily as she glared at him. Seto only rolled his eyes.

                “Like you wouldn’t have told him,” said Seto as he glanced at his sister.

                “That’s beside the point!” said Lilly in anger.

                “That is the point,” said Seto as he looked back at Yugi. “This is most of the puzzle, but you can be sure that I will have it in its entirety soon enough.”

                “How did you get it?” asked Yugi.

                “That’s not important. Yugi, you will come to my tournament and bring the puzzle piece that you have.”

                “You know?” asked Lilly in surprise, this caused Seto to look at her in annoyance.

                “Who’s hiding what from whom?” he asked her.

                “This is completely different, and you know it!” said Lilly back as the two glared at each other.

                **‘Only those two,’** though Yugi with a swat drop.

                “Anyway, I know everything that goes on in Domino,” said Seto smugly.

                “It’s creepy,” mumbled Lilly as Seto looked at her.

                “That remind me, Yugi,” said Seto as he turned to Yugi with a glare, “why the fuck where you and my sister out late at night last weekend.”

                “What!?” exclaimed the two shocked with blushes on their faces.

                “I know your grandpa wasn’t home. What did you do,” accused Seto.

                “Nothing!” yelled Yugi.

                “How embarrassing! Can you please go back to what you were on about before!” cried Lilly in embarrassment. **‘I told him Yugi and I were going to study for our finals!’**

                “What are you after!” said Yugi as he tried to get the conversation back on track. ‘Why do I have this feeling that he’s planning my murder.’

                “The same thing I’ve always been after: To show the Pharaoh that I am the greatest. You will wear the puzzle again and summon him, Yugi. Then I will duel him. And I will defeat him!”

                “Seto,” said Lilly as she looked at him.

                “But Kaiba,” started Yugi, only to be cut off by the helicopter overhead.

                “Be honest Yugi, I know you want to see him too,” said Seto with a smirk as the helicopter lowered a step ladder.

                “Hey Yugi!” yelled James.

                “Long time no see!” said Mokuba.

                “Looking good down there!” said Lance.

                “I have Diva,” said Seto as he stepped onto the foot piece of the wire. He grabbed Lilly by the waist as he was slowly brought up, bringing her with him. “So long as he has the other piece, he will be dueling as well. And I will win those puzzle pieces from the both of you in front of the whole world! I’ll be seeing you again soon Yugi, and after I beat you, I’ll be seeing the Pharaoh.”


	51. Dark Side of Dimension Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Dark Side of Dimensions

                “Seto,” started Lilly as she looked at her brother, “what are you planning?”

                “I already told you, I want to beat the Pharaoh to prove I am the best,” replied Seto as he looked at the video of Diva sleeping on a chair.

                “But wouldn’t it be better to beat Yugi since he beat the Pharaoh?” asked Lilly as she looked at him. Seto sighed.

                “If I can’t beat the Pharaoh, I can’t beat Yugi. Simple as that,” said Seto as he glanced at her. “Besides, if I can’t beat Yugi and he challenges me to a duel for your hand, how am I going to beat him?”

                “What the fuck, Seto!” said Lilly with a blush. Seto just chuckled at her.

                “He’s waking up,” said Lilly as she looked at the screen.

                “Wakey, wakey, Diva,” said Mokuba as the man began to wake up.

                “Nice pad,” said Diva after looking around.

                “He can’t get out?” asked Lilly.

                “No,” said Seto, “I made sure of it.”

                “Of course not, that requires true intellect,” said Diva as the camera focused on his face. “Your brother may build a decent duel disk, but when it comes to the way of the plana, he doesn’t have the first clue. Besides, even if you were able to extract the piece, you will still require the second one to complete the puzzle. And unfortunately for you three and your idiot brother, I’m the only one who knows where it is. So, maybe it’s all of you who should start cooperating with me.”

                “Doesn’t Yugi have it?” asked Lilly in confusion.

                “He obviously doesn’t keep track of his thinks,” said Seto as he began to walk away. “Let’s go home Lilly. We need to be ready for tomorrow.”

                “Kay.”

**_~The Next Day~_ **

                The stadium was filled with people who had come to see the new duel disk. Lilly was standing with Seto, waiting for their entrance.

                Lilly was wearing black short that stopped mid-thigh, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, a dark blue dark purple blazer, a belt with her a deck pouch, and black heeled ankle boots.

Lilly looked up to see the jets flying by when she noticed that one of the jets was losing control.

                “Brother!” cried Lilly in shock.

                “Let’s go!” said Seto as the two siblings went to stop it. “Blue Eyes!”

                “Light Magician Girl!”

                The siblings summoned their favorite cards and used it to stop the jet. The Light Magician Girl went first and pulled the man from the cockpit. Once the pilot was out, Blue Eyes blew it up. Seto then started laughing as an explosion went off. Light Magician Girl and the pilot disappeared, showing everyone that they were holograms.

                “Duelist from around the world, what you just witness is just but a taste of the technology that is possible with our new duel disk!” said Seto.

                “This is the start of a new dueling era!” said Lilly with a smile as lights went on around the stadium. “An era where the only limits that we face are those put in place by our own imagination.”

                “For too long, we have been forced to live in just this reality. It’s tedious, poorly designed, and pathetically constructed. If the one responsible where my employee, I’d have him fired.”

                ‘That’s a little much,’ thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

                “We knew that we could do better. And with just a little bit of effort. There is no doubt that we have most certainly have!” declared Seto. “The time is now to grab the rains of the world and utilize my new duel disk to create a future where the ordinary can be the extraordinary. The impossible, possible.”

                **‘I wonder how Yugi is doing,’** thought Lilly as she let Seto continue his speech. Eventually Seto and Lilly were lifted as the platform they were on went up.

                “That name, is Kaiba!” yelled Seto, causing the crowed to go wild. The field then changed for the duel.

                “Now on with the entertainment!” said Lilly with a smile. “Duelist, rise!”

                Two platforms rose to show Diva and Yugi.

                **‘Good luck Yugi,’** thought Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend who had a look of determination on his face.  

A platform rose in front of the one Seto and Lilly were on. Seto held out his hand as he helped his sister onto the new platform. She smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back. The platform took her to her younger brothers. While going down, she made eye contact with Yugi and blew him a kiss. He smiled back at her.

While Lilly was going down, her brother continued his speech about the puzzle and how the other two were holding the pieces missing.

“My first opponent will be you, Diva,” said Seto. Diva began to walk forward when Yugi yelled out.

“Wait! Kaiba!” call out Yugi, shocking everyone, “I am going to duel with Diva first! He and I have a score to settle!”

“We do,” replied Diva.

“Ah, this is my tournament. I call the shots!” said Seto while looking at Yugi.

“Not this time! I have a friend who is in trouble and beating Diva may be the only way of helping him. You know me Kaiba! You know that I would do anything for a friend. . . Or your sister. So back off or we are going to have a problem!” said Yugi with a glare.

 **‘That is so hot!’** thought Lilly as she smiled at her boyfriend.

“A threat?” asked Seto.

“Shot. Why not? Now what’s it gonna be, Kaiba?” asked Yugi.

“You better do it Seto. Please!” said Lilly as she spoke into her jacket collar, send the message directly to her brother ear. He looked at her then closed his eyes.

“Very well then, I will grant you this favor, but just this once,” said Seto as a platform appeared in front of Yugi.

“Then let’s go!” said Yugi as he and Diva began to walk to each other.

The two talked for a little and got ready to duel. Diva then started his dimension duel.

“Seto,” said Lilly as she ran to her older brother. Seto turned to at patted her head, annoying her.

Screens appeared in front of everyone, confusing them. Then the duel started.

“Win Yugi. For Ryou,” said Lilly as she watched.

When the first monster attacked, Yugi went flying back.

“Yugi!” screamed Lilly as she tried to run to him, only to be stopped by Seto.

**_~After A Few Minutes~_ **

“Yugi won!” yelled Lilly in happiness.

“That was a close one,” said James.

“What’s that light?” asked Lance as he pointed to a light.

“Could it be?” asked Lilly aloud as she looked.

“Yug! We got him!” yelled Joey.

“It is!” said Lilly as she cried happy tears. She ran to go to her friends.

While she was distracted, Seto got back on his platform and went to Yugi.

“Ryou!” yelled Lilly as she jumped on her friend, knocking him back onto the floor. “I was so worried!”

“Lilly!” said Ryou in shock.

“What is Kaiba doing?” asked Joey as he looked at Seto and Yugi.

“Seto wants to duel Atem. That’s all there is to it,” said Lily as she let go of Ryou and helped him stand up.

“Ryou, what happened?” asked Lilly.

Ryou began to explain how Diva had wanted revenge on him for what Yami Bakura had done. While explaining that, the duel between Seto and Yugi ragged on.

“Do you think Yugi can win?” asked Tristan.

“Of course!” said Joey as Yugi had far less life points then Seto.

“What is Yugi doing?” asked Ryou.

“Showing Seto what he doesn’t want to see,” said Lilly as Seto completed the puzzle.

“He’s gone, Kaiba. Gone forever. I’ve known it deep down in my heart since we said goodbye. He’s no longer inside the puzzle,” said Yugi as he continued to explain to Seto that Atem was gone. Seto looked so shocked.

“You lie,” started Seto as he began to accuse Atem of being afraid to duel him.

“Oh Seto, why can’t you just accept this?” asked Lilly as she looked at the two.

They were about to finish their duel when everything went dark.

“Is that Diva’s cube?” asked Joey as he looked at the thing in the middle of the two dueling men.

“AHHHHHHH!” screamed someone, the group turned around to see people disappearing.

“The darkness, its devouring everything,” said Joey in shock.

“Yugi! Seto!” screamed Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend and brother.

The boys then looked at her and nodded, agreeing to duel together to save everyone.

“Please be careful you guys,” said Lilly as she looked at them.

The friends watched the duel until Yugi payed 2,000 life points to protect himself and Seto.

“Yugi!” screamed Lilly in fear as Ryou pulled her back to him so that she wouldn’t try to interfere.

“He’ll be okay,” said Ryou.

“But what about Seto?” asked Lilly as Seto took the attack against Yugi.

“No, no! Seto!” cried Lilly as her brother disappeared. Ryou turned her to face his chest as she cried.

“It’s okay Lilly. Yugi will save him,” said Tristan as he tried to comfort her.

“Lilly,” said Joey as he looked at her.

“Please Yugi,” said Lilly as she looked at him as he was attacked again.

“Guys, I don’t feel so good,” said Tristan as he fell over.

Soon the other three followed, falling into the darkness.

“Yugi,” whispered Lilly as she passed out.

“Lilly! Lilly, wake up!” said someone as they shock Lilly.

“Huh?” said Lilly as she sat up to see Ryou, Tristan, and Joey shaking her.

“It’s over,” said Tristan as he moved his head up. Lilly followed the direction to see her brother and Yugi.

“Seto!” screamed Lilly as she got up and ran to her brother. Seto looked at her direction and opened his arms to catch her as she jumped at him. “I was so worried!”

“Everything is fine,” he said as he gave her a small smile. He then looked up at Yugi. “Go to him”

“Right,” she said as she let go.

She was about to turn around when she looked at him and smiled. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seto looked shocked. This gave the younger Kaiba’s the chance to jump on their brother, taking him to the floor.

“Yugi!” yelled Lilly as Yugi smiled at her from their group of friends.

He opened his arms and she landed in them. They smiled at each other and kissed.

“Stop. I didn’t approve of this,” said Seto as he walked to the group causing the couple to break apart.

“Sorry,” said Yugi with a blush.

“I’d said he be back,” said Seto with a smile. “Hate to say I told you so, but I told you so.”

“You were right. I thought that the Pharaoh would never return, but you never stopped believing,” said Yugi as he smirked at Seto.

“Hmm,” grunted Seto as he smiled. “You have your bond with him, I have mine. Take care Yugi, until our paths cross again. Oh, and no kids yet, please.”

“See you later,” said Mokuba with a laugh.

“Shut up Seto!” screamed Lilly with a blush. Yugi just blushed and the boys laughed at them.

**_~Graduation Day~_ **

                Lilly smiled as Yugi gave his speech for graduation. She turned to look at her friends when she noticed that both Joey and Tristan were crying, making her and Ryou sweat drop.

                After the ceremony, everyone went outside to celebrate.

                “We did it!” yelled Tristan and Joey.

                “Yeah!” yelled Ryou and Yugi after them.

                “I’m so proud of your speech, Yugi,” said Lilly as she smiled at her boyfriend.

                “Thanks!” said Yugi as Grandpa laughed at Joey and Tristan fall on the floor after jumping up.

                “Let’s all go out to eat! Seto said he would pay,” said Lilly with a smile.

                “Money bags said what!” yelled Joey.

                “He said it’s a reward,” winked Lilly.

                “Let’s go to the most pricy place we can fine!” screamed Tristan and Joey.

                “Let’s take my car,” said Lilly as a limo pulled up.

                Everyone jumped in and the group began talking among themselves. The whole time, Yugi watched Lilly. He smiled at her as she laughed at something Ryou said.

                **‘I love her so much. Maybe one day I can win over Seto to let me marry her. But that won’t be for a while. But it will happen,’** thought Yugi as he kissed Lilly on cheek.

                “Love you Lilly,” said Yugi as she turned to him.

                “Love you too Yugi,” said Lilly as she kissed him.

                **‘Definitely going to marry her.’**


End file.
